<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Житие несвятого Тубуса by Chertick13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251288">Житие несвятого Тубуса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertick13/pseuds/Chertick13'>Chertick13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Detectives, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Guilt, Slavery, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Приключенческая трагикомедия, Религиозно-сексуальный роман (тм), Типичный данмер!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertick13/pseuds/Chertick13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Праведный и благочестивый данмер может после смерти быть причислен к лику святых. Но Тубус не из таких. Чего стоит клятва верно служить Альмалексии, если сутки напролет тебя терзают непристойные мысли о ее божественном супруге? И даже героическая смерть не искупила тяжести Тубусовых грехов, а «чудесное воскресение» не избавило от кощунственных помыслов и побуждений. Вот так он и живет: не чувствует боли, страдает припадками безумия и перебивается наемничеством в промежутками между мордобоем, бесцельными странствиями и знакомствами на одну ночь. Но теперь Тубусу придется не только лицом к лицу столкнуться с воплощением своих грешных фантазий, но еще и присматривать за парочкой несносных н'вахов, на которых Лорд Вивек, в великой мудрости своей, возложил спасение всего острова. Помолимся же за Тубуса. И за Вварденфелл, потому что с такими защитниками судьба его незавидна.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tubus Vantus (OC)/Lord Vivec, Tubus Vantus (OC)/Vivec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава первая, в которой Тубус претерпевает многие удары судьбы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан целиком и будет выкладываться по главам. День обновления - вторник.</p><p>И да, имена странные. Но так исторически сложилось (с).</p><p>А еще у фика есть очешуеннейшая иллюстрация! Можно не прочесть текст, но не ткнуть в нее - преступление!<br/>https://vk.com/fiores_drawing?w=wall-154651350_2238</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«В праведной руке острый меч может высекать историю».<br/>
«Последние слова Сота Сила»</p><p>У с<i>а</i>мого храма Тубус, повинуясь безотчётному порыву, замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе подошел к перилам и замер, любуясь открывающимся видом. День выдался ясным и спокойным, восходящее солнце заливало водную гладь ровным сиянием, морской бриз приятно освежал. Величественная громада храма возвышалась прямо перед Тубусом, солнечные зайчики играли на фрагментах изящной мозаики, резвились в переливающихся с яруса на ярус водопадах. Проследив взглядом бессчетные ступени, уходящие ввысь, Тубус подумал, каково будет подняться по ним, войти в узорные двери, зная, что каждый шаг приближает тебя к тому, кому поклялся служить беззаветно и до последнего вздоха.</p><p>До этого дня он не удостаивался чести лицезреть Лорда Вивека вживую. Несколько раз, в те времена, когда Тубус ещё служил в Морнхолде, живой бог приезжал на встречу со своей леди-женой, но всегда в закрытом экипаже. Тубусу только и удалось заметить, что золотую руку, однажды высунувшуюся из занавесок и сделавшую знак личной страже. Так что своего бога он доселе видел только на храмовых фресках и страницах книг. И ещё в собственных снах, но об этом не время было думать.</p><p>А сейчас оставалось только подняться по ступеням — и он удостоится чести встретиться с Лордом Вивеком лицом к лицу. Тубус ещё раз проверил все застежки на броне, не запылились ли сапоги, не прилип ли какой мусор к подошве. Меньше всего ему хотелось оскорбить божественный взор неподобающим видом.</p><p> — Простите, — со странным акцентом произнес кто-то позади. — Это ведь и есть храм Лорда Вивека?</p><p>Тубус обернулся, но никого не увидел. Пришлось опустить глаза, чтобы разглядеть подошедшего слева босмера: малыш едва доставал ему до груди. Запыленная одежда, невзрачная внешность… Если бы не возмутительно рыжие волосы, Тубус, поглощённый собственными мыслями, и вовсе бы его не заметил.</p><p>— А сам-то как думаешь?</p><p> — Я никогда раньше здесь не бывал, а кантоны похожи, как яйца в кладке клопа, — виновато произнес босмер, чем сразу перечеркнул те крохи дружелюбия, которые Тубус, захваченный величественностью момента, сумел в себе наскрести.</p><p> — Если так плохо с городами, может, вообще не стоило вылезать из леса?</p><p> — Я бы не вылезал, но Лорд Вивек лично обратился ко мне, — ответил босмер, не замечая, как Тубус изменился в лице. — Он призвал меня, а я не смог отказать. Теперь бы только найти дорогу…</p><p>Тубус быстро огляделся по сторонам, потом молча обхватил опешившего босмера за пояс и бросил в канал вниз головой.</p><p>Эти н’вахи совсем обнаглели, если думают, что могут топтать священные ступени храма нечестивыми ногами, не говоря уже о том, чтобы надеяться на личную встречу с Лордом Вивеком! Отринув все сомнения, Тубус поспешил вверх по этим самым ступеням, пока ещё какое-нибудь немытое животное не возомнило себя великим героем.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В приёмной зале его ждало ещё одно испытание. Лорд Вивек пока не явил себя, зато на банкетке у входа в совершенно возмутительной позе разлегся какой-то наглый альтмер. Закинув руки за голову и ногу на ногу, он со скучающим видом разглядывал потолок. Не будь это место священным, Тубус бы выволок его на улицу и спустил с лестницы, с глубоким удовлетворением наблюдая, как тот пересчитывает носом каждую ступеньку, но, к сожалению, порядок здесь поддерживал не он, а вечные стражи отчего-то ловили мух ртом. Так что Тубус, источая презрение всем своим видом, прошел в противоположную сторону зала и сел там, чинно сложив руки на коленях и смотря строго в сторону трона, на котором принимал посетителей живой бог.<p>Ожидание затягивалось. Альтмер принялся насвистывать веселую песенку, а Тубус — представлять, как медленно забивает подсвечник ему в глотку. Наконец, вошел Архиканоник в сопровождении каноника Ллерву — желтомордый при их виде все-таки соизволил сесть — и проследовал к возвышению с пока пустующим троном. Они о чем-то разговаривали, но так тихо, что Тубус не смог уловить ни слова. Он весь подобрался, ожидая, что сейчас Лорд Вивек явит себя и…</p><p>БАМ-М-М!</p><p>По храму разнесся оглушительный гул, Архиканоник подпрыгнул на месте, Тубус мигом развернулся на источник звука.</p><p> — Извините! — громко произнес альтмер, смущенно отодвигаясь от церемониального гонга. — Я не знал, как это работает!</p><p>По лицу Архиканоника было видно, что он тоже не верит ни единому слову наглеца и уже готов отдать приказ, чтобы того вышвырнули прочь, но тут альтмеру с лёгкой усмешкой в голосе ответили:</p><p> — Ничего страшного, должны же в него хоть изредка бить. Гонги для того и предназначены.</p><p>Тубус развернулся обратно и тут же рухнул на одно колено, почтительно склонив голову. Он даже порадовался, что не нужно смотреть прямо — Лорд Вивек ослеплял.</p><p> — Встань, Тубус Вантус, и подойди ко мне. Рошешуар, ты тоже.</p><p> — Мой повелитель, разумно ли посвящать чужеземцев, совершенно не знакомых с нашим укладом жизни, в столь деликатные дела… — вмешался Архиканоник.</p><p> — И все же я желаю их посвятить. Свежий взгляд на проблему иногда полезен, Архиканоник.</p><p> — На все ваша воля, Лорд Вивек, — тот склонился в почтительном поклоне и отступил.</p><p>Тубус на негнущихся ногах подошел ближе, отказываясь верить, что все, что с ним происходит — реально. Все досадные мелочи, портящие торжественность момента, разом перестали существовать, потому что этот момент испортить было не под силу никому. Он стоял перед своим богом, и бог разговаривал с ним, более того — просил о помощи.</p><p> — Не знаю, стоит ли обращать на меня внимание… — нерешительно произнес Рошешуар. — Я вообще здесь больше за компанию, а мой спутник до сих пор не явился.</p><p> — Явился — и вот-вот пройдет через двери, — ответил Вивек. — Как только я прикажу страже его пропустить. Они до сих пор сомневаются.</p><p>Словно в ответ на его слова открылись тяжелые двери и в них действительно вошел… тот самый босмер, которого Тубус бросил в канал. Он невозмутимо прошлепал босыми пятками по полу и встал между двумя другими гостями. Вода ручейками стекала с его волос и одежды, под ногами тут же набежала небольшая лужица, но всё это, казалось, его совершенно не беспокоило, как и сложные взгляды остальных присутствующих. Он смотрел только на Лорда Вивека.<br/>
— Надеюсь, я не опоздал, — произнес он. — Меня немного задержали… — Тубус получил свой долгий и жгучий взгляд, — непредвиденные обстоятельства.</p><p> — Ты прибыл в назначенный час, как и остальные, чтобы услышать мою волю, — Лорд Вивек взмахнул рукой. — Сегодня я нареку одного из вас своими глазами и ушами, а остальные поклянутся помогать ему во всём и хранить мои тайны, как свои.</p><p>Тубус затаил дыхание. Наконец-то! Его заслуги не остались без внимания, Трибун выбрал его и теперь отметит своим благословением! Годы тренировок и службы не прошли даром, он сможет лично выполнить серьёзное поручение для Лорда Вивека, поручение, с которым остальные не справились…</p><p> — И этим мером будет Камерун из клана Осиных Кусей.</p><p>…</p><p> — Для меня это честь, Лорд Вивек, — серьезно произнес босмер, склонив голову.</p><p> — Но Лорд Вивек! — Тубус осознал, что воскликнул это вслух, покрылся холодным потом и продолжил более подобающим тоном: — Если мне дозволено будет сказать, я годами верно служил Храму и…</p><p> — И решил, что можешь выбирать за своего бога, кого ему назначать защитником? — договорил за него Лорд Вивек, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. Тубуса пробрала дрожь.</p><p> — Нет, конечно нет, но…</p><p> — Я благодарен тебе за честность и заботу, пусть даже и излишнюю, и потому в свою очередь буду честен с тобой. Я собирался выбрать тебя, но происшествие у храма показало, что ты ещё не готов. Гордыня лучших из нас приводила к краху. Подумай об этом на досуге.</p><p>Сияние пятнами расплылось в глазах, в ушах застучала кровь, и остальных слов Тубус почти не услышал.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Не успели за ними закрыться двери, как Тубус одной рукой схватил Камеруна за грудки и без труда поднял над землей. Крайне неразумный поступок, но разум сейчас был над ним не властен.<p> — Я сделал что-то не так? — спросил босмер, даже не пытаясь освободиться.</p><p> — Да, приплыл сюда, — прорычал в ответ Тубус.</p><p> — Эй, у вас тут божьи избранники друг друга убивают! — обратился к неподвижным стражам Рошешуар. — Вы собираетесь с этим что-то делать? Нет? Ладно, тогда я сам…</p><p>Затылка Тубуса что-то коснулось и растеклось по телу неприятным холодком. Он недоуменно развернулся — Камерун опасно повис прямо над бесконечными ступенями — и посмотрел на Рошешуара.</p><p> — Надо же, а я этим заклинанием в Ротгаре медведей глушил… — пробормотал тот, отступая на шаг. — Ладно, План «Б».</p><p> — Думаешь, моя смерть поможет тебе достичь цели? — То, с каким равнодушием этот крошечный эльф висел над пропастью, вызывало странное беспокойство, ощущение некой неправильности, но Тубус никак не мог уловить, что именно не так. Он пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах.</p><p> — Только попробуй ещё что-нибудь в меня кинуть — спущу с лестницы, —предупредил он уже почти доплетшего новое заклинание Рошешуара и поставил Камеруна на пол. — А ты… ты и дня не продержишься в Морровинде. Пусть Лорд Вивек убедится, насколько ты бесполезен, а потом настанет мое время.</p><p>Тубус презрительно махнул рукой и развернулся, чтобы гордо удалиться. А потом потерял сознание.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Очнулся он на той самой проклятой банкетке, на которой недавно лежал Рошешуар. Приемная зала пустовала, светильники были приглушены. Храмовый служка, протиравший гонг, не отвлекаясь от работы, произнес:<p> — Чужеземцы, которые притащили вас сюда, просили передать, что если вы захотите с ними связаться, то они остановились в «Приюте пилигрима» в кантоне Святого Олмса.</p><p>Тубус поднял руку и посмотрел на потолок сквозь пальцы. Это был не худший из его дней, но определенно занял почетное место в коллекции таковых.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>А ночью ему снова приснился Лорд Вивек. Не смутный образ, сотканный из виденных до этого статуй и фресок, но сам бог во плоти, в точности такой же, каким Тубус видел его сегодня. Только этот Вивек не источал божественное сияние, а потому казался непривычно простым и мирским. А ещё — усталым. Он прошел по мягкому ковру, стащил через голову нагрудник и небрежно бросил на пол. Туда же последовала набедренная повязка, ворохом осыпались украшения. Вивек сел на роскошную кровать. Тяжело вздохнул и потер шею, нахмурил брови, словно думал о чем-то неприятном. В его руках будто сам собой оказался фиал с ароматным маслом. Забравшись с ногами на кровать, Вивек вылил немного на ладонь и растер масло по потускневшей коже. Ладонь скользнула по голени почти ласкающе, кожа влажно заблестела золотом. Плавные движения превратили обычную процедуру в священнодействие, руки обрисовали каждый мускул, поднялись выше, к бедрам, огладив напоследок колено. Тубус словно сам стал этим маслом: и вот уже он скользил по бедру под горячей ладонью, он растекался по коже, он пролился на постель от неловкого движения. Обвил руки исцеляющей прохладой, впитался в грудь, стек тягучей каплей вниз по животу.<p>Вивек собрал его на ладони, посмотрел прямо в глаза — и Тубус проснулся.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В местных гостиницах окна были непозволительной роскошью, поэтому Тубус открыл глаза в полной темноте, совершенно не представляя, сколько проспал. Рука сама собой потянулась и обхватила крепко стоящий член. Образ из недавнего сна всё не желал его покидать: такой манящий и желанный — и в то же время абсолютно непозволительный и запретный.<p>Сколь бы многословно Тубус не объяснял, отчего из всех Трибунов он выбрал служение именно Леди Альмалексии, правдивым всегда будет только одно. Похоть. Как мог он достойно носить маску ординатора, если не способен был совладать с собственными мыслями? Смотреть на Лорда Вивека, если разум затуманивало вожделение? Поэтому он решил, что только став Рукой Альмалексии, сможет блюсти идеалы веры, не отвлекаясь на греховные мысли.</p><p>В какой-то степени так и было, помимо того, что Рукой он так и не стал, а сейчас беззастенчиво надрачивал на своего бога.</p><p>Скрипнув зубами, усилием воли Тубус прервал это немыслимое грехопадение и сел. Раньше, когда его одолевали срамные порывы, на помощь всегда приходила плеть. Нескольких ударов по спине хватало, чтобы отрезвить плоть. Но теперь успокоение болью было ему недоступно.</p><p>Однако это не означало, что Тубус сдастся так просто. Он зажег лампу и одно за другим пять раз проделал все упражнения, предназначенные для поддержания пристойной физической формы благочестивых ординаторов. А потом ещё пять раз. И ещё.</p><p>Остановился он только тогда, когда понял, что мысли его теперь не посещают не только греховные, но и вовсе никакие. С чувством выполненного долга он уселся на кровать, оперся спиной о стену и решил, что можно позволить себе минутку отдохнуть.</p><p>Вернувшийся через пару часов Потерявший-Штаны нашел его в той же позе.</p><p> — Прости, прости, я должен был предупредить тебя, что не приду ночевать, но здесь такая община аргониан! Я позволил себе расслабиться и вновь почувствовать себя среди друзей, — с порога сообщил он, расстегивая и отбрасывая в угол рабский ошейник. — Надеюсь, твоя встреча с Лордом Вивеком тоже прошла хорошо? — Тубус хотел неопределенно махнуть рукой, но у него плохо получилось. — Тубус?</p><p> — Могло быть и лучше, — ответил Тубус и попытался встать. Недоуменно свел брови, когда у него ничего не получилось.</p><p> — Тубус, что с тобой? — обеспокоенно спросил Потерявший-Штаны и шагнул ближе.</p><p> — Всё в порядке. — Во второй раз у него получилось подняться, но потом ноги подогнулись и он упал прямо на друга.</p><p> — Это ты называешь «в порядке»?! — пропыхтел Потерявший-Штаны, пытаясь удержать такой вес. — Да ты весь горишь! Сядь скорее и дай себя осмотреть!</p><p>Кое-как усадив Тубуса обратно, Потерявший-Штаны наколдовал несколько огоньков, выпустил их в свободное плавание и принялся за осмотр. </p><p> — Признавайся, что ты делал?</p><p> — Тренировался.</p><p> — А больше похоже, что ты убивался! Долго?</p><p> — Пару-тройку часов… наверное.</p><p> — Это же… Да что надо делать, чтобы так измочалить мышцы?! Теперь готовься к паре-тройке часов лечения, упрямый данмер!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К сожалению, опытным путем Тубус выяснил, что тренировками от его маленькой проблемы тоже не избавиться. И заодно подумал, что не может вспомнить, как давно успокаивал плоть более приятным способом. Кажется, в последний раз он подцепил кого-то на одну ночь в таверне ещё на материке, в Эбонхарте. Или это было в Нарсисе?<p>Возможно, всё гораздо проще и не придётся убиваться каждый раз, а стоит просто выпустить пар? Трезво рассудив, что его сейчас не хватит даже на самый примитивный флирт и тем более — на цивилизованное расставание, Тубус решил обратиться в то чудесное место, где такие проблемы, как у него, решаются легко и быстро, по одному щелчку пальцев.</p><p>Пара баек о временах службы в Морнхолде, рассказанных местным ординаторам — и у него есть адрес подходящего заведения. Официально в святом городе-храме ни в коем случае не могло быть ни одного борделя. Фактически же в месте, настолько переполненном простыми работягами, шлюхи заводились как-то сами собой. Впрочем, портовые клоповники Тубуса не интересовали — там проще найти заразу, чем удовлетворение. А вот скромный, но презентабельный дом наслаждений для нужд зажиточных жителей и городской стражи (которая, конечно же, здесь никогда не бывала) для решения проблемы прекрасно подойдёт. </p><p>Разумеется, лысые шлюхи в Вивеке были под строжайшим запретом, но Тубус без труда присмотрел себе мальчишку с такой короткой стрижкой, что её вполне можно было принять за слегка обросшую лысину. Хотя, возможно, его привлек необычный для данмера оттенок волос — светлый, но не пепельный, а скорее схожий цветом с панцирем квамы-рабочего.</p><p> — Пусть ждет меня уже готовым, — сказал Тубус хозяйке борделя, отдавая сумму, вдвое превышающую названную цену. Он не был уверен, что не сорвется, а такие вещи стоило оплачивать заранее.</p><p> — Ни в чем себя не стесняйте, мутсэра. — Та все поняла правильно. Лёгкий знак рукой — и парня как ветром сдуло. — Если он не переживет вашу милость, то придется доплатить сверху, в остальном будьте совершенно свободны.</p><p>Расторопная служанка тут же поднесла ему кубок шейна, который Тубус осушил одним махом, а потом провела его на второй этаж, к нужной комнате, поклонилась и исчезла.</p><p>Его приказание было исполнено в точности: парень ждал на кровати, обнаженный, с положенным случаю томным выражением лица. При виде Тубуса он поднялся и подошел к нему, за руку провел к постели.</p><p> — Как тебя зовут? — Тубус позволил усадить себя и с ленивым интересом стал наблюдать, как парень возится с завязками его штанов.</p><p> — Ллаала, господин, — тот бросил на него робкий взгляд из-под ресниц, высвободил член и принялся за работу. Симпатичный, и вон как старается, голова так и ходит вверх-вниз. Наскучило, впрочем, быстро, и, похлопав Ллаалу по плечу — юноша послушно отстранился — Тубус поставил его на четвереньки. Огладил призывно оттопыренный зад, скользнул пальцами в ложбинку, проверяя, достаточно ли смазан, и, оставшись доволен осмотром, провел ладонью по спине вверх, до самой шеи, наслаждаясь мягкостью кожи.</p><p> — Ну что, Ллаала, ты готов? Потому что я — более чем, — и одним долгим движением вошёл до упора.</p><p> — Да, мутсэра, — Ллаала выгнулся и запрокинул голову. — Не сдерживайтесь, прошу.</p><p>Тубус и не собирался, независимо от просьб. Он сразу начал двигаться так, как ему хотелось, быстро и глубоко, под аккомпанемент одобрительных стонов. Крепко держа Ллаалу за бедра, он буквально насаживал его на себя, зажмурившись от удовольствия.</p><p>Он не хотел представлять Лорда Вивека, он просто хотел потрахаться без затей, но тот сам пришел в его мысли, ярко вспыхнул картинкой под веками. И Лорд Вивек смеялся над ним и над его жалкими попытками заменить настоящее вожделение на жалкую подделку.</p><p>Тубус прорычал ругательство, его движения стали ещё резче и яростнее, Ллаалу под ним, уткнув голову в скрещенные руки, теперь просто коротко вскрикивал на каждый мощный толчок.</p><p>Лорд Вивек, даже сейчас невозможно притягательный, хохотал от души. Просто хотел потрахаться и при этом искал лысую шлюху со знакомыми чертами лица. Кого ты обманываешь, Тубус, самый жалкий врун из рода Вантусов?</p><p>Тубус прижался к спине Ллаалу, вздыхая пряный запах пота, смешавшегося с духами, лизнул мокрый загривок, прикусил, заявляя права, накрыл его ладонь своей и сжал. Мой, сейчас только мой. Никого больше не надо.</p><p>Наваждение и правда было не обмануть. Тубус продолжал двигаться, зажмурившись, быстрыми, короткими толчками входя в податливое тело, упрямо пытаясь забыться в удовольствии, но у него не получалось. Это раньше он мог успокаивать себя тем, что все фантазии — пыль, теперь же, увидев Лорда Вивека в реальности, уже не мог отрицать: он — прекрасен, он — совершенен, и ни один смертный с ним не сравнится, ни один не сможет дать успокоения, пока Тубус не сможет прикоснуться к золотой с синим коже и вдохнуть тот самый запах...</p><p>Яростно двинув бедрами, Тубус, наконец, кончил с громким рыком и выпал из спонтанного транса в реальный мир.</p><p>Перед глазами мелькали мушки, настолько сильно он зажмурился. Тубус по-прежнему нависал над Ллаалу и сжимал его руку, но теперь что-то ему мешало.</p><p>Понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что это Ллаалу, и что тот изо всех сил вцепился зубами в тыльную сторону его ладони. Тубус недоуменно разжал пальцы — и парень тут же дернулся в сторону, отполз, вжался в спинку кровати, прижимая руку к груди. Тубус какое-то время рассматривал мокрые костяшки пальцев и ранки от зубов, которые тут же наполнились кровью, потом перевёл взгляд на Ллаалу — тот съежился и опустил голову, баюкая искалеченную руку здоровой, по щекам стекали слезы. В забытьи Тубус смял его пальцы, как неприятное письмо, и даже не заметил этого. И продолжал трахать беднягу, несмотря на стоны боли и просьбы, которые пропускал мимо ушей, пока не получил, что хотел. Хотел ли?</p><p>Ладонь Ллаалу выглядела скверно, кости переломаны. Если только их бордель не раскошелился на хорошего целителя, который сможет собрать их обратно, парень останется калекой. А Тубус... Тубус всегда был безразличен к чужой боли, но и радости от её вида не получал.</p><p>Он встал, поправил одежду и вышел из комнаты. Поймал первую попавшуюся служанку.</p><p> — Лекаря сюда, живо. — Та посмотрела на него, испуганно вздохнула, увидев прокушенную руку, и, взмахнув юбками, унеслась по коридору прочь. Тубус вернулся обратно, нашёл на столе бутылку шейна и плюхнулся на стул, прихлебывая прямо из горла. Так они и сидели в молчании — беззвучно плачущий Ллаалу и мрачно пьющий в одиночестве Тубус.</p><p>Лекарь нашёлся быстро и, с порога пробормотав извинения за дерзкого мальчишку, хотел было заняться рукой гостя, но Тубус его оттолкнул:</p><p> — Сначала его осмотри. И лечи хорошо, на совесть. Я проверю.</p><p>Увидев, что сталось с Ллаалу, лекарь почти не изменился в лице, но все равно было видно, что недавние извинения застряли у него в горле. Пока он занимался делом, Тубус допил шейн, поставил бутылку на пол, огляделся и оторвал кусок от сбитой на пол простыни, замотал им ладонь и привычно затянул узел зубами.</p><p>Когда лекарь закончил, Тубус подошел проверить работу, как и обещал. Протянул руку — Ллаалу испуганно отпрянул, но потом все-таки вложил в его ладонь свою. Тубус осторожно ощупал пальцы, ещё горячие от недавней волшбы и дрожащие за компанию со всем телом, потрогал ладонь, заставил сжать и разжать кулак — и только тогда отпустил.</p><p> — Ты славно поработал, — сказал он лекарю, протягивая несколько золотых за труды. — И будет лучше, если эта история не выйдет за пределы комнаты.</p><p>Бордель Тубус покидал в ещё более мрачном расположении духа, чем раньше. Его раздражало все — спертый воздух, расцветка стен, веселящиеся и пьющие на первом этаже люди. И когда один из них полез к нему, зовя распить чарку с его наипрекраснейшими друзьями, едва нашел в себе силы почти вежливо отказаться. Но пристававший был слишком пьян и потому настырен.</p><p>«А ведь почти ушел…» — подумал Тубус. И сломал спиной назойливого данмера стол, за которым пила его компания.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава вторая, в которой Тубус обретает цель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Пожалуй, больше не буду спрашивать, как прошел твой день, — задумчиво произнес Потерявший-Штаны, доставая из сумки припасы.</p><p> — Ну, я посетил один из местных борделей, — ответил Тубус, не поворачивая головы. Он лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову, и внимательно рассматривал узоры на потолке. — Мне там больше не рады.</p><p> — О, так это про тебя говорили… — Потерявший-Штаны счел за лучшее не развивать тему и помахал вяленой рыбой. — Зато смотри, что мне подарили! Очень вкусная!</p><p> — Угу.</p><p> — Ты там, случаем, не умираешь от внутреннего кровотечения? — внимательно посмотрел на него Потерявший-Штаны. — Или от травмы головы? Какой-то ты вялый…</p><p> — Даже не думай лезть ко мне со своими лекарскими штучками, — все так же меланхолично произнес Тубус. — Меня никто не задел даже.</p><p> — Тогда, если вдруг захочешь поделиться чем-нибудь со мной, ты же знаешь, что я всегда рад выслушать тебя и помочь советом в меру своих скромных сил.</p><p> — Я хочу послать тебя на хер алчущему.</p><p> — Ну, или так…</p><p>В дверь негромко постучали. Потерявший-Штаны, на ходу застегивая ошейник, отправился открывать. Тубус же был очень занят пересчетом мозаичных плашек на потолке и потому обратил внимание на гостя, только когда тот подошел прямо к его кровати.</p><p> — Мне нужна твоя помощь, — вместо приветствия произнес Камерун. Тубус же и вовсе не удостоил его ответом. Немного подождав, тот продолжил: — Архиканоник не хочет со мной разговаривать.</p><p> — Как ты вообще меня нашел?</p><p> — Я просидел у него в приемной целый день, — решив, что ему тоже можно не отвечать, невозмутимо продолжил Камерун. — На следующий день я не стал ждать, обошел охрану и прошел прямо в его кабинет. Но отчего-то Архиканоник не пожелал меня слушать. И теперь меня совсем не подпускают к храму.</p><p> — Ты совсем дикий, что ли? — Тубус почесал шею и сел. Внимательно посмотрел на новенькие ярко-голубые сапожки босмера с вышитыми на голенищах лотосами. Они так дисгармонировали с его видавшей виды неприметной одеждой, что это почти восхищало. Отчасти потому что Тубус лично приложил к этому руку.</p><p> — Здесь не шьют обувь маленького размера, — правильно понял его взгляд Камерун. — Пришлось взять детские. С тебя тридцать пять золотых.</p><p> — Пойди и вылови старые, — хмыкнул Тубус.</p><p> — Я отдам, — вмешался Потерявший-Штаны.</p><p> — Ты его раб? — с любопытством спросил Камерун, забирая у него деньги. — Я думал, Пакт отменил рабство для аргониан.</p><p> — Он тоже так думал, — хмыкнул Тубус.</p><p> — Ты из дома Дрес или Телванни?</p><p> — Ни того, ни другого. Индорил.</p><p> — Но разве Леди Альмалексия…</p><p> — Так, — Тубус понял, куда он клонит, и решил прервать разговор в зародыше, пока ему из-за плохого настроения не захотелось прервать кое-чью жизнь. — Ты пришел просить о помощи или донимать меня?</p><p> — Почему вы, данмеры, такие странные? Ваш бог обратился ко мне, не мой. Но и ты, и главный жрец вертитесь, как ужи на сковородке, лишь бы не помогать. Или в Морровинде принято почитать своих богов, идя им наперекор?</p><p> — А все потому, что вы, н’вахи, настолько тупы, что не стоит даже тратить время на разговоры с вами, — наставительно произнес Тубус, обуваясь. — Я сразу сказал, что ты бесполезен — и вот. Срезался прямо в самом начале.</p><p> — У тебя упало, — с непроницаемым лицом сообщил Камерун. — Самомнение. Ногу не отшиб?</p><p> — Пойдем, я покажу тебе, как нормальные эльфы разговаривают друг с другом, маленький дикарь, — Тубус застегнул куртку и, не следя, идет ли за ним Камерун, быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты. — Может, хоть чему-то научишься.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Показать лично, конечно же, не удалось: босмер не соврал, его не подпустили к храму и близко, но так было даже лучше. Тубус мог задействовать старые рычаги.<p>Насколько он знал, приемные часы Архиканоника давно истекли, и сейчас тот должен был проводить службу для своих, во внутреннем храме. Тубус не был уверен, что заклинание на входе его признает — официально он не слагал полномочий ординатора, но и не возвращался после перерождения к службе, к тому же на острове могли быть другие правила — но всё сложилось как нельзя лучше и двери перед ним открылись. Подождать, пока Архиканоник закончит проповедь и уединится для молитвы, было ещё проще.</p><p>Тубус зажег курительную палочку и подошел к тому же алтарю, у которого стоял Архиканоник, воткнул палочку в подставку и тоже замер, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. Какое-то время он и правда молился, потом мысленно попросил у Лорда Вивека прощения за своё неподобающее поведение и выразил надежду, что в самое ближайшее время ему выпадет шанс исправиться. А потом решил, что дальше тянуть не стоит, надо брать никс-быка за жвалы.</p><p> — Отрадно видеть, что дела у Храма во всех уголках Морровинда идут хорошо, — тихо произнёс он, как будто ни к кому не обращаясь.</p><p> — Не могу ответить тем же, — сухо ответил Архиканоник Тарвус, не открывая глаз. — Если даже приближенные не знают, что негоже отвлекать верующего во время молитвы, наша церковь катится в пропасть.</p><p> — Только отчаянное стремление послужить моему богу толкнуло меня на это, Архиканоник. Он выбрал чужеземца, но чужеземец не справился с такой великой честью, и теперь поручение Лорда Вивека под угрозой.</p><p> — И поэтому второй чужеземец пытается разделить участь первого? — Теперь Архиканоник Тарвус удостоил его взглядом — колючим и цепким.</p><p> — Смиренно надеюсь, что мои прошлые заслуги послужат мне искуплением. — Тубус невольно восхитился. Островной Архиканоник ничуть не уступал своему собрату, духовному проводнику из материкового храма. Тот тоже всегда распекал так, что хотелось на девять покаянных молитв больше положенного прочитать.</p><p> — Ваши прошлые заслуги остались в прошлом. Как когда-то изрек Лорд Вивек, вы для Вварденфелла — как чистый лист, и свою историю на нем будете писать здесь и сейчас, не оглядываясь на ворох старых черновиков. Не стоит начинать с такой кляксы, как епитимья от Архиканоника.</p><p> — И я горю желанием взяться за перо. Только скажите, с чего начать, и я тут же исчезну, — Тубус хотел добавить ещё что-то такое же самоотверженное, но не стал, запнувшись взглядом об курительную палочку Архиканоника. Она потухла, так толком и не разгоревшись.</p><p> — Мы грешим на тайные знаки и дурные предзнаменования, — произнес Архиканоник Тарвус, проследив за его взглядом. — Но, возможно, все гораздо прозаичнее. Если храмовый служка в лени своей допускает, чтобы палочки отсырели, Храм развалится сам, без всякой помощи со стороны. — Он попытался поджечь палочку и потерпел неудачу. — Начните с гробницы Дрелот. В ней хранится несколько важных для Храма реликвий, но в наше неспокойное время нельзя положиться даже на защиту предков. Проверьте целостность печатей на хранилище и, если что-то не в порядке, немедленно сообщите.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>До Молаг Мара они добрались на корабле, дальше отправились сквозь пустоши Молаг Амура верхом. Путешествие обошлось без приключений, если не считать таковыми взбесившегося воина квама, отбившегося от гнезда, и двоих эшлендеров-изгнанников, которые, впрочем, не рискнули напасть. Лагерь разбили на берегу залива. До искомой гробницы оставалось всего ничего, но уже темнело, а только самоубийца сунется в  гробницу чужого рода с наступлением темноты.<p> — Я так понимаю, задушевная беседа у костра нам не светит, — вздохнул Рошешуар. Его напарник занимался поистине странным делом — разложив на земле остатки выловленного таки из канала сапога, что-то увлеченно из него кроил, не отвлекаясь на разговоры. Потерявший-Штаны изображал покладистого раба, смиренно сидящего рядом с хозяином, то и дело рассеянно трогал ошейник, как будто забывая, какую роль играет, и испуганно косился на сферу-центуриона. Сфера путешествовала с ними от самого Вивека, принадлежала, судя по всему, альтмеру и вела себя смирно, большую часть времени проводя в неактивном состоянии, но Потерявший-Штаны, похоже, всё равно ждал от нее подвоха. Тубус смотрел вдаль с видом эльфа, смертельно уставшего от бренности бытия и тупости н'вахов, с которыми ему приходилось делить божью милость, и уж точно к беседе был не расположен.</p><p> — Потерявший-Штаны, а ты родился в Чернотопье или за его пределами? — порывшись в сумке и не найдя там ничего интересного, Рошешуар сам выбрал себе жертву для беседы. Потерявший-Штаны оглянулся на Тубуса и, только получив разрешающий взмах рукой, ответил:</p><p> — Я родился и вырос в Шедоуфене, мутсэра.</p><p> — Как тогда ты стал рабом? Я не так уж много путешествовал по землям Пакта, но ни разу не видел раба-аргонианина. Я думал, отпустили всех.</p><p> — Не все Великие Дома поддержали соглашение Пакта, мутсэра, — Потерявший-Штаны потрогал ошейник, раздумывая, что можно сказать, а что нет. — Проехав по землям острова, вы очень скоро в этом убедитесь.</p><p> — То есть, тебя пленили здесь? Или работорговцы смеют охотиться прямо в Чернотопье?</p><p> — В Чернотопье смеют охотиться доминионцы, — не мигая, уставился на него Потерявший-Штаны, потеряв и терпение. — Срезать лица, уничтожать Хисты и есть детенышей. Работорговцы всего лишь проходятся по краю, хватая того, кто отбился от племени.</p><p>Рошешуар смутился и бросил быстрый взгляд на Камеруна, то ли ища поддержки, то ли проверяя его реакцию.</p><p> — Ты был со мной и видел деревни, разоренные Ковенантом и Пактом, — ответил тот, ловко орудуя ножом. — Нет причин полагать, что наши солдаты ведут себя по-другому.</p><p> — Вроде бы там никто никого не ел или... нет, молчи, не хочу этого знать!</p><p> — Правда слишком тяжела для альтмерского патриота? — усмехнулся Тубус.</p><p> — Да нет, ему все равно — вон, режет свою шкурку, — рассеянно отозвался Рошешуар. — А я родился и вырос в Вэйресте. Да и вообще — ученый из Гильдии Магов, а мы держимся в стороне от междоусобиц. Двемеролог, как вы уже могли догадаться.</p><p> — По этой… штуке, да. — Двемерская сфера, словно в ответ на слова Потерявшего-Штаны, с лязгом развернулась в активное положение, аргонианин вздрогнул и подобрал хвост. — Она точно ручная?</p><p> — Это не штука, это — Мария-Антуанетта, моя доверенная спутница, — поправил его Рошешуар. Тубус с сомнением оглядел тускло поблескивающие в свете костра металлические пластины. Обычная сфера, хоть и непривычной конструкции. На принадлежность к женскому полу указывал разве что роскошный белый металлический цветок, прилепленный на головной гребень. — И да, она совершенно безвредна для моих друзей.</p><p> — И попутчиков? — Потерявший-Штаны потеребил ошейник.</p><p> — И попутчиков, если они не пытаются сбросить моих друзей в канал, — Рошешуар внимательно посмотрел на Тубуса. Тот не удостоил его ответным вниманием.</p><p> — Как вы оказались в Морровинде? — поспешно сменил тему Потерявший-Штаны. — Довольно дальнее путешествие для жителей юга.</p><p> — Я слышал, что здешние двемерские механизмы не похожи ни на какие другие, таких во всем во всем Тамриэле не сыщешь. Не изучить их было бы преступлением. Как только Вварденфелл ослабил контроль над въездом чужеземцев, я тут же снарядил экспедицию. А Камерун вызвался мне помогать. Правда, не успели мы толком пауков разослать, как он получил приглашение от лорда Вивека — и теперь уже я помогаю ему.</p><p> — Мне жаль, что ваша экспедиция не состоялась, — заметил Потерявший-Штаны вполне искренне. Тубус же с неудовольствием подумал, что эта механическая дрянь у альтмера, оказывается, еще и не одна. Стоило только открыть границы священного острова — и вот пожалуйста, какой только мусор не прибивает к берегу!</p><p> — А, пустяки! Эти руины простояли здесь не одну тысячу лет, подождут ещё немного. Вот если бы получить доступ к Заводному Городу… — мечтательно протянул Рошешуар.</p><p> — Скорее гуар запоет, — не выдержал Тубус. — Ползай по гномьим развалинам, подбирай мусор, а на святое произведение искусства даже не заглядывайся.</p><p> — Один твой бог уже почтил нас вниманием, кто знает — может, и второй отзовется.</p><p>Тубус пробормотал расхожую фразу о н’вахах, которые родились в канаве и были воспитаны червями, и вновь отвернулся изучать горизонт. Какое-то время все молчали.</p><p> — Можно посмотреть твой ошейник? — вдруг произнес Камерун, закончивший, наконец, измываться над останками сапога. Потерявший-Штаны недоуменно моргнул. — Я ничего не испорчу, правда.</p><p>Камерун тут же оказался рядом, пробежался пальцами по ошейнику — металлический обод послушно раскрылся на две половинки и лег к нему в руки.</p><p> — А ты не думал о том, что должен спросить разрешения у меня? — веско бросил Тубус.</p><p> — Не ты же носишь этот ошейник.</p><p> — Зато его носит мой раб, и если я захочу, то накажу его за такую вольность.</p><p> — Вы, данмеры, ленивые. Кто тогда будет носить твои вещи? — Камерун приладил к ошейнику с внутренней стороны широкую кожаную полосу и протянул Потерявшему-Штаны, мол, проверяй. Тот застегнул ошейник, покрутил головой, и на его губах расплылась улыбка блаженства.</p><p> — Потрясающе… Спасибо!</p><p> — Валенвудская кожа, другой такой не найдешь во всем Тамриэле. Кроме того, — улыбнулся Камерун, — он вообще не раб.</p><p> — Интересное замечание. И очень самонадеянное, — заметил Тубус.</p><p> — Я не слишком хорошо знаком с рабовладельческими порядками, но мне кажется, что ошейник не должен так просто сниматься, в этом весь его смысл.</p><p> — Не всех рабов держал на коротком поводке, только самых буйных. Потерявший-Штаны всегда вел себя безупречно. Ошейник — это просто символ принадлежности, не более.</p><p> — И он лечит ссадины на шее, когда думает, что его никто не видит. Ошейник нерабочий.</p><p> — Расточительством было бы не воспользоваться его природными данными. Он и меня лечит.</p><p> — Тогда ему нет смысла скрываться.</p><p> — Не все господа чувствуют себя свободно, когда видят, что раб может колдовать, — подхватил Потерявший-Штаны. — Особенно Телванни. Однажды меня даже вызвали на дуэль. Я мирный аргонианин, не умею сражаться. Поэтому не демонстрирую магию без нужды.</p><p> — Дома меня часто винят в излишнем любопытстве, но это общая черта нашей расы. Прошу прощения, если чем-то вас обидел, — примирительно кивнул Камерун. — Я просто пытаюсь понять чужую культуру. Насколько типично для раба глазеть по сторонам с любопытством?</p><p> — Нетипично, но я не запрещаю.</p><p> — Дерзить свободным?</p><p> — Если они доминионцы — почему нет?</p><p> — Расплачиваться из своего кармана наперекор воле хозяина? — Камерун помахал голенищем искромсанного сапога.</p><p> — Да, — немного помолчав, согласился Тубус. — Надо быть бдительнее в мелочах.</p><p> — Так он правда, что ли, не раб? — удивился Рошешуар. — Но зачем?</p><p> — Технически я и правда был рабом, — Потерявший-Штаны встопорщил и снова сложил перья на голове. — Но недолго. Я не сказал ни слова неправды: прибыв на Вварденфелл, я точно так же, как и вы, считал, что после пактовских соглашений моему народу нечего бояться. Даже спорил с Тубусом… Работорговцы умыкнули меня на вторую же ночь. Слава Хисту, Тубус догнал их и спас меня. С тех пор я ношу ошейник. Лучше быть рабом понарошку, чем на самом деле.</p><p> — Но почему вы сразу не сказали? Мы бы поняли. И даже одобрили.</p><p> — Я вижу тебя второй раз в жизни, — ответил Тубус. — С чего мне тебе доверять? С чего мне вообще вам доверять? После того, как остров был открыт для чужеземцев, в храме стали атрибутику в три раза чаще пересчитывать.</p><p> — Типичный данмер, — хмыкнул Рошешуар, и разговор увял как-то сам собой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Оказалось, что родовая гробница Дрелотов интересовала не только их. Путешественники насторожились, заметив разбитый прямо возле узорчатых дверей лагерь, который сулил любую неприятность из возможных, но потом Рошешуар увидел у костра упитанного норда, с удовольствием обгладывающего куриную ножку, и расслабился. Потрогал Камеруна за плечо, привлекая внимание.<p> — Ты смотри, кто здесь! Да, определенно стоило подпереть чем-нибудь тот саркофаг.</p><p>После этих слов норда они поприветствовали неожиданно тепло.</p><p> — Как жизнь, как приключения? — Рошешуар подошел к норду и пожал ему руку, как старому знакомому. — Фанаты нанимателя не замучили?</p><p> — Фанаты нам только в радость, — возразил тот, отвечая на приветствие Камеруна. — К тому же, на меня они мало внимания обращают.</p><p> — А Дрен давно внутри?</p><p> — Да уж пару часов как.</p><p> — Вот какая удача — мы с друзьями как раз в гробницу направляемся. Посмотреть, где он?</p><p> — Очень обяжете, — флегматично отозвался норд и снова принялся жевать.</p><p> — Это Борфри, помощник Нарсиса Дрена, — пояснил Рошешуар, направляясь ко входу в гробницу. — А Нарсис, он… мастер разгадывания древних загадок, отважный исследователь, первоклассный писатель и… как там было?</p><p> — Зияющее светило авантюризма, — с серьезным видом добавил Камерун.</p><p> — Потрясающе меткое замечание, коллега! Даже не буду поправлять. Великий охреолог, в общем. Ну, сами увидите. Что-то мне подсказывает, что от входа он недалеко отошел.</p><p>Искомый Нарсис Дрен, действительно, нашелся почти сразу — у первой же развилки. Спрятавшись за постамент с урной, он напряженно наблюдал за чем-то в левом ответвлении коридора.</p><p> — Нарсис, эй, Нарсис! — воодушевленный окрик Рошешуара заставил его вздрогнуть и ещё больше вжаться в стену. — Как мы рады тебя видеть, ты не представляешь!</p><p> — Ш-ш-ш, неразумные путники, — замахал рукой он. — Вы спугнете чудовище, которое я здесь подстерегаю. Как только оно выйдет, я сразу же его сражу! Кстати, не будете ли вы так любезны поторопить его?</p><p> — Ага, ищи дура… — начал было Рошешуар, но Камерун вгляделся в пляшущие на стене той комнаты жуткие тени, его губы чуть дрогнули, и он потянул Рошешуара за рукав, привлекая внимание.</p><p> — Я могу, — коротко сказал он и неслышно скользнул в коридор.</p><p>Судьба самонадеянного босмера Тубуса волновала мало, сожрут — и ладно, справедливость возьмет верх. Поэтому он принялся разглядывать прославленного авантюриста. Помимо баснословно дорогого стеклянного доспеха, в глаза сразу бросалось то, что за своей внешностью Дрен следил с нетипичным для авантюриста рвением. Чистые, идеально уложенные длинные волосы, тщательно выбритое лицо, стойкий аромат дорогих духов, и, Тубус мог поклясться, губы его подозрительно ярко поблескивали в неверном свете ламп. Непонятно было, как он собирался поддерживать всю эту красоту, целыми днями таскаясь по пыльной и заброшенной гробнице, но в былые дни Тубус бы, пожалуй, завалил для такого смазливого данмера парочку чудовищ. Сейчас всё это не имело значения.</p><p> — Ты сейчас сожрешь его глазами, — влез Рошешуар. — Не спугни звезду.</p><p> — Я дал обет Лорду Вивеку, — отозвался Тубус, но глаз, впрочем, не отвел. — Только служение, никаких посторонних интрижек.</p><p>На самом деле обет он собирался принести по возвращении из экспедиции, но чужеземцам все равно не понять всех этих тонкостей, поэтому пусть хоть так.</p><p> — Пожалуй, нам всем стоит сказать Лорду Вивеку спасибо за это.</p><p>Жуткая тень исчезла, а потом и Камерун вернулся. К большому сожалению Тубуса, целый и невредимый.</p><p> — Я его спугнул, — невозмутимо сообщил он. — Но, возможно, чудовище скоро вернется.</p><p> — Так и знал, что на дилетантов нельзя положиться, — вздохнул Нарсис. — Ну ничего-ничего, о мои неопытные друзья! Я возьму над вами шефство, и под моим чутким руководством вы непременно станете лучшими искателями приключений современности! После меня, разумеется, — и с этим словами он уверенно прошествовал в противоположную от опасной комнаты сторону.</p><p> — Он нас не помнит, — удивленно шепнул Камеруну Рошешуар. Тот кивнул и с заговорщическим видом оттопырил карман куртки. Оттуда тут же выглянул маленький мохнатый паучок.</p><p> — Да ладно! Чудовище из чудовищ! — фыркнул Рошешуар.</p><p>Камерун осторожно помог паучку выбраться из кармана и опустил его на пол. Тот тут же, шустро перебирая лапками, убежал обратно. На противоположной стене вновь заплясали жуткие тени.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пока спускались, догоняя Нарсиса, Тубус внимательно осматривал лестницу — паутина повсюду, корни на потолке, песок под ногами, воздух затхлый и влажный, где-то вдалеке капает вода. Какой бы славный род здесь ни покоился, потомки давно забыли про него. А это значит, что…<p>Нарсис Дрен, не прерывая нравоучительной речи, так резво проскакал назад, что сомнений у Тубуса и вовсе не осталось.</p><p>Призрак-привратник. Поджидал их прямо у входа в большой зал. При жизни это была женщина, красивая и статная, сейчас же Тубус с тревогой отметил признаки разложения — призрачная плоть размылась, обнажая мышцы и даже кости, дорогие одежды полуистлели, местами вовсе исчезнув. Сколько же здесь никто не возносил молитв? Сто пятьдесят, может быть, двести лет. Скверный срок.</p><p> — Кто посмел потревожить покой многоуважаемой семьи Дрелот? — даже голос у нее сбивался, часть фразы она прохрипела, в конце сорвалась на визг. — Назовите себя или пожнете плоды непокорности!</p><p>Нарсис счел спину Тубуса лучшим укрытием — в этом и была его ошибка. Тубус сделал шаг в сторону, нежно обхватил его ладонью за шею и вытолкнул вперед. Взгляд призрака тут же завладел им, и Нарсис застыл, хватая ртом воздух. Потом он что-то залепетал, но Тубус не вслушивался. Пусть отвлекает, как раз выиграет немного времени.</p><p>Он прошел к ближайшему алтарю, достал из поясной сумки россыпь курительных палочек, выбрал подходящую случаю и зажег. За неимением подставки, воткнул её прямо в песок. Протянул ещё четыре подоспевшему Потерявшему-Штаны, тот кивнул. Пока они зажигали по палочке на каждого, Тубус прикрыл глаза и, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, прочитал стих за упокой мятущихся душ, потом возносящий хвалу великой жертве тех, кто посвятил себя охране гробницы, и последний — с извинениями за столь наглое вторжение. Перечислил поименно всех спутников, даже Нарсиса Дрена, раз уж он до сих пор не орет от боли и так хорошо отвлекает привратницу.</p><p>Святое число молитв помогло, к призраку вернулись подобающий облик и ясность ума. Разгладив руками призрачную юбку, на которой и так не было ни морщинки, женщина приложила руку к сердцу в приветственном жесте.</p><p> — Веласа из семьи Дрелот тепло приветствует служителей Храма и их друзей. Чувствуйте себя свободно в стенах нашей гробницы. Наш Дом всегда рад гостям.</p><p> — Вот видите, — немного дрожащим голосом произнес Нарсис, горделиво расправив плечи. — Нарсис Дрен всегда найдет выход! Учитесь!</p><p>«Преданные ученики», однако, не разделили его триумф, если, конечно, не считать за таковое душераздирающий вздох Рошешуара.</p><p> — Ну-ну, бояться больше нечего! — не смутился Нарсис. — Думаю, нам туда! — и указал на следующую дверь, сам, однако, не двинувшись с места.</p><p>Тубус пошел первым — впрочем, скоро его догнал Камерун.</p><p> — Почему служители Храма? Разве аргониан принимают в лоно церкви Трибунала?</p><p> — Потерявший-Штаны не состоит в Храме. Она имела в виду нас с тобой. Мы здесь по заданию Лорда Вивека, а значит — в статусе служителей Храма, хоть и не являемся таковыми на деле. Только не обольщайся, этот статус…</p><p> — Дарован мне по ошибке, я понял, — кивнул Камерун. — Даст ли он допуск в секретное хранилище?</p><p> — Сейчас проверим. Его закладывал Храм, так что проблем быть не должно, но никогда нельзя точно сказать, как отреагируют духи-стражи, если с тобой нет потомка их рода. Да и с ним, впрочем, тоже…</p><p>Гробница оказалась совсем небольшой, хранилище нашлось сразу за скромным молельным залом. Правда, между ними и дверью стоял алчущий.</p><p>Наученный горьким опытом, Нарсис выбрал новым убежищем спину Рошешуара, который, в свою очередь, застыл в проходе, загородив рукой дорогу Потерявшему-Штаны. Мария-Антуанетта, лязгнув сочленениями, выдвинула из недр металлической руки короткий клинок. Камерун потянулся к луку. Тубус, готовый в любой момент выхватить меч, не мог их осуждать.</p><p>Алчущий, впрочем, остался безучастен к их тревогам. Так и стоял смирно: темный блестящий горб на спине мерно вздымался в такт дыханию, когтистые пальцы слегка подрагивали, из уродливой пасти то и дело слегка высовывался язык, пробуя воздух на вкус.</p><p> — Он не тронет гостей семьи Дрелот… если они пришли с миром, — призрак-привратник вплыл следом, покровительственно потрепал алчущего по загривку, тот довольно застрекотал. — Но горе тому, кто замыслил недоброе…</p><p>Нарсис тихо икнул и тут же прочистил горло, пытаясь скрыть момент слабости.</p><p> — Мы здесь по поручению Храма, и только оно нас интересует, — ответил Тубус. — Нам нечего бояться.</p><p> — Если ваши помыслы чисты, проходите без страха, — эхом повторила привратница.</p><p>Магические печати слабо засветились голубым, когда Тубус приложил ладонь к двери. Поверх затейливого магического узора пролегла едва различимая сетка трещин.</p><p>Тубус нахмурился и достал из сумки ключ-камень, который под свою ответственность прихватил из запасников Храма. Да, самонадеянно, но тащиться в такую даль, только чтобы поцеловать закрытые двери, в его планы не входило. Если это всего лишь воздействие времени, а не стороннее вмешательство, значит, реликвии на месте. Тогда они просто запрут хранилище обратно, развернутся и уйдут, зато Архиканоник получит действительно проверенную информацию.</p><p>Как только он вставил камень в центральное отверстие, печати начали гаснуть одна за другой, затем с тихим шелестом дезактивировались обычные ловушки — и Тубус толкнул дверь.</p><p>В хранилище было пусто.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава третья, в которой все переворачивается с ног на голову</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нарсис Дрен, непостижимым образом оказавшийся внутри раньше них, разочарованно цокнул языком и пнул обломок ящика.</p>
<p> — Эта гробница выглядела такой нетронутой и многообещающей. В свитке говорилось…</p>
<p> — Кто вас ограбил? — не вслушиваясь в его стенания, Тубус обратился к привратнице.</p>
<p> — Нас никто не грабил, — спокойно ответила та.</p>
<p> — Храм оставлял здесь важные реликвии на хранение?</p>
<p> — Оставлял.</p>
<p> — Они хранятся где-то в другом месте?</p>
<p> — Да.</p>
<p> — В этой гробнице?</p>
<p> — Нет.</p>
<p> — Кто их забрал?</p>
<p> — Член дома Дрелот.</p>
<p> — Дом Дрелот не заходил сюда лет двести! — Тубус почувствовал, что теряет самообладание. — Кто заходил сюда?</p>
<p> — Член Дома Дрелот.</p>
<p>Тубус глубоко вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Нарсиса, продолжающего ворчать и треплющего край ветхого полотнища со стилизованным изображением цепи. Потом на бродящего среди бесполезного мусора Камеруна. На Рошешуара, со скучающим видом подпирающего стену, и его уродскую двемерскую штуковину. Потерявший-Штаны, стоящий неподалеку, беспокойно завозился — наверняка за погремушкой полез.</p>
<p> — Хорошо, — кое-как взял себя в руки Тубус. — Он забрал что-то отсюда?</p>
<p> — Только то, что принадлежит ему по праву рождения, — повторила привратница.</p>
<p> — Столько денег зря, — посетовал Нарсис Дрен, размахивая свитком. — Я был уверен, что гробница намного больше…</p>
<p>Тубус выхватил у него свиток, чтобы не мельтешил перед глазами. Наверняка подделка…</p>
<p>Пробежав глазами по первым строчкам, он слегка изменился в лице. Это не ускользнуло от внимания Нарсиса.</p>
<p> — Что там? — оживился он. — Не томи, о мой преданный ученик!</p>
<p>Тубус поднял руку, призывая к тишине.</p>
<p> — Ты ошибся гробницей, — равнодушно ответил он. — Тут написано совсем другое название.</p>
<p> — Не может этого быть! — возмутился Нарсис. — Я — лучший знаток кимериса во всем Морровинде! Впрочем, я всегда не прочь поправить ученика в его заблуждении…</p>
<p> — Тебе нужна гробница Дрелос, видишь?</p>
<p> — Хм, — Нарсис уставился на указанное место, будто и вправду читал. — Действительно, похоже на то!</p>
<p> — Советую поторопиться, — добавил Тубус, сворачивая свиток и засовывая его за пояс. — Вдруг в этот самый момент другой, менее прославленный авантюрист открывает дверь в тайное хранилище?</p>
<p> — Вряд ли, когда я покупал этот свиток, торговец уверял меня, что он существует в единственном экземпляре.</p>
<p> — Безусловно, его словам стоит верить. — Тубус шлепнул Нарсиса по руке, не давая стащить свиток.</p>
<p> — Я как-то наткнулся на древнюю гробницу, просто ища проход к интересующим меня двемерским руинам, — добавил сверху Рошешуар, не отлипая от облюбованной им стены. — Потом оказалось, что это была легендарная затерянная библиотека, а я и не заглянул!</p>
<p> — Дрелос… Да, пожалуй, мне стоит найти проводника и… — Нарсис Дрен исчез так быстро, будто его и не было.</p>
<p> — Там правда ошибка? — спросил Рошешуар.</p>
<p> — Да, дуракам везет — он нашел путь к гробнице пресвятого рода Велот.</p>
<p> — О… В таком случае это…</p>
<p> — И я скорее перерезал бы ему глотку, чем позволил протянуть загребущие ручонки к великому наследию предков рода данмерского. На его счастье, он даже не понял, какое сокровище приобрел. Теперь этот свиток вернется в лоно Храма, на сегодня достаточно разграбленных гробниц.</p>
<p> — Что ж, если гробница Дрелос на самом деле существует — это будет ещё забавнее!</p>
<p> — Этот символ, — к ним присоединился Камерун, протягивая обрывок ткани. — Он не похож на те, что изображены на гобеленах.</p>
<p>Тубус взял его в руки. Клочок был совсем крошечным, грязь и подпалины не давали возможности определить рисунок и даже цвет, но чудом держащаяся пуговица сохранилась хорошо, и символ на ней был виден с недвусмысленной четкостью.</p>
<p> — Не похож… — медленно произнес Тубус. — Уходим. Нужно доложить Архиканонику.</p>
<p>Едва они вышли из хранилища, как Тубус услышал, что его кто-то зовет.</p>
<p> — Тубус-с Вантус-с, — выплывая прямо из стены, повторил призрак. Настолько древний, что прежний облик окончательно стерся, оставив лишь безликий силуэт в лохмотьях. — Дом Дрес взывает об отмщении.</p>
<p> — Я никогда не вредил Дому Дрес, — ответил Тубус, вспоминая убитых им работорговцев. Разумеется, у них не было знаков отличия, но ведь это наверняка были Телванни.</p>
<p> — Ты опозорил наследника Дома Дрес, Тубус Вантус, — призрак ткнул в него истлевшим пальцем. — Это тяжкое преступление.</p>
<p>За спиной хрустнул суставами, поднимаясь с пола, алчущий.</p>
<p> — Я спас ему жизнь. — Не сразу, но Тубус вспомнил, о ком идет речь. Кто бы мог подумать, что духи так злопамятны. И так вездесущи. — Он сам себя опозорил, когда позволил схватить себя… — он спохватился, но пришлось договаривать: — Дому Индорил.</p>
<p>В горле у алчущего неприятно заклокотало. Камерун едва заметно поменял позу, перенеся вес на другую ногу, Рошешуар громко втянул воздух носом и сунул руку в карман. Мария-Антуанетта предупреждающе заворчала. Даже Потерявший-Штаны приготовился то ли бежать, то ли бросаться сумками.</p>
<p> — Я пошел против воли своего Дома и освободил сына Дома Дрес — ценой жизни моих соклановцев. — На самом деле Тубус даже не знал, в чьи разборки влез, и того щенка спас только потому, что приглянулся, но мстительным духам об этом знать совершенно необязательно. — Для того чтобы смыть мое злодеяние, крови пролилось достаточно.</p>
<p> — Ещё и предатель своего Дома, — прошелестел призрак. Тубус скрипнул зубами и подал спутникам незаметный знак отступать. У него не было уверенности, что он справится с алчущим и двумя разгневанными духами одновременно, но втягивать в это Потерявшего-Штаны тем более было нечестно.</p>
<p>Они не послушались.</p>
<p> — Ты посмел войти в гробницу Дома Дрес после всего, что сотворил. Войти, прикрываясь храмовой личиной. Мы не можем пойти против воли Храма, но для того, чтобы исполнить поручение, довольно одного посланника. Ты останешься здесь, Тубус Вантус, и сполна ответишь за все прегрешения, коих у тебя найдется немало.</p>
<p>Рошешуар вытащил руку из кармана, коротко взмахнул ей снизу вверх и кинул что-то в алчущего. По уродливому телу прошла дрожь, чудище выгнулось и застыло, коротко подергиваясь.</p>
<p>Тубус не стал разбрасываться подарками судьбы — выхватил меч, в два шага оказался возле скованного заклятием алчущего и нанес удар в так удачно подставленное горло, меж раскрывшихся хитиновых пластин. Полилась густая черная кровь, призраки гневно завопили.</p>
<p> — Ходу, ходу, ходу! — По скорости отступления они превзошли даже Нарсиса Дрена, тот мог бы гордиться столь прилежными учениками. Сзади что-то заскрежетало, послышался тяжелый топот: алчущий явно был здесь не единственным стражем.</p>
<p>Призрачная рука высунулась из пола и схватила Тубуса за ногу, но ей не хватило силы его повалить. Ещё одна атаковала из стены, но он был к этому готов и просто ушел в сторону, не сбавляя скорости.</p>
<p>Повезло, что гробница такая маленькая. Один за другим они выскочили наружу, и Тубус, бежавший последним, захлопнул двери и навалился на них спиной. С той стороны кто-то ударился всем телом, створки чуть поддались, и Тубус проехал ногами по земле. Рошешуар бросился ему на помощь. Пока они вдвоем подпирали двери, Камерун выудил из Тубусова кармана ключ-камень и приложил к замку. Внутри что-то щелкнуло, засовы встали на место, и можно было выдохнуть.</p>
<p> — Опозорил сына Дома Дрес, а? — переводя дыхание, спросил Рошешуар.</p>
<p> — Всего-то переспал, нашли к чему придраться. — Тубус достал из ножен меч, критически осмотрел темные разводы на лезвии и огляделся в поисках подходящей тряпки  — он слышал, что кровь алчущего не только ядовита, но и крайне вредна для ткани, кожи и даже металла. Проверять на практике не хотелось.</p>
<p>От маленького лагеря Нарсиса Дрена остались только мусор и непогашенное в спешке кострище. Пришлось позаимствовать у Потерявшего-Штаны моток бинтов из сумки.</p>
<p> — У вас за это рубят головы?</p>
<p> — Ну, там были особые обстоятельства. — Кровь оттиралась плохо. — Что ты сделал с алчущим?</p>
<p> — А, это, — Рошешуар достал из кармана и показал на ладони маленький шарик из двемерского металла. — Это успокойка. Моя личная разработка. В двемерских руинах никогда не знаешь, на кого наткнешься за следующим поворотом, а эти штуки позволяют решить проблему бескровно. Ну, по возможности, — добавил он, глядя на попытки Тубуса отмыть клинок хотя бы в прибрежной воде.</p>
<p> — Это был не тот случай. — Удовлетворившись, наконец, результатом, Тубус обтер лезвие насухо и вложил клинок в ножны. — Подытожим. Наши реликвии унес какой-то н’вах. Он мог прийти из Тель Аруна, Молаг Мара или Садрит Моры, и все, что мы имеем в качестве ориентира — это фамилия Дрелот, если ему не достало мозгов назваться чужим именем.</p>
<p> — Не совсем, — подал голос Камерун, устроившийся на одном из пустых ящиков. Не поднимая головы, он увлеченно делал какие-то пометки в маленькой книжице.</p>
<p> — Ты умеешь писать? — делано удивился Тубус.</p>
<p>Вместо ответа Камерун показал ему развернутую книжицу. Во всю страницу был схематично набросан волосатый хер. Причем волосатый в прямом смысле слова — на головке у него красовался весьма узнаваемый хвостик.</p>
<p> — Доступно? — уточнил Камерун.</p>
<p> — И почерк у тебя отвратительный, — фыркнул Тубус. — А теперь покажи, что ты накарябал на самом деле.</p>
<p> — Сначала ты. Что за символ был на той пуговице?</p>
<p> — Нарисовать?</p>
<p> — Можешь просто рассказать, для начала.</p>
<p> — Пока мутсэры бренчат яйцами, не изволите ли чайку? — Рошешуар флегматично протянул флягу Потерявшему-Штаны, не знающему, как реагировать на внезапно накалившуюся обстановку.</p>
<p> — Не откажусь, — с благодарностью ответил тот.</p>
<p> — Символ Великого Дома, — сначала Тубус хотел утаить правду, а то и вовсе сказать, что это просто ничего не значащая безделушка, но потом рассудил, что этот глазастый скриб все равно видел, что пуговица припрятана в карман, а значит, имеет какую-никакую ценность, и уже не отстанет.</p>
<p> — Я был в Храме и видел стяги с гербами Великих Домов. Среди них такого не было.</p>
<p> — Этого Дома более не существует, а все упоминания о нем стерты. Однако некоторые артефакты, полагаю, были слишком хороши для того, чтобы уничтожать их, а потому Храм предпочел сохранить их в тайне.</p>
<p> — Как он назывался?</p>
<p> — Дом Дагот. — Тубус никогда не был мнительным эльфом, но ему показалось, что коснувшийся лица ветер был необычно теплым, да и поднялся только что. — Не трепите это имя почем зря — кинут в застенки, не разбираясь. То, что я вам сказал, это страшная ересь, непосвященные о ней и вовсе не слышали.</p>
<p>Камерун кивнул, сделал в книжке ещё несколько пометок и сказал:</p>
<p> — Если я сделал верные выводы, то мы ищем данмера невысокого роста, со средним размером ноги. У него светлые длинные волосы, не хватает пальца на левой руке, и он слегка прихрамывает на правую ногу. Он был один и, очевидно, не привык к физической работе, но и в магии изменения не искусен. К сожалению, нам слишком быстро пришлось покинуть гробницу, а здесь если и были какие следы, Нарсис Дрен все затоптал.</p>
<p> — И ты понял все это, просто копаясь в мусоре? — недоверчиво спросил Тубус.</p>
<p> — Когда мер не опасается преследования, он оставляет очень много следов, — философски ответил Камерун, разглядывая на свету тот самый длинный волос.</p>
<p> — Босмерская ищейка.</p>
<p> — Скажи спасибо, что не гончая.</p>
<p> — Что?</p>
<p> — Ничего.</p>
<p> — А нет ли чего покрепче чаю? — слабым голосом спросил Потерявший-Штаны.</p>
<p> — Выдвигаемся, — Тубус предпочел не тратить время на бесполезные препирания. — Чем раньше Архиканоник узнает о пропаже артефактов — тем лучше.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Это был тот же самый бордель, но никто не спешил выгонять его прочь. Тубус подумал, как же быстро они все здесь починили, а потом встретился взглядом с хозяйкой. Та приветливо улыбнулась ему, будто не она недавно выкрикивала ему вслед проклятия, а потом не дала и рта раскрыть.<p> — У нас есть для вас кое-что особенное, мутсэра, — и она поманила его за собой.</p>
<p>«Мешок с чумными крысами?» — отстранённо подумал Тубус, но всё равно пошел.</p>
<p>В просторной, богато обставленной под старину комнате никого не было. Будучи предоставлен самому себе, Тубус прошелся из угла в угол, покрутил в руках нефритовую черепашку, хотел было налить себе выпить, но передумал и просто сел на кровать. Вскоре он услышал за спиной легкий перезвон украшений. Создание, что вплыло в поле его зрения, и вправду было особенным. Стройные ноги, ладный зад — так и просится в руку, красивая спина, осанка, достойная лорда, золотистая кожа, длинные волосы янтарного цвета.</p>
<p> — Добро пожаловать в наш скромный дом, мутсэра, — и голос, словно хрусталь. Небесное создание зажгло ароматическую палочку, изящным движением поставило её на столик, повернулось, и оказалось, что это все-таки юноша, каких Тубус никогда не видывал. Всё в нем как будто было создано для того, чтобы одурманивать разум — от тонких щиколоток до порочных подведенных глаз — он показался Тубусу совершенством.</p>
<p> — Позвольте поухаживать за вами, мутсэра. — Замешательство гостей ему, похоже, было не впервой. Чуть улыбаясь, юноша легко прошел вперед и опустился перед Тубусом на колени — даже в этом простом движении было столько грации, сколько не мог дать самый затейливый танец. Тубус осознал, что уже с минуту просто пялится на юношу и на то, как тот неспешно снимает с него сапоги и закатывает штанины, и спросил, просто чтобы хоть что-то спросить:</p>
<p> — Как тебя зовут? — и не узнал свой голос.</p>
<p> — Вивек, мутсэра, — тот стрельнул глазами из-под длинной челки. — Но вы можете дать мне другое имя, если хотите.</p>
<p> — Нет, и так… Пусть будет Вивек.</p>
<p> — Вы очень добры, мутсэра. — Откуда-то появился таз с водой, Тубус не помнил, чтобы видел его в этой комнате. «Я плачу деньги не за это», — хотел сказать он, но Вивек так смотрел на него снизу вверх — столько было в этом взгляде немого обожания и невысказанного обещания, что Тубус промолчал. Пожалуй, он позволил бы ему делать что угодно, лишь бы Вивек оставался здесь, с ним.</p>
<p>Тем более, что происходящее и так его более чем устраивало. Вивек помог ему поставить ноги в таз и теперь ласкал его ступни пальцами так бережно, будто совершает священнодействие. Тубус почувствовал, что у него кружится голова, и прикрыл глаза. Хотелось бы свалить все на шейн, но он точно помнил, что не выпил ни капли. Руки у Вивека были нежными и теплыми, и когда он скользил ладонями вверх и вниз по голени или разминал стопу, тепло от них разливалось по всему телу, и хотелось, чтобы он не останавливался никогда.</p>
<p>Тубус открыл глаза. Хотелось смотреть на Вивека, запомнить его облик хорошенько, чтобы было, кого вспомнить потом, одинокими холодными ночами в дороге, когда караван останавливается на ночлег и нужно держать дозор. Вивек, видя это, лукаво ему улыбнулся. Тубус протянул руку, погладил его по щеке, а Вивек повернул голову, поцеловал его ладонь и…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тубус открыл глаза. Споткнувшийся было силт-страйдер выпрямился и вновь медленно пошел вперед. Погонщик, недовольно цокнув языком, щёлкнул по панцирю.<p>Тубус расправил затёкшие плечи, сел прямо — надо же, мерная поступь и покачивания панциря силт-страйдера его убаюкали — и про себя проклял терзавшие его сны. Этот сюжет он хорошо помнил. По долгу службы ему приходилось знакомиться со многими еретическими текстами, ведь ординатор должен знать, чему придется противостоять, но своей неслыханной дерзостью этот текст выделялся даже среди прочих. Его автор утверждал, что пресвятой Неревар впервые встретил Вивека не где-нибудь, а в борделе, а чем будущий советник привлек его внимание… о том и вовсе говорить не хотелось. О, сколько раз Тубус жалел, что проклятый еретик уже давно мертв, и он не сможет казнить его лично, смыть кровью эти позорные строки!</p>
<p>Но хуже всего то, что сюжет запал ему в душу и не раз снился вот так, клеймя его грехом, невольно делая соучастником. Здесь, на святой земле, в такой близости к Лорду Вивеку, это было особенно невыносимо.</p>
<p>Порадовавшись тому, что на нём доспех, который, пусть и причиняет неудобство, но надежно скрывает его позор, Тубус огляделся по сторонам. Камерун, привалившись спиной к шершавому боку панциря, что-то черкал в своей книжке. Потерявший-Штаны — предатель, пользуясь тем, что не надо больше изображать забитого и послушного раба, подполз к Рошешуару, и теперь эти двое шушукались, совершенно довольные жизнью. У альтмера между ладоней то и дело вспыхивал огонек заклинания, а Потерявший-Штаны кивал, пытаясь повторить. Попутчики неодобрительно косились на них, но пока молчали.</p>
<p> — Пышка! — недовольно окликнул его Тубус. Его бесило все: неудобство в паху, беспечность друга, невыносимо яркие сапоги босмера, шуршание пера и даже обычная при езде на силт-страйдере качка. — А ну иди сюда, глупый ящер! Сколько раз тебе говорить, не приставай к чужеземцам!</p>
<p>Потерявший-Штаны вздрогнул и с виноватым видом вернулся обратно. Рошешуар хмыкнул и поджал губы, из-за чего сразу захотелось врезать ему хорошенько.</p>
<p> — Плохой сон приснился? — спросил Камерун, чем сразу заработал второе почетное место в списке жертв Тубусовой злости. Или даже первое. Можно отнять у него книжку и выбросить за борт. Правда, за это можно и самим загреметь, погонщик долго разбираться не будет, из-за чего потасовка, высадит посреди пустошей — и вся недолга. А у них каждая минута на счету.</p>
<p> — Не твое дело, н’вах. </p>
<p>И почему только Лорд Вивек выбрал его?</p>
<p>Вероятно, потому что босмеру не снятся про него срамные сны. От этой мысли на душе сделалось ещё сквернее, и Тубус зло уставился вдаль. Вид Красной Горы если и не успокаивал, то хотя бы настраивал на философские мысли.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Архиканоника Тарвуса удалось застать в кабинете, он перебирал бумаги, готовясь завершить дела и перейти к ежевечерним молитвам.<p> — Мы проверили хранилище, Ваше Преосвященство. Оно разграблено. — Чтобы не пялиться на документы, явно не предназначавшиеся для его глаз, Тубус принялся разглядывать угол комнаты. Там на изящной подставке лежал молитвенник и горели свечи. Архиканоник — первый среди верующих, его молитвы чрезвычайно важны и собирают чаяния паствы в единое полотно. Потому и в книге этой — большая сила.</p>
<p> — Хорошо. Очень хорошо… — задумчиво ответил тот.</p>
<p> — Простите?</p>
<p> — Хорошо, что боги направили нас, и мы выявили пропажу, — Архиканоник Тарвус поднял голову и посмотрел Тубусу прямо в глаза. — Чем раньше начнутся поиски, тем выше шансы вернуть достояние Храма обратно. Это и будет вашим следующим поручением.</p>
<p> — При всем уважении, Ваше Преосвященство, не сочтите за дерзость, но я должен спросить. Этого требует расследование.</p>
<p> — Смелее. Обещаю не проклинать сразу.</p>
<p> — Вы знали, что там хранились реликвии Проклятого Дома?</p>
<p> — Разумеется, — к чести Архиканоника, на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. — Не ослабла ли ваша вера, не смущен ли этим открытием ваш разум? Не требуется ли наставление, растолковывающее позицию Храма по этому вопросу?</p>
<p> — Никак нет, Ваше Преосвященство, я всё понимаю.</p>
<p> — Хорошо, вы можете идти… И да, — добавил он, когда Тубус поклонился и действительно собрался уходить? — Лорд Вивек желает вас видеть.</p>
<p> — Сейчас? Не слишком ли поздно?.. — сердце Тубуса замерло на миг.</p>
<p> — Так он пожелал. И выразил желание достаточно ясно.</p>
<p> — Почту за честь, — Тубус поклонился ещё раз и быстро вышел из комнаты.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава четвертая, в которой встреча с живым богом проходит немного не так, как ожидалось</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пока Тубус поднимался по ступеням, мысли так и метались у него в голове. У Лорда Вивека нет причин его приглашать, верно? Их успехи были ничтожны, а задание — далеко от завершения, и всё же… В конце концов, он решил, что с честью примет любой исход этого разговора, каким бы он ни был.</p><p>В приемной никого не оказалось. Поток посетителей иссяк, каноники и храмовые служки отправились на молитву. С какой-то ошеломляющей чёткостью Тубус понял, что Лорд Вивек ждал его одного. С трудом подавил робость, невольно охватившую его, и подошел к трону, над которым величественно парил его бог. Стукнул кулаком по нагруднику напротив сердца, отдавая честь.</p><p> — Вы искали меня, Лорд Вивек.</p><p> — Верно, искал. Мне показалось, что в прошлый раз мы расстались не слишком хорошо, — Лорд Вивек ободряюще улыбнулся ему, и Тубус чудом не упустил следующие несколько слов. — Учитывая твою биографию… я решил это исправить.</p><p> — Не стоило, Лорд Вивек. Я для Вварденфелла как чистый лист, и свою историю на нем буду писать здесь и сейчас, не оглядываясь на ворох старых черновиков, —  повторил Тубус наставление Архиканоника, пришедшееся как нельзя кстати.</p><p> — И все же это очень интересный лист, — Лорду Вивеку явно польстило упоминание его собственных слов. Он поднял руку, словно хотел ощупать душу Тубуса. — Столь сильная вера с таких юных лет… Ты ведь не должен был вступать в орден... и всё же сделал это.</p><p> — Все верно, Лорд Вивек. Я с детства знал, что рожден для того, чтобы служить Храму, и, смею надеяться, служил хорошо.</p><p> — Более чем! Я вижу сильную веру и безупречное следование долгу. Поверь мне, редко кому удавалось добиться таких же успехов. Ты не дошел лишь двух шагов до посвящения в Высшие Ординаторы. Для данмера, не носящего имя рода Индорил, это небывалое достижение.</p><p> — Вы слишком добры, Лорд Вивек.</p><p> — Просто перечисляю свершившееся… Боевое ранение? — Тубус не сразу понял, о чем он, даже начал вспоминать, не мог ли где случайно пораниться по пути, но потом заметил, что Лорд Вивек с вежливым интересом смотрит на его ладонь.</p><p> — Это… да, можно и так сказать, — Тубус рассеянно потер её — следы от зубов Ллаалу немилосердно зачесались, — благодаря провидение, что совсем позабыл об этой ранке и так и не снял импровизированных бинтов.</p><p> — Ничего серьезного, я надеюсь?</p><p> — Всё уже прошло, благодарю за заботу, — Тубусу показалось, что Лорд Вивек видит его насквозь. Тот, впрочем, ни словом, ни жестом этого не показал.</p><p> — А почему ты выбрал служение именно Леди Альмалексии? Почему, скажем, не мне?</p><p> — Если позволите, Лорд Вивек, я никогда и не смел выбирать и служил каждому из вас всем сердцем, пусть телом и находился в Морнхолде. — Это оправдание он заготовил ещё давно, и вот наконец-то оно пригодилось. Тубус только понадеялся, что истинная причина останется скрытой от Лорда Вивека.</p><p> — Ха, очаровательно! — Лорд Вивек вновь улыбнулся — так заразительно, что Тубус едва успел одернуть себя, чтобы не разулыбаться в ответ. — Разве такой талант должен прозябать в ординаторах? Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы вступить в ряды Вечных Стражей? Нет, правда, неужели не думал?</p><p> — Было дело. — Ведь и правда думал, верно подмечено. Но как можно, когда лишним словом или взглядом боишься выдать себя? — Но мне скверно даются стихи. Да и с галантностью тоже проблемы, — немного подумав, добавил Тубус.</p><p> — Не может быть! Не все мои Стражи блистают поэтическим талантом, это не беда. Так или иначе, простенький стишок каждый может сложить.</p><p> — Боюсь, вам придется поверить мне на слово, Лорд Вивек.</p><p> — Боюсь, я хочу проверить. Ну пожалуйста, пару строк!</p><p> — Если такова ваша воля. Но я предупреждал.</p><p>Тубус задумался, отчаянно ища вдохновения в окружающей обстановке.</p><p> — Вот стоит горшок,<br/>
Он похож на шок.<br/>
Шок Архиканоника,<br/>
Позвавшего Каноника,<br/>
Позвавшего слугу.<br/>
Стоят втроем и смотрят на горшок,<br/>
Который всех поверг их в шок,<br/>
Слуга от смерти на вершок,<br/>
А что держал в себе горшок,<br/>
Сказать я не могу.</p><p>Сочиняя на ходу этот, так сказать, стих, Тубус выложился так, как не выкладывался до этого ни на одной тренировке. Повисла долгая пауза. Лорд Вивек хмыкнул, фыркнул — и вдруг расхохотался от всей души.</p><p>Кажется, это была победа.</p><p> — Браво, браво! — отсмеявшись, произнес Лорд Вивек. — Даже не знаю, признать ли правоту твоих слов или немедленно записать тебя в ряды Вечных Стражей с обязательством присылать мне по поэме каждый месяц!</p><p> — Пощады, мой лорд!</p><p> — Пощады, так пощады, Тубус. Полагаю, пришло время поговорить начистоту, — и Лорд Вивек помахал рукой. — Раздевайся.</p><p>Тубус без раздумий потянул за крепления доспеха, надеясь только, что возня с облачением не слишком утомит его бога. Тот, впрочем, не выказывал никаких признаков неудовольствия и терпеливо ждал, прикрыв глаза. На полу поочерёдно оказались наручи, наплечники, нагрудник и поножи. Не получив приказания остановиться, Тубус отправил следом поддоспешник, поставил рядом сапоги.</p><p>Лорд Вивек молчал.</p><p>Сверху упала нижняя рубаха, штаны и белье. Тубус выпрямился — совершенно нагой, словно при рождении — и встал по стойке смирно, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Повисла тишина. Лорд Вивек не смотрел на него, и все-таки Тубус буквально кожей ощущал его взгляд. Когда же он открыл глаза и обратил взор на Тубуса, тот покрылся мурашками, чувствуя, будто вся его душа умещается на ладонях у бога.</p><p>Тщательно изученная, измеренная и оцененная.</p><p> — Сколько шрамов, — наконец нарушил молчание Лорд Вивек. — Нечасто увидишь столько на одном воине.</p><p>Тут он был прав. Если в целом Тубусу нечего было стыдиться — он провел большую часть жизни в ординаторской аскезе и тренировках и мог похвастаться впечатляющей физической формой — то с этими неизменными спутниками воинского бытия ничего не мог поделать. Тубус никогда не был осторожен, а в последнее время и вовсе сделался безразличен к боли и её последствиям. Там, где лекари оказывались бессильны, его тело «украшали» следы былых ранений. Чем ещё резче оттеняли разницу между ним и Лордом Вивеком, чья кожа была безупречна, несмотря на все его воинские подвиги, потрясающие воображение.</p><p> — Вот этот был смертельным, — Лорд Вивек без сомнений указал на глубокий шрам напротив сердца.</p><p> — Был, — легко согласился Тубус. А потом Лорд Вивек исчез.</p><p> — А вот эти почти все принадлежат мне, — Тубус замер, почувствовав прикосновение теплой ладони к спине. Спине, изрезанной следами самобичевания. — Я многое готов простить своей пастве, Тубус. Будь то слабость, жестокость, алчность, сомнения, пресыщенность, гордыня или распри. Но не ложь прямо мне в лицо.</p><p>Тубус рухнул на одно колено, низко опустив голову.</p><p> — Я молю не о прощении, мой лорд, оно недостижимо, слишком велик мой грех, — горячо произнес он. — Только о возможности завершить дело, которое поручил мне Архиканоник. Позвольте послужить вам во славу хотя бы раз, а потом наказывайте, как посчитаете нужным. Я потерпел поражение в сражении с этим врагом, я не могу победить свою похоть, как бы ни старался. Прикажите оскопить себя, если вам угодно, и я с радостью это сделаю. Я… — Лорд Вивек приподнял его голову за подбородок, призывая посмотреть на себя. Тубус не смог поверить своим глазам — живой бог стоял на земле, как обычный эльф, и всё это ради разговора с одним грешником.</p><p> — Красивое всегда привлекает взгляд, Тубус Вантус. И здесь совершенно нечего стыдиться. Если бы я хотел, чтобы при взгляде на меня паства испытывала лишь священный трепет и ужас, я бы являлся вам в облике жуткого чудовища. Но я таков, каков я есть, и потому не могу призывать тебя отрицать очевидное. Прошу лишь не скрывать свои помыслы, а прямо испрашивать совета, если тебя терзают сомнения.</p><p> — Мой лорд… — слезы облегчения застили Тубусу глаза. Его бог был столь милосерден и добр, что от этого почти разрывалось сердце.</p><p> — Встань, Тубус Вантус. Встань и прими мою руку в знак прощения и примирения.</p><p>И Тубус повиновался. Словно во сне отвечая на крепкое рукопожатие, он подумал, что сегодня пожалуй, самый лучший день в его жизни.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спать не хотелось — энергия так и бурлила в крови — и Тубус отправился в «Приют пилигрима», надо ведь было согласовать дальнейшие действия с «избранником Лорда Вивека». Нужную таверну он нашел быстро, в какой именно комнате остановились альтмер с босмером — ещё быстрее. Те как раз ожесточенно спорили: приглушенные голоса доносились даже через дверь. Прежде чем постучать, Тубус уловил обрывок фразы.<p> — Ладно дома, но ты не можешь делать это здесь! Тебе отрубят руку или что там у данмеров принято за… — Рошешуар замолчал, потом дверь открылась. Тубус даже с некоторым любопытством посмотрел на Камеруна, пытаясь понять, за что тому пророчат ужасные кары, но ничего предосудительного не заметил, если не считать крайне упрямого выражения лица. Рядом с босмером стоял горшок с болотным анемоном, на кой-то вытащенный в центр комнаты.</p><p> — А, это ты, — буркнул Рошешуар. — Заходи.</p><p>Тубус вошел, оглядел скромных размеров комнату и занял единственный свободный стул. Рошешуар плюхнулся на кровать, усыпанную свитками, камнями душ, двемерскими железками и прочим магическим барахлом, на второй, идеально заправленной, сидел Камерун. Анемон вяло помахивал щупальцами.</p><p> — Архиканоник поручил нам с вами отыскать вора и вернуть артефакты на их законное место. Предлагаю воспользоваться твоим описанием и опросить караванщиков и лодочников. Ты заметил, сколько он вывез добра?</p><p> — Около девяти ящиков, — Камерун полил анемон из фляги, тот встряхнулся, как никс-гончая. — Ему понадобилась бы лодка или повозка.</p><p> — Тогда его проще будет найти — такой груз сложно не заметить, а ещё вору, скорее всего, понадобился проводник. Насколько мне известно, семья Дрелот уже давно проживает в Стоунфолзе, а за двести лет немудрено забыть дорогу в собственную фамильную гробницу, — сказал Тубус, наблюдая за тем, как анемон пытается подцепить Камеруна за палец, а тот постоянно убирает и снова подносит руку. Так и поверишь в сказки о том, что босмеры и правда умеют общаться с растениями. — Начнем с Молаг Мара и двинемся дальше по побережью. И да, если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, задавайте сейчас. Например, про отрубание рук.</p><p> — Никаких вопросов, — немедленно с прохладцей ответил Рошешуар.</p><p> — Какое наказание положено за кражу комнатных растений? — спросил Камерун.</p><p> — Руки рубить точно не будут, мы же не редгарды какие. Тебя бросят в темницу. — Что-то подобное Тубус и предполагал, чего еще ждать от босмера? — А потом отправят копать по колено в грязи котлованы под новые кантоны.</p><p> — Сойдет, — кивнул Камерун.</p><p> — Так, никто не будет ничего воровать и ничего копать, — возмутился Рошешуар. — У нас, вообще-то, священная миссия. Попросишь потом эту гадость себе в награду, как ты обычно это делаешь.</p><p> — Или можно поступить проще. Это же болотный анемон. Не поливай его пару недель, и он окуклится. Выкопаешь семенную капсулу, закинешь в ближайшую лужу — и будет тебе счастливое воссоединение с зазнобушкой, — подсказал Тубус. — Ладно, встречаемся завтра в доках, с капитаном я уже договорился. Доставит до Молаг Мара в лучшем виде.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Потерявший-Штаны вернулся домой только под утро. Тубус, который сам пришел незадолго до него — спать по-прежнему не хотелось, несмотря на проведенную на ногах ночь — быстро осмотрел друга. Его точно никто не обижал, скорее наоборот, и задержался он явно по своей воле. Более того, у него на руке Тубус заметил новый самодельный браслет. Он почти не разбирался в аргонианской символике, но оберег опознать было несложно.<p> — Так-так-так. — Он поймал Потерявшего-Штаны за руку, разглядывая искусно переплетенные ремешки. И перо в самом центре, обернутое красной нитью. — Община аргониан, значит? Вновь почувствовать себя среди друзей?</p><p> — А ты что-то имеешь против? — неожиданно резко ответил Потерявший-Штаны, отдернув руку. — Если что, хочу напомнить, что мы ничего друг другу…</p><p> — Да нет, наоборот — рад за тебя, — Тубус похлопал его по плечу и дружелюбно улыбнулся.</p><p> — Да ладно? — недоверчиво посмотрел на него Потерявший-Штаны.</p><p> — Серьезно. — Растерянность друга как никогда лучше показывала, что Тубус и вправду в последнее время вёл себя не лучшим образом. — Это же прекрасно. Кстати, у нас новое задание…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тубус вернулся в таверну с тем же, с чем из нее и ушел. Расспросы ничего не дали. Сначала пришлось впустую потратить целый день в Молаг Маре — там никто и близко не видел данмера, подходящего под описание. Теперь Садрит Мора. Тубус буквально чувствовал, как время утекает сквозь пальцы, и ничего не мог сделать.<p>За одним из столиков он нашел Камеруна. Тот занял такое же место, какое занял бы и сам Тубус: чтобы видеть всех, а самому в глаза не бросаться, хорошо просматривать дверь и держать в уме самые очевидные пути к отступлению. Подсел к нему. Босмер вяло ковырялся в тарелке, изредка прикладываясь к кружке. Тубус, памятуя о Потерявшем-Штаны, которого в это «приличное заведение» не пустили, оставив пережидать ночь с другими рабами на конюшне, заказал двойную порцию рыбы. Пусть хоть поест как свободный.</p><p> — Ничего, — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд босмера. Тот вздохнул и снова отпил. Приглядевшись, Тубус спросил. — Ты ведь не пьешь, верно?</p><p> — Нет, — мрачно ответил тот.</p><p> — Зачем тогда тратился?</p><p> — Босмер в таверне, в самом сердце телванийских земель, уже выглядит подозрительно, а уж босмер, который не пьет… — Камерун вздохнул ещё раз. — Не люблю привлекать внимание.</p><p> — Б’век, да ты совсем не умеешь расслабляться!</p><p> — Не умею, — с грустным видом согласился тот.</p><p>Сам Тубус точно не собирался отказываться от хорошего флина. Да и от не очень хорошего, пожалуй, тоже. Выслушав короткий рассказ Камеруна о результатах его поисков, примерно таких же «успешных», он опустошил свою кружку, потом потянулся и перелил содержимое Камеруновой кружки в свою (надо же помогать ему поддерживать легенду) и его флин выпил тоже. А там и рыба подоспела.</p><p> — Большой город, за день не обойдешь. Завтра стоит попробовать снова. — Тубус проследил за взглядом Камеруна и понял, что тот наблюдает за Рошешуаром. Альтмер прочно окопался у стойки и сейчас вовсю развлекал некую данмерку. — И скажи своему другу, что он пристает к Телванни, к тому же не из последних. Если ей что-то не понравится, яйца быстро покинут его, причем своим ходом.</p><p> — О, за него не стоит беспокоиться. Сам разберется.</p><p>Тубус ещё раз посмотрел на Рошешуара, вдохновенно что-то заливающего — на его взгляд, слишком шумно, но даме сей задор явно нравился — потом опять на мрачного Камеруна. И задумался о том, что, возможно, эти двое не просто так путешествуют вместе.</p><p> — Ревнуешь?</p><p> — Что? Нет, — удивленно ответил тот. — С чего ты взял?</p><p> — Так вы не пара?</p><p> — Нет, мы — напарники. Корень общий, смысл разный. Партнеры по приключениям. — Поняв, что сделал только хуже, Камерун махнул рукой: — Короче, просто нет.</p><p> — Вы же снимаете один номер.</p><p> — А ты в курсе цен на жилье в Вивеке? — резонно поинтересовался Камерун. — К тому же, вы с Потерявшим-Штаны тоже живете в одном номере.</p><p> — Он мой раб — это другое. Ему не положено что-то мягче коврика у кровати. В общем, никто из нас ни с кем не спит. Прекрасно. Очень облегчает ведение дел.</p><p> — Кстати о делах. Мне пора. — Камерун отодвинул от себя тарелку и подхватил лежащую рядом на скамье куртку.</p><p> — Куда это ты собрался на ночь глядя?</p><p> — Прогуляюсь в доках. Нужно кое-что проверить, и вообще…</p><p>Беспечность и самоуверенность босмера Тубуса даже в некоторой степени восхищали. Идти ночью в один из самых неблагополучных районов города, да ещё и безоружным… это было сильно.</p><p> — Я с тобой.</p><p> — Зачем?</p><p> — Работорговцев буду отгонять. Работники из вас, босмеров, конечно никакие, а вот как мясо для магических опытов — вполне сойдешь.</p><p> — Резонно, — согласился Камерун. — Пойдем.</p><p>Немного жалея о невыпитом за вечер флине, Тубус подхватил свою тарелку и пошел к выходу. Трезвый разум ему сегодня ещё пригодится, а если затея босмера выгорит, это с лихвой окупит время, проведенное в его обществе.</p><p>Рошешуар, увлеченный беседой, кажется, даже не заметил их ухода.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К тому времени, как они добрались до доков, сумерки сменились темной, безлунной ночью. В этом районе практически не было грибных фонарей, но Камерун шагал уверенно. Похоже, действительно знал, куда идет. Потерявший-Штаны хотел напроситься с ними, но Тубус ему запретил. Не хватало ещё следить за двумя бестолковыми мишенями, тут хоть бы одну уберечь. Пока что их не трогали: Тубус выглядел достаточно свирепо сам по себе, а уж меч у него на бедре тем более предостерегал от глупых поступков, но спиной он почувствовал не один и не два оценивающих взгляда.<p>Целью босмера оказался портовый склад — большое, не выращенное, а построенное по велотийской моде приземистое здание, в котором хранились товары на продажу от приезжих, а также то добро, что ещё только ждало погрузки на корабль.</p><p> — Наш Дрелот столько всего вынес из гробницы, что не смог бы держать всю добычу при себе, — сказал Камерун, когда они остановились в тени большого гриба неподалеку. Он напряжённо следил за улицей, пытаясь понять, есть ли здесь ещё кто-нибудь. — Этот склад — самое популярное место у приезжих, если он и оставлял где-то награбленное, то здесь.</p><p> — Шансов, что артефакты по-прежнему тут, мало.</p><p> — Но учётные записи должны были остаться. По крайней мере, всё лучше, чем заливать флином свою неудачу в таверне. — С этим Тубус не мог не согласиться.<br/>
Убедившись, что работники склада все до одного ушли домой и праздных зевак поблизости нет, они подошли поближе. Камерун заинтересовался длинным узким окошком под самой крышей.</p><p> — Подсади-ка, — попросил он. Тубус посчитал это глупой затеей — туда пролезет разве что кошка, накрепко запертые двери и то перспективнее, — но спорить не стал. Ступив на сцепленные в замок ладони, Камерун свечой взлетел вверх, подтянулся и распластался на крыше. Немного повозившись с окном, он открыл его и проскользнул внутрь. Что ж, туда пролезет только кошка и босмер.</p><p>Тубус неспешно отошел к уже знакомому грибу, прислонился к стене и стал ждать, гадая, видят ли босмеры в темноте и как часто в этом районе ходят патрули стражи. Мысли о том, что не такого служения от них ожидал Лорд Вивек, он старательно отгонял. В конце концов, они не воровать сюда пришли, а всего лишь добывать информацию.</p><p>Поглощенный своими мыслями, он всё же заблаговременно приметил ещё одну фигуру, нацелившуюся на их склад. Неизвестный, не заметив Тубуса, прокрался к дверям и принялся ковыряться в замке.</p><p>«В очередь», — подумал Тубус и направился к нему, стараясь не шуметь. Воришка, впрочем, был настолько увлечен сделанным на совесть замком, что ничего не заметил ровно до того момента, как сильные руки передавили ему горло. Но и тогда ему оставалось только немного похрипеть и обмякнуть.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Камерун вновь появился на крыше, Тубус уже снова ждал его на старом месте. Босмер вернулся тем же путем, которым пришел, ещё и окно за собой запер, жук. С торжествующим выражением лица он продемонстрировал свою книжку, подсвечивая страницы какой-то гнилушкой.<p> — В приходной книге действительно значится некий Вемин Дрелот. Три недели назад он оставил на хранение девять запечатанных ящиков с «товарами», а ещё через неделю забрал. Но всего семь! За остальные два ему уплачена неустойка в размере трехсот монет.</p><p> — Маловато для древних реликвий. Стандартная такса?</p><p> — Да, судя по отметкам на полях, он отказался назвать их содержимое при сдаче на склад. Но дело даже не в этом.</p><p> — Эти два ящика осели где-то в Садрит Море, — Тубус вспомнил про незадачливого воришку. — Есть у меня одна идея…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Холодная вода быстро привела вора в чувство. Тубус для острастки макнул его в море ещё раз, а потом за шиворот приподнял над водой. Совсем ещё мальчишка — Тубус в его возрасте только-только поступил в академию, — тот закашлялся и судорожно вдохнул спасительный воздух.<p> — Ты крепко попал, фетчер. — Тубус хорошенько его встряхнул в подтверждение своих слов. — Что скажет твоя матушка, когда узнает, что её драгоценный сын чистит склады на побережье?</p><p> — За что, мутсэра? — хриплым голосом спросил паренек, всколыхнув в Тубусе волну ностальгии. Сейчас ещё скажет, что он вообще просто мимо проходил.</p><p> — Да брось, я взял тебя с поличным. Ведь это был не твой склад, верно?</p><p> — Я услышал оттуда странный шум. — И вор не разочаровал. — Вот и решил проверить, стоит ли вызывать стражу.</p><p> — Где тебя научили так проверять запертые двери, с’вит? Разве в Садрит Море каждый второй гражданин ходит с отмычкой в кармане?</p><p> — О какой отмычке вы говорите, мутсэра? — И взгляд такой искренний. Сколько Тубус в свое время таких «искренних» переловил, несть числа.</p><p>Вор снова зашелся кашлем — и вдруг без предупреждения извернулся, вцепился пальцами в Тубусово предплечье, подтянулся и пнул его в колено. Потом подсек под голень второй ногой и, когда Тубус, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, разжал руку, толкнул в воду и опрометью бросился прочь.</p><p>Выдав для надежности вслед несколько проклятий, Тубус спокойно выпрямился и стер воду с лица. Воришка мелковат для того, чтобы промышлять по складам самостоятельно. Такие обычно режут кошельки на улицах или таскают мелочь с рыночных лотков. Если парень не побоялся взяться за складской замок, значит, за ним стоит местная гильдия воров. И когда его прижмут, жаловаться он побежит тоже к ним.</p><p>Если только Камерун не зря ест свое мясо на службе у желтомордых, у них сегодня же будет местоположение логова воров и, если повезет, пропавших ящиков Дрелота.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава пятая, в которой воровское логово встречает героев зловещим молчанием</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Местная гильдия воров облюбовала под свои нужды естественную пещеру в склоне холма, за чертой города. Перед входом у них вышла заминка — Камерун наотрез отказался брать Тубуса с собой.</p><p> — Вся твоя внешность буквально кричит об ординаторском прошлом. Если войдешь туда, скорее прольется кровь, чем мы достигнем успеха.</p><p> — А ты, надо думать, у нас криминальная звезда, которой ящики вынесут на лучшем подносе?</p><p> — А я — просто босмер, который приплыл в Морровинд в поисках непыльной работенки.</p><p> — Когда тебя убьют, надеюсь, твой дружок не станет винить в этом меня, — проворчал Тубус, однако в словах Камеруна был смысл.</p><p>Впрочем, вернулся босмер очень быстро.</p><p> — Пожалуй, твое ординаторское прошлое тут никого не побеспокоит, — странным тоном произнёс он.</p><p>Причину такой резкой смены настроения Тубус увидел очень быстро. Буквально у порога. Она залила кровью из вскрытой глотки весь пол.</p><p> — Его убили сегодня, — склонившись над трупом, сделал вывод Тубус. — Скорее всего, днем или ранним вечером.</p><p> — Там дальше — та же история, — махнул рукой Камерун.</p><p>Он не соврал, следующий труп они обнаружили в десяти метрах от входа, где узкий входной коридор расширялся до первой полноценной пещеры: на стуле, прислоненным к стене, с оружием в ножнах.</p><p>В самой пещере, у давно прогоревшего костра, нашлись ещё двое. Один сидел за столом, а теперь уже лежал на нем, положив голову на руки, второй явно пытался обороняться, но был медленнее своего врага. В сторону вела широкая кровавая полоса, в конце неё они обнаружили ещё одного мертвого данмера, сжимающего в руке обрывок грязной тряпки.</p><p> — Думаешь, наш Дрелот вернулся забрать свое?</p><p> — Вряд ли, он давно отбыл, — ответил Камерун, пытаясь осторожно разжать чужие пальцы. — Да, он мог вернуться, но в гробнице он вовсю использовал магию, а здешний мясник — только холодную сталь.</p><p>Добытый обрывок ничуть не прояснил ситуацию. Просто кусок чьей-то красной рубашки.</p><p>В следующей пещере нападавшему не удалось застать местных обитателей врасплох, но итог вышел таким же плачевным. С той лишь разницей, что здесь тела лежали среди переломанной мебели и битой посуды.</p><p> — Есть идеи? — спросил Тубус, разглядывая лежащую лицом вниз редгардку.</p><p> — Я не совсем уверен, — ответил Камерун, осторожно вороша осколки разбитой миски. — Кажется, эти четверо за что-то передрались между собой. Но почему на шум не сбежались остальные? И я не видел ни одной подходящей рубашки. С кого бы данмер ни выдрал этот клок, его здесь нет.</p><p> — Ну, мы осмотрели не всё убежище, — Тубус огляделся, смутно надеясь, что содержимое похищенных ящиков разбросано тоже где-то здесь. Конечно же, нет.</p><p> — Ого!</p><p> — Что там?</p><p> — Грибочек! — Со счастливым возгласом Камерун унесся куда-то вглубь пещеры.</p><p> — Грибочек? Ты серьезно? — уязвлённо поинтересовался Тубус, начиная понимать, почему босмеры до сих пор не добились никаких серьезных успехов на внешнеполитической арене и даже своими новыми союзниками используются крайне неохотно.</p><p> — Он очень редкий! — возмущённо донеслось из полумрака. — И не растет в этой местности. Это чудо!</p><p> — Рад за вас обоих. — Решив, что нужно довольствоваться малым — спасибо, что хоть на пещеру навёл, — Тубус оставил Камеруна наедине с его фунгофилией и принялся осматривать место преступления с большим тщанием. По-прежнему никаких следов боевой магии, обычная поножовщина. Понять, что именно они не поделили, не удалось: то ли эту вещь унес победитель, то ли предмет спора был исключительно теоретического толка. Взгляд зацепился за те самые черепки, что разглядывал Камерун. Довольно необычная расцветка для этого региона, голубая глина здесь почти не встречается, а вот на материковом Морровинде…</p><p>В стороне, противоположной той, куда ушел Камерун, Тубус услышал тихий возглас удивления, а потом характерный шорох — с таким опускается на землю безвольное тело.</p><p> — Помоги, — позвал невидимый во мраке Камерун. — Мне его не дотащить.</p><p>Тубус подобрал его добычу и вынес поближе к свету, усадил, привалив спиной к мешкам с солёным рисом. Уловом босмера оказался тот самый парень, который и навел их на убежище.</p><p> — Он следил за нами, — сообщил Камерун, деловито связывая ему руки. — И довольно долго для праздного любопытства.</p><p> — Грибочек, значит?</p><p> — Ты не представляешь, как часто это срабатывает. Даже обидно. — Камерун поднял глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Тубуса: — Ты тоже повелся.</p><p> — Я ведь разговариваю с эльфом, который собрался отсидеть за анемон, — не стал отрицать он.</p><p> — Это другое.</p><p> — Такое же растение. — Тубус наклонился и похлопал парня по щеке. Тот зашевелился, приходя в себя.</p><p> — Я разделяю общее дело и личное. И никогда бы не стал…</p><p> — Так, вот сейчас просто остановись. Не имею ни малейшего желания знать, что личного у тебя к траве.</p><p> — А данмеры часто спотыкаются? — без предупреждения сменил тему Камерун. Продолжить этот крайне продуктивный разговор им помешал парень, шарахнувшийся назад. Он уперся спиной в мешки, пытаясь отползти, впустую засучив ногами по полу.</p><p> — Вы и меня убьете? — выпалил он, сверкая глазами из-под медной челки.</p><p> — Если не скажешь, зачем следил за нами — то да, — пообещал Тубус.</p><p> — Я пришел — а здесь все мертвые. Я уходил — они ещё были живые, а теперь мертвые. Все, — зачастил парень, елозя связанными руками по коленям. — Уже хотел уходить, а вы мне дорогу перегородили. Я ждал, пока вы уйдете. Это вы их убили, да? Не убивайте меня, я ничего не знаю, я никого не видел, я пра…</p><p> — Рот закрой, — сказал Тубус, как ему показалось, спокойно, но парень вздрогнул и заткнулся на полуслове. — И слушай меня внимательно. Дружков твоих порезали не мы, но если ты будешь плохим мальчиком, то отправишься вслед за ними: трупом больше, трупом меньше — никто и не заметит. Мне от тебя нужна только информация: коротко, четко и по делу. Мы поняли друг друга? — Парень испуганно кивнул. — Как тебя зовут?</p><p> — А-арайнис, мутсэра.</p><p> — Хорошо, Арайнис. Я ищу ящики. Два ящика с реликвиями Дома Дрес, украденные с того самого склада, который ты пытался вскрыть. Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь?</p><p>Арайнис похлопал глазами и заискивающе улыбнулся:</p><p> — Меня почти никуда не допускают, мутсэра. Большие дела ворочаются…</p><p> — Ну, трупом — значит, трупом, — вздохнул Тубус.</p><p> — Нет, подождите! Я видел ящики — их было два! — которые никому не давали разглядеть. Главный вскрывал их лично, у себя, а после поместил в хранилище под замок. Слухи ходили разные, но никто, кроме самых приближенных, не знал, что там. Я почти уверен, что это те самые.</p><p> — Веди, — Тубус ухватил его под руку и вздернул на ноги.</p><p> — Ключ, — подал голос до этого молчавший Камерун.</p><p> — Ключ у главы. Вон он, там лежит, — Арайнис сглотнул и посмотрел в сторону: туда, где из-за мебельного завала виднелись ноги в дорогих сапогах.</p><p>Камерун без понуканий скользнул в ту сторону. Послышался шорох, что-то звякнуло и покатилось. Пока он там возился, Тубус с ленивым интересом разглядывал пленника. В скудном свете факелов он казался даже моложе, чем на самом деле. Совсем мальчишка. И без того тонкие черты лица заострились, медные волосы тускло поблескивали в переменчивом свете, ещё ярче сверкали темные глаза. Арайнис, явно смущенный таким вниманием к своей персоне, переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь не дрожать слишком явно.</p><p> — Ничего, — произнес вернувшийся Камерун. — У него при себе нет ничего.</p><p> — Возможно, он хранит его в своих покоях, — зачастил Арайнис. — Я знаю дорогу.</p><p> — Или кто-то стащил ключ, — выразительно произнес Тубус.</p><p> — Я не брал! — воскликнул Арайнис, но Тубус смотрел не на него.</p><p> — А смысл? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Камерун. И добавил, обращаясь уже к Арайнису: — Давай-ка осмотрим эти покои. Веди.</p><p> — Смысл, как и прежде, в том, чтобы выслужиться. Ты ведь постоянно это делаешь.</p><p> — Ты ведь понимаешь, что это обвинение существует только в твоей голове?</p><p> — Ну а что, на дело улизнуть собирался тайком, взломал чужой склад, да и сюда меня пускать не хотел. Может, и ключ стащил. Сейчас поцелуем запертые двери хранилища, ты разведешь руками, скажешь, что его нельзя открыть без ключа, а потом вернешься и присвоишь себе всю славу.</p><p> — Надорвусь, — спокойно ответил Камерун.</p><p> — Что?</p><p> — Два больших ящика. Надорвусь присваивать.</p><p>Они прошли сквозь второй выход из импровизированной комнаты, миновали коридор, срезали путь через укромный лаз и, пройдя по пологому спуску, вышли в ещё большую пещеру. По левой её стороне тянулась цепочка светящихся грибов, выхватывавших из темноты камень под ногами, правая же резко обрывалась в темноту, оставляя для прохода только небольшой коридор. Снизу доносилось странное пощёлкивание, отбивавшее всякое желание проверять, глубока ли пропасть. Коридор упирался в небольшую, но крепкую дверь, и Арайнис уверенно повел их к ней.</p><p> — Это не аргумент.</p><p> — А что аргумент?</p><p> — Ну, ты мог хотя бы попытаться найти себе оправдание.</p><p> — С вами, данмерами, очень тяжело работать — а ведь я всякого повидал. С животными и то проще договориться, — тяжело вздохнул Камерун. — Почему я ушел один? Да потому что ты не пригоден для шпионской деятельности. Что бы ты делал на складе? Громыхал доспехами? А здесь? Угрожал бы ворам именем Альмсиви, а потом устроил кровавую резню?</p><p> — Какая разница, они и так все сдохли. </p><p>Дверь, разумеется, тоже оказалась заперта. Арайнис, ещё раз вздрогнувший при словах Тубуса, пробормотал: «Я открою», — и принялся возиться с замком, неловко управляясь связанными руками. </p><p>— Надеюсь, хотя бы кошелек ты у него стащил?</p><p> — Нет, — буркнул Камерун.</p><p> — А я бы стащил, — добавил Тубус, в душе довольный тем, что клятый босмер не настолько невозмутим, насколько хочет казаться. А то он уже начал сомневаться в том, что тот живой.</p><p> — В следующий раз, когда будешь предлагать помощь, напомни мне отказа…</p><p>Арайнис, оставленный без присмотра, дернул рукой и рухнул на пол; мимо Тубуса, который стоял подальше, просвистело что-то большое, а вот Камеруну повезло меньше — его легко, как детскую игрушку, отбросило вбок и он рухнул в пропасть. Послышался глухой удар. Сработавшая ловушка со скрежетом встала на место, но Тубусу до нее не было дела: он ринулся к краю и глянул вниз. Стрекот усилился, заодно выдавая свое происхождение: дно пещеры было усеяно крупными шалками, сбежавшимися к обрыву на шум. Панцири их слабо светились, указывая на готовность атаковать. Тела босмера он среди них не увидел, впрочем, тот уже так и так был не жилец.</p><p>Тубус рывком развернулся — Арайнис, сбросивший путы, успел добежать до середины пещеры, — и с рыком бросился следом. Глаза застлала хорошо знакомая пелена, а дальше он уже ничего не помнил.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тубус пришел в себя, но ничего не увидел. Поморгал, пытаясь сбросить наваждение — правое веко слушалось плохо, — не сработало. Он потрогал глаза: оба на месте, правый залит кровью, кровь своя, из раны на лбу — и попытался вспомнить, что случилось до приступа. Мальчишка-вор, Арайнис, сбросил его босмера в пропасть. Тубус погнался за паршивцем… и тут воспоминания обрывались. Негусто.<p>Темнота всё не рассеивалась. Он ослеп?<br/>
Воздух пах сыростью, где-то вдалеке мерно капала вода. Это да собственное дыхание и стук сердца — вот и все звуки, которые у него были. Тубус ощупал себя, ища возможные раны, но, помимо всё того же разбитого лба, новых не нашел. Меч и поясная сумка тоже были на месте. Он поднес пальцы прямо к глазам, силясь их разглядеть, но тщетно.</p><p>Догнал или нет? Где он очнулся? Все ещё в пещерах под городом? Скверно, если так. В незнакомом подземелье, без света и какого-либо ориентира, можно блуждать вечно.</p><p>Тубус развел руки, потрогал воздух вокруг себя, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь отправную точку. Не преуспев в этом, медленно провел ногой по полу, не отрывая носка от земли, и, выставив руку перед собой, шагнул вперед, на звук капающей воды. Но на самом деле он не мог определить, откуда тот доносился. Стоило повернуть голову, и источник поворачивался вслед за ним, перепрыгивал на другое место. Плюнув на всё — какая разница, в какую сторону идти, если в принципе не знаешь, куда тебе надо — Тубус просто медленно пошел прямо. По крайней мере, ему казалось, что он идет прямо.</p><p>Довольно скоро Тубус коснулся шершавого и мокрого камня. На ощупь это препятствие походило на стену, так что он оставил её по левую руку и двинулся направо. Какое-то время он так и шел, а потом вместо твердого пола под ногой вдруг оказалась пустота — этот путь оборвался, толком не начавшись. Не решившись лишиться своего единственного ориентира, Тубус развернулся и побрел назад. Теперь идти было проще, ведь дорога была знакомой, если можно было так выразиться — по крайней мере, Тубус так думал, пока не споткнулся обо что-то и едва не упал. Дальше он шел осторожнее. В горле пересохло, ужасно хотелось пить, но не настолько, чтобы начать лизать камни.</p><p>Через некоторое время эхо от его шагов изменило тональность. Пещера сужалась. Вскоре он оказался в коридоре, до левой стены которого мог достать, не отпуская правой, и пошёл уже по нему.</p><p>Тубус не мог сказать, как долго он уже идет или сколько прошел. В его мире были только темнота, шаги, со счета которых он давно сбился, и камень под рукой. Он просто знал, что нельзя останавливаться, и поэтому продолжал идти.</p><p>Он зацепил плечом левую стену, потом проход сузился настолько, что пришлось протискиваться боком. Когда он стал задевать макушкой потолок и пришлось пригнуться, живот впервые позорно свело от страха. Он против воли в красках представил, как застрянет здесь, в толще камня, и не сможет сдвинуться. И что его никто никогда не найдет. Почудилось, будто потолок и стены начали сжиматься, грозя перемолоть его меж каменных беззубых челюстей. Из груди вышибло весь воздух, а новый было не вдохнуть.</p><p>Он как-то попал сюда. Он как-то попал сюда, ведомый первобытной слепой яростью, а значит, сможет и выбраться отсюда. Сможет. Все будет именно так.</p><p>Если он не упал откуда-то. Если сейчас не упадет в яму, которую на бегу по везению перепрыгнул. Если в этот самый момент он не идет в другую сторону, забираясь все глубже.</p><p>Тубус стиснул зубы, пальцы в бессильной ярости заскребли по камню.</p><p>И он нащупал царапины.</p><p>Если бы ему пришлось протискиваться, вбиваться в узкую щель, преследуя кого-то, его доспех оставил бы такие же.</p><p>Тубус заставил себя вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Ещё раз и еще. Потом сделал шаг. И ещё один.</p><p>Через десять шагов коридор стал расширяться, и скоро уже можно было идти свободно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тубус почти успел примириться со своим незавидным положением и отточить технику ходьбы вслепую, когда жизнь со свойственной ей безжалостностью напомнила ему, что всегда может стать ещё хуже.<p>Сначала пальцы вдруг прилипли к стене. С трудом отлепив их, Тубус всем нутром прочувствовал раздавшийся впереди характерный шелест, который, услышав однажды, уже не забудешь.</p><p>До этого он старался не задумываться о том, что в этих пещерах может обитать кто-то ещё. Кто-то более приспособленный к вечной темноте, агрессивный и наверняка голодный.</p><p>Например, пещерные пауки размером с никс-гончую.</p><p>Тубусу уже приходилось иметь с ними дело, но тогда на его стороне были факелы, хорошая компания и нужные противоядия. Сейчас же он не дал бы за свою жизнь и ломаного гроша.</p><p>Решив, что единственный шанс — это игра на опережение, Тубус выхватил меч из ножен и с силой ударил им по стене, прибавив пару громких ругательств. Раздался оглушительный лязг, посыпались искры — слишком яркие после вечности в темноте — достаточно грозное выступление, чтобы напугать паука.</p><p>Или нет.</p><p>Шелест усилился. Тубус против воли представил себе отвратительную мохнатую и многоногую массу, которая сползается к нему со всех концов пещеры, и наугад рубанул мечом перед собой. Потом почувствовал холод яда на ладони, рука отнялась по плечо почти мгновенно, меч выскользнул из непослушных пальцев и, жалобно прозвенев по камням, затих где-то в темноте.</p><p>Тубус молча и очень медленно присел, надеясь подобрать левой рукой какой-нибудь камень. Повинуясь внутреннему чутью, оттолкнулся, позорно проехал на заднице пару метров, но зато паутина, которая в ином случае накрыла бы его целиком, облепила только ноги. Тубус попытался её содрать, даже удалось оторвать кусок, но тот тут же пристал к руке. Пальцы слиплись, и Тубус едва не начал от отчаяния драть паутину зубами, вовремя сообразив, что в таком случае рука приклеится ко рту и на том свете предки будут смеяться над ним не одну тысячу лет. Кое-как обтерев ладонь о камни, он рванулся раз, второй. Ноги разлепить не удалось, а вот оттолкнуться от земли — да. Он на спине прополз по мелким камням, рассадил ухо, зацепившись об острый выступ стены, а потом его накрыло новым паутинным плевком, надежно пригвоздив к земле по пояс.</p><p>Тубус дернулся раз-другой, проверяя путы на прочность, и затих, закрыв глаза и мысленно вознося молитву Святому Фелмсу. Он почувствовал осторожное прикосновение лапок к ногам, как паук, осмелев, ползет по нему всё выше. С последним словом молитвы — тварь уже почти стояла у него на груди — Тубус вскинул руку и прижал паука к себе. Пальцы скользнули по упирающемуся мохнатому телу, нашли башку — и Тубус с рыком что есть мочи сжал ее. Пальцы без труда вошли в податливую плоть, паук, оглушительно заверещав, плюнул ядом, но промахнулся. Тубус ощутил, как немеет ухо, и принялся кромсать врага с ещё большим остервенением, пока конвульсивно дергающиеся лапы не замерли и паук не затих.</p><p>Тубус спихнул его с себя и брезгливо отряхнул руку, мысленно благодаря святого за помощь.</p><p>И только потом понял, что шелест не затих, а наоборот усилился.</p><p>А следом лицо и тело облепила паутина. Он забился, пытаясь высвободиться, но куда там. Шелест приближался. Очень скоро его облепили пауки. Чувствуя прикосновение мохнатых лапок к лицу, Тубус взревел, вложив в этот крик всю ярость, на которую был способен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава шестая, в которой оказывается, что не все грибы одинаково полезны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тубус, обессилев, просто лежал, закрыв глаза. Его тело все сильнее стягивали нити паутины, оплетая в надежный кокон. Вот-вот пауки закончат работу, впрыснут в его тело яд и оставят медленно разлагаться в абсолютной темноте и духоте. Тубус слышал, что этот процесс занимает до трёх суток и жертва остается живой почти до конца.</p><p>Превратиться в суп для членистоногих уродцев глубоко под землей, без надежды, что кто-то принесёт твои останки в родовую гробницу… Что за идиотская смерть. Даже неупокоенным духом тут некого будет пугать, нет больше дураков, которые добровольно сюда сунутся.</p><p>Мир за веками начал светлеть. Тубус мысленно отмахнулся от морока. Признак слабости, страх перед неминуемой гибелью, не иначе. Но неведомое зарево разгоралось все ярче.</p><p>Раздался воинственный рёв готовых к атаке шалков.</p><p>Тубус распахнул глаза. Они тут же заслезились от слишком яркого света, но ему было наплевать: он чувствовал, нет, видел, как пауки разбегаются, а за ними действительно следуют шалки, вокруг панцирей которых пылает огонь.</p><p>А над ним самим склоняется крохотная фигура, внимательно и серьёзно заглядывая прямо в глаза. Однако интересный галлюциногенный эффект у паучьего яда.</p><p> — Ты живой, — сказал Тубус, смаргивая слезы. Выдуманный Камерун расплывался, его лицо, перемазанное кровью, в отблесках огня было похоже на маску древнего босмерского божка.</p><p> — Ты тоже, — не остался в долгу тот, достал кинжал и принялся совсем не иллюзорно резать паутину.</p><p> — Но как?</p><p> — Когда-то я упал с грат-дуба — вот это было падение. А это так — детские шалости. — Как бы он ни храбрился, Тубус прекрасно видел, что ему тяжело сидеть, он бережёт левую руку. Не говоря уже о болезненной бледности, которую было видно даже в столь неверном свете.</p><p> — Как ты меня нашел? — Как только руки оказались на свободе, Тубус забрал у Камеруна кинжал и принялся воевать с паутиной сам.</p><p> — Шалки, — коротко ответил Камерун.</p><p> — Ты умеешь разговаривать с жуками? Это не байки?</p><p> — Они очень умные, чтоб ты знал. И прекрасно ориентируются под землей. Я заключил с ними сделку: они помогают тебя найти, а я их выпускаю. Они сказали, что серые двуноги приходили, хватали кого придется и те больше не возвращались. Делали из них — тут я не очень понял — вонючую жижу, а иногда заставляли драться друг с другом.</p><p> — Жучиный мускус, — кивнул Тубус. — Эта «вонючая жижа» — основа для самых дорогих духов во всей провинции. А бои со ставками — это так, приятное дополнение.</p><p> — Правда, мы не думали, что ты заберёшься так далеко. Что с Арайнисом?</p><p> — Понятия не имею. Когда я очнулся, его не было рядом. Может быть, лежит кучей костей и мяса на дне какой-нибудь расщелины. А может — отмечает чудесное спасение в одной из городских таверн. Вот паршивец. А ведь мы уже почти подошли к разгадке!</p><p> — Не было никаких ящиков, — внезапно сказал Камерун. — Он соврал, чтобы потянуть время.</p><p> — Тебе-то почем знать? — Тубус вернул ему кинжал и медленно поднялся на ноги. Бывало и хуже, на самом деле. Подобрал меч левой рукой — правая так и не слушалась — и засунул его обратно в ножны.</p><p> — Та дверь, она вела в подземелье с шалками, никаких жилых комнат. Он с самого начала собирался подставить нас и сбежать. Я бы заметил раньше, если бы не… отвлёкся. — Камерун вздохнул и добавил: — Нужно перестать собачиться, если хотим довести дело до конца. В другой раз нам так не повезёт.</p><p>И протянул руку для рукопожатия. Тубус выждал пару секунд — и ответил на него.</p><p> — Никаких подозрений и угроз, только честное сотрудничество.</p><p> — И нам лучше поторопиться, потому что паутина горит слишком уж хорошо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тубус хотел было выпить, но передумал. Это же надо руку подымать, брать кружку, ко рту подносить и на стол потом ставить. Слишком много телодвижений. Напротив него сидел Камерун и даже моргал как-то вяло. Из воровского подземелья они выбрались только под утро. Пока отмывались от собственной крови в протекающем мимо ручье, Тубус невольно отметил, что шалки действительно весьма дисциплинированно ушли. Все и в одну сторону, даже не попытавшись напасть или что там делает в таких случаях тупое зверьё. Камерун еле ковылял, да и сам Тубус был не в лучшей форме, так что пока доползли до таверны, совсем уж рассвело. Потом с ними долго возился Потерявший-Штаны, который наотрез отказался отпускать столь потрепанных соратников под честное слово. Спать уже вроде было не к чему, а еще они посмотрели на даэдрову кучу ступеней, скорее преграждавших путь, чем ведущих к их комнатам, и малодушно решили немного передохнуть и выпить кружечку-другую внизу.<p>Так и сидели теперь молча и по возможности неподвижно, даже вдыхая только при острой необходимости.</p><p>В таком виде их и нашел легко сбежавший по ступеням Рошешуар. Он плюхнулся на лавку рядом с Камеруном, слегка растрепанный со сна и просто возмутительно довольный жизнью.</p><p> — А я смотрю, не у одного меня была жаркая ночка, а? — весело поинтересовался он, а Тубус подумал, что слишком устал, и даже презрительный взгляд вышел как-то без огонька.</p><p> — Много чего произошло, — тихо ответил Камерун. — Есть даже успехи. А есть и… — он вздохнул и не стал продолжать.</p><p> — Мне тоже есть, чем поделиться. Но сначала вы. Полагаю, ваши приключения интересней.</p><p>Тут их натужная беседа увяла сама собой, потому что в неё вклинился четвертый участник. Некая данмерка — Тубус не без удивления узнал в ней давешнюю Телванни — заметив Рошешуара, направилась к ним с целеустремленностью имперского тарана. А когда достигла своей цели, то, совершенно не обращая внимания на сидящих тут же Тубуса и Камеруна, набросилась на альтмера. Тубус хотел было уже ловить Камеруна, который обязательно кинется помогать другу и тем самым развяжет серьёзный дипломатический скандал… Но тут с удивлением заметил, что, мало того, что Камерун совершенно невозмутим, будто видит такое каждое утро, но и Телванни вовсе не пытается выцарапать Рошешуару глаза, более того — она его целует! И весьма страстно. Даже, пожалуй, чересчур…</p><p> — Боялась, что не застану тебя и не успею как следует попрощаться, — проворковала она, наконец, отлепившись. — Ты точно не передумал? Все-таки уезжаешь?</p><p> — Прости, солнышко, но долг зовет. Я вынужден, — грустно и, в принципе, весьма искренне ответил Рошешуар.</p><p> — Что ж, — в унисон ему вздохнула Телванни. — Мне и самой нужно возвращаться домой. Но если вдруг долг приведет тебя в Тель Мору или ты просто передумаешь — покажи это ближайшему стражнику, — и данмерка аккуратно вложила в нагрудный карман его куртки запечатанную официальной печатью Дома бумагу. — И я найду способ с тобой связаться.</p><p>Камерун, не сдержавшись, фыркнул в кружку, найдя в выражении Тубусова лица что-то очень смешное. Телванни повернулась и посмотрела на них, будто только сейчас заметила, что здесь есть кто-то ещё. Причем посмотрела как на досадный мусор, который почему-то валяется посреди таверны.</p><p> — Ты все-таки подумай над моим предложением. — Она смахнула с его плеча несуществующую пылинку и ласково погладила по щеке. — Такой талант не должен пропадать впустую, а вполне раскроется он только в Доме Телванни.</p><p>Тут уж и Тубус признал, что с его лицом наверняка сейчас что-то не то.</p><p>Не став дожидаться ответных слов и тем самым лишая возможности возразить или дать пустое обещание, Телванни поцеловала Рошешуара еще раз, с тоской взглянула на него и удалилась летящей походкой.</p><p> — Так, кажется, вы собирались поведать мне о своих удивительных ночных приключениях, — как ни в чем не бывало произнес Рошешуар и только сейчас заметил, как на него смотрят. — Что?</p><p> — Как низко пал Дом Телванни, — не задержался с ответом Тубус. — Что позволяют себе его дочери!</p><p> — Знаешь, я ещё помню, как нас призраки Дома Дрес гнали через всю гробницу, и даже помню, за что, — ничуть не обиделся Рошешуар. Вот поганец, мало того, что пока они рисковали жизнью, он тут развращал данмерских женщин, так теперь ещё и смеет сидеть с такой довольной рожей! — Рассказывайте скорей!</p><p> — Если вкратце, то мы выяснили, что Вемин Дрелот здесь действительно останавливался, — ответил Камерун. — Он вынес из гробницы целых девять ящиков добра, отсюда забрал уже семь. Два были украдены. Мы напали на их след, но так и не нашли. Кажется, мы вновь потеряли его.</p><p> — Моя новая знакомая, — заметив, что Камерун не очень интересуется собственной едой, Рошешуар принялся потихоньку таскать её у него из тарелки, — сказала, что здесь действительно с месяц назад объявился некий маг с материка. Объявился и ладно, да только он был очень проблемным постояльцем и надолго не задерживался ни в одной таверне. Причем почти всегда его просили съехать сами хозяева. И к тому же подрался с кем-то из Дома Телванни. И, как вы понимаете, победил, потому его и запомнили. А напоследок обложил здесь всех нехорошими словами и отбыл в Вивек. И да, у него были длинные светлые волосы и недоставало пальца на руке.</p><p>Камерун молча подставил ладонь, и Рошешуар победно ударил по ней.</p><p> — Так ты переспал с Телванни, только чтобы добыть информацию? — презрительно спросил Тубус.</p><p> — Боюсь, ты путаешь причину и следствие, — махнул рукой Рошешуар. — Я там, за стойкой, собирал информацию, а она была не прочь ей поделиться. И уже потом сила притяжения, что, бывает, возникает между двумя молодыми симпатичными эльфами, не дала нам так просто расстаться.</p><p> — Это было какое-то заклинание школы иллюзии? — уточнил Тубус, все еще не желая до конца верить в грехопадение Дома Телванни. — Она была слишком довольна. Это подозрительно. Нельзя за одну ночь…</p><p> — Можно, — вклинился Камерун, очень сосредоточенно моргая. — Просто поверь мне — можно. Я с ним не первый месяц путешествую.</p><p> — Так, — серьёзно произнес Рошешуар. — Сдается мне, самое время вам отдохнуть.</p><p> — Некогда спать. — Слегка покачиваясь, Камерун отлип от спинки и выпрямился. — Нам нужно спешить.</p><p> — Конечно, — покладисто согласился Рошешуар, обнял его за плечи и аккуратно привлёк к себе. — Никто не будет спать.</p><p> — Нет, — подтвердил Камерун и, привалившись к широкому альтмерскому боку, закрыл глаза и блаженно затих.</p><p> — Вот всегда с ним так, — пожаловался Рошешуар. — Совсем себя не жалеет. Тебя, я смотрю, тоже.</p><p> — Тут мы с ним стоим друг друга, — ответил Тубус, вспомнив ночные похождения.</p><p> — Да уж. Он может казаться маленьким и милым, особенно когда спит — но ты ему не верь! Я постоянно на это попадаюсь.</p><p> — Я не сплю, — не открывая глаз, произнес Камерун.</p><p> — Разумеется, — заверил его Рошешуар. — Никто и не думал даже, так, к слову пришлось.</p><p>Тубус наблюдал за ними со смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны, это были гуарьи нежности, на которые приличному данмеру стоило бы оскорбиться — ох уж эти жеманные доминионцы! С другой, рассматривая безмятежное лицо босмера, он не без удивления заметил, что тоже был бы не против, если бы к нему кто-нибудь так доверчиво поприжимался, не опасаясь вручить в его руки свой сон.</p><p>Точно нужно отдохнуть. Такие глупости в голову лезут.</p><p>Камерун резко выпрямился и открыл глаза, как будто действительно не спал.</p><p> — Ты упомянул, что он останавливался в тавернах, — сказал он Рошешуару. — Можешь назвать хоть одну?</p><p> — Ага, тут как раз недалеко.</p><p> — Она такая же, как эта? Грибная?</p><p> — Да.</p><p> — Отлично, идем.</p><p>Или же об отдыхе опять следовало забыть.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Камерун потрогал шершавую живую стену комнаты и задумчиво произнес:<p> — Я никогда этого раньше не делал, поэтому не знаю, какими будут последствия.</p><p>Рошешуар серьезно покивал, а Тубус не особо понял, что происходит, но, так как у них с Камеруном было соглашение, просто промолчал. Если этот босмер умеет разговаривать с жуками, то и с грибом, наверное, найдёт общий язык. Ну или они просто немного повеселятся, глядя на его кривляния. Не зря же они притащились сюда вместо того, чтобы поспать, а потом еще и отсыпали золотых хозяину за нужную комнату.</p><p> — Не дай ей разорвать контакт, — добавил Камерун, копаясь в поясной сумке. — Ни в коем случае. Это очень важно.</p><p> — Понял, — отозвался Рошешуар. Расслабленность с него как ветром сдуло.</p><p>Камерун нашёл, что искал, а потом щедро лизнул правую ладонь и посыпал её какой-то сизой пылью из маленького мешочка. Прижал раскрытую пятерню к стене, аккурат напротив груди, расставил ноги поудобнее, закрыл глаза, опустил голову и замер. Рошешуар встал для подстраховки справа, Тубус, за неимением других вариантов, опёрся о стену слева, но чуть подальше, на тот случай, если Камерун вдруг решит запрыгать никс-быком. Повисла тишина, какое-то время ничего не происходило, и Тубус заскучал, его вновь начало клонить в сон. И это все? Какая невыразительная магия у босмеров, он ожидал большего. Может быть, прыжков с бубном, заунывных напевов и потрясания берцовыми костями предков.</p><p>Поэтому он почти пропустил момент, когда из стены разом начали расти маленькие усики. Они тесно оплели руку Камеруна по запястье, ярко засветился зелёным выбивающийся из-под рукава куртки фрагмент татуировки. Босмер глубоко вздохнул всем телом, словно заново учился дышать. Потом ещё раз. И ещё.</p><p>Потом открыл глаза и медленно повернул голову. Радужки у него светились всё тем же ярким, фосфоресцирующим зелёным светом.</p><p>Что-то пошло не так. Тубус не мог сказать, что конкретно, но само выражение лица, наклон головы выглядели чужеродно. Босмер просто стоял и смотрел на Тубуса, но он мог поклясться, что это не Камерун. И что эта тварь его изучает.</p><p> — Крысы, — вдруг глухо произнес Камерун. — В моем теле завелись крысы.</p><p>Рошешуар тихо выругался сквозь зубы.</p><p> — Они копошатся, пищат, дерутся. Они роют норы. Никто не прогонит их, — словно не замечая их, продолжил Камерун. — В том году их потравили ядом, и от яда у меня отсохла нога. Вся почернела внутри. Но всем наплевать.</p><p>Камерун сомнамбулически покачал головой из стороны в сторону.</p><p> — Жуки. У меня в голове жуки. Шуршат своими маленькими лапками. Точат меня изнутри. Этот шелест сводит с ума.</p><p>Он посмотрел на свою левую руку, будто впервые её видел. Сжал и разжал пальцы.</p><p> — Люди. Повсюду люди. Они во мне. Они выкручивают мне руки, заставляют изгибаться, подчиняют своей воле. Едят и гадят, разводят огонь, совокупляются, шумят, исчеркивают внутренности, глодают изнутри. Я не хочу людей! — под конец он сорвался на крик. И снова продолжил, уже тише: — Я не могу их выгнать.</p><p> — Что за… — Тубус не договорил, так как Камерун уставился на него голодным, чужим взглядом.</p><p> — Почему так тесно? — он зашарил по себе свободной рукой, заскрёб пальцами. — Что это? Это ребенок? — так сильно провел ногтями по щеке, будто хотел содрать с себя кожу. Выступила кровь. — Я не хочу… Выпустите меня, достаточно, я достаточно… — Он дернулся, но правая рука не пустила. Непонимающе уставился на неё, потом дернул сильнее, часть усиков лопнула.</p><p> — Нет, стой! — Рошешуар бросился вперед, накрыл его ладонь своими, крест-накрест. Камерун в ответ зарычал и вцепился в его руку зубами, всерьёз, до крови. — А, чтоб тебя! Тубус!</p><p>Но он отмер и сам, подскочил сзади, выкрутил Камерунову левую руку в захват, а когда тот, по-прежнему рыча, отцепился от Рошешуара и мотнул головой, поймал правой рукой под шею и притиснул к себе. Камерун страшно забился, пытаясь вырваться, так что Тубус даже подумал, что сейчас ненароком его придушит. Рошешуар, не обращая внимания на собственную изгрызенную руку, держал маленькую ладошку.</p><p> — Прокляты! Будьте вы прокляты! Научиться бы выпускать ядовитые споры! Пусть все задохнутся! — когда Камерун устал бороться, он принялся кричать. Тубус чувствовал, что у него жар и крохотное сердце птицей бьется об рёбра с такой силой, будто хочет разломать опостылевшую клетку. — Ненавижу! Пусть всё сгорит! Пепел погребет ваши дома, сделает земли бесплодными! И ни один росток через него не пробьется, никогда! Никто больше не станет кормом для грибов! Никто!</p><p> — Что делать будем, маг? — спросил Тубус, поудобнее перехватив изворачивающееся тело. Камерун, воспользовавшись случаем, тут же вгрызся ему в руку, вместо воплей издавая теперь приглушённое рычание. Боли Тубус не чувствовал, так что позволил ему это, давая передышку ушам. Философски отметил только, что эта рука у него какая-то несчастливая — все так и норовят её пожевать.</p><p> — Ждать, — сосредоточенно откликнулся Рошешуар. — Больше тут ничего не сделаешь. Он должен вернуться сам.</p><p> — А если он не вернётся?</p><p> — Вернётся.</p><p>Или у этой грибной таверны появится свой, особенный маленький дух, который будет стегать усиками служек, если они не будут вовремя поливать цветы и рыхлить почву у корней.</p><p>Камерун вёрнулся настолько незаметно, что Тубус пропустил этот момент. Просто перестал вырываться, аккуратно разжал зубы и даже как-то деликатно выпустил многострадальную ладонь изо рта. И тихо произнес:</p><p> — Спасибо, что подержал.</p><p>«Откуда мне знать, что это ты?» — хотел спросить Тубус, но тут увидел, что Рошешуар разжимает руки. И что грибные отростки зашевелись, сами освободили ладонь босмера из плена. Рука повисла плетью. Это было самое удачное время, чтобы ослабить хватку и предоставить Камеруна самому себе, но Тубус все-таки сначала удостоверился, что тот удержится на ногах. И не зря — Камерун принялся оседать на пол, пришлось ловить и поддерживать.</p><p> — Я сам, — упрямо произнес он. Разумеется, Тубус не стал его слушать. Подхватил под мышки, донёс до кровати и там уже позволил самостоятельно на неё упасть лицом вниз. С видимым трудом Камерун перекатился на спину, раскинул руки и замер.</p><p> — Так. Не вздумай отключиться. — К нему тут же подошёл Рошешуар, обеспокоенно присел рядом: — Слышишь меня? Ладно, сам виноват. — Положил ладонь ему на грудь, прочитал короткое заклинание — и Камерун резко сел, схватил его за руку.</p><p> — Что это было?</p><p> — Бодрящие чары. И подожди благодарить — отходить от них будешь тяжело. Следи за пальцем.</p><p> — Во имя Зелени, прости! — вместо этого воскликнул Камерун, заметив кровоточащий укус.</p><p> — Да ерунда, не отвлекайся. Посмотри на меня, хорошо?</p><p>Пока Рошешуар латал их героического лазутчика, Тубус с сомнением прикинул, сколько еще придется доплатить за беспокойство. Шумели они так душевно, что хозяйка наверняка решит, что тут было то ли групповое изнасилование, то ли стихийный экзорцизм, то ли все сразу. Если босмер выйдет на своих ногах, то, возможно, удастся отделаться одной руганью. Несчастливая какая комната да и вся таверна, если судить по тому, что из неё вылезло. Хозяйке бы сюда жреца Троих пригласить.</p><p>Или сжечь всю таверну к даэдровой бабушке.</p><p>Рошешуар подошёл к нему, требовательно протянул раскрытую ладонь и произнес тоном, не терпящим возражений:</p><p> — Твоя очередь.</p><p> — Займись чем-нибудь другим, маг.</p><p> — Лекарей боишься? — с усмешкой уточнил Рошешуар.</p><p> — Скорее, не доверяю альтмерам, — не остался в долгу Тубус.</p><p> — Я — представитель вэйрестской магической школы, — оскорбился Рошешуар. — И вообще, думай обо мне, как о целителе, а не как об альтмере, — и показал тыльную сторону своей ладони, уже совершенно невредимую. — Видишь, я умею такое лечить.</p><p> — Ладно, удиви меня, — смилостивился Тубус.</p><p> — О, отличный прикус! — изучив рану, постановил Рошешуар. Но врачевать всё-таки взялся.</p><p> — Раз уж ты проснулся, поделись с нами сокровенным знанием. Что там, задери тебя кланфир, произошло?</p><p> — Только босмеры умеют разговаривать с растениями, — туманно ответил Камерун, чинно сложив руки на коленях. — Еще аргониане, но они только с Хистами. Больше никто.</p><p> — Прекрасная пятиминутка расовой гордости. Да только наши волшебники прекрасно справляются с грибными башнями и без разговоров, — огрызнулся Тубус. Камерун очень странно на него посмотрел. — Подожди. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что…</p><p> — Ее звали Инера, и у нее отобрали имя рода, — тихо произнёс Камерун. — Ее Дом проиграл в той битве, поэтому шансов не было ни у кого. Сначала она радовалась, что её оставили в живых, но недолго. Тогда она ещё не знала, какую участь ей уготовили.</p><p> — Безумие какое-то, — сказал Рошешуар. Тубус заметил, что у него дрогнули руки.</p><p> — Ваши волшебники действительно не умеют разговаривать с грибами. Когда нужно построить дом на пару комнат, это и не требуется, но если речь идет о башне для высокопоставленного колдуна, или гильдейском холле, или большой таверне на много комнат… Им нужно, чтобы грибница была послушной, была разумной. И они действительно добиваются этого — ну, как могут. Как умеют.</p><p> — Ты знал об этом с самого начала. — Тубус вспомнил, каким подавленным Камерун выглядел прошлым вечером — да и в принципе после того как они вообще вошли в город.</p><p> — Конечно. Я их слышу. — Глаза Камеруна больше не светились, но Тубусу всё равно померещился едва уловимый отблеск зелени. — Постоянно. В основном они кричат. Заключение сводит их с ума. Но с Инерой немного другое. Вемин Дрелот действительно был здесь — и как-то повлиял на неё. Поэтому его и выгнали. А когда пришел я, она не захотела слушать. Напала на меня, а потом попыталась сбежать в моем теле. Я едва совладал с ней.</p><p> — Удалось что-нибудь узнать?</p><p> — У меня было не так много времени. Но я видел его письма. На самом деле он не в Вивеке — это деза, пущенная для слишком любопытных ушей, если такие найдутся. В Вивек он отправил несколько ящиков с дорогим антиквариатом Дома Дрес, на продажу. Сам Дрелот отбыл в Суран.</p><p> — Прекрасно, и за чем же нам теперь охотиться в первую очередь?</p><p> — Можем разделиться, — пожал плечами Рошешуар.</p><p> — В Суране ведь нет грибных башен? — измученным голосом спросил Камерун. — Можно, мы просто уедем отсюда?</p><p> — Нужно, — кивнул Тубус. Он и сам теперь не хотел проводить в этих проклятых стенах ни минуты дольше положенного.</p><p>Вряд ли ему вообще удастся когда-нибудь заснуть в грибном доме.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава седьмая, в которой Тубус возвращается в Вивек и проявляет там… инициативу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро выдалось ясным, обещая такой же день. Тубус потёр шею под воротником новенькой формы и посмотрел на утреннюю зарю. Ему удалось отвоевать около получаса, срезав путь, но все одно следовало поспешить. И угораздило же проспать! Он всегда приходил на занятия вовремя, всегда, даже несмотря на то, что жил чуть ли не на другом конце города — и теперь так глупо подставился. Поколебавшись, Тубус свернул в узкий проулок между домами — это позволит сэкономить еще немного времени.<br/> — Смотрите, кто это у нас тут! — услышал он звонкий голос неподалеку.</p><p>Или нет.</p><p>Дорогу ему перегородил невысокий и худой юноша. Одет он был в потёртое, видавшее виды тряпьё, зато украшениями увешан просто до неприличия густо, причём побрякушки ему достались явно не по наследству. Медовые длинные и непослушные волосы перетягивала широкая пёстрая повязка с целым ворохом подвесок. Золотистая кожа загорела до бронзы.</p><p> — Этот маленький глупый салиачи заблудился? — издевательски спросил он, ловко поигрывая кинжалом. Сам по себе, он, наверное, не представил бы угрозы, но к нему тут же присоединились два товарища, побольше и посерьёзнее, такого же бандитского вида.</p><p>Вот она, причина, по которой Тубус раньше никогда тут не ходил. Район был неблагополучный, никак не для студентов, пусть и ординаторской академии. Лишиться здесь можно как кошелька, так и жизни.</p><p> — Дайте пройти.</p><p> — Только после того как покажешь, что у тебя в сумке, — произнёс заводила. — Неужели одни глупые книжки?</p><p> — Вивек, он из ординаторских… — начал было один из его товарищей, но тот быстро его оборвал:</p><p> — Вижу. Тем хуже для него. — И добавил, уже обращаясь к Тубусу: — И что же богатенький мальчик забыл в нашем районе?</p><p> — Дорогу срезал, — ответил Тубус. — Видимо, не такой уж богатенький, раз приходится.</p><p> — А это мы сейчас проверим. — Вивек весело ему подмигнул, не убирая, впрочем, кинжала. — Не бойся, мы не станем тебя обижать, если будешь хорошим мальчиком.</p><p> — Я не боюсь, — ответил Тубус, по возможности незаметно осматриваясь. Ему никто не поможет, но и к этим троим тоже пока никто не присоединился.</p><p> — Неужели мамочка не говорила тебе, что глупым маленьким салиачи нельзя сюда соваться? Надеюсь, хотя бы денежек на обед она тебе положила?</p><p>Тубус молча скинул сумку с плеча. Деньги там действительно были, но не так много, как хотелось бы, и, к тому же, он вовсе не собирался их отдавать. Грабители ими всё равно не ограничатся, а ему надо на что-то жить весь месяц. Заметив его промедление, подельники Вивека решили Тубуса поторопить. Надвинулись с обеих сторон, один ухватил за локоть. Тубус зло стряхнул его лапу, обернулся ко второму, перекладывая ремень сумки в руку — и без предупреждения ударил первого в живот. Толкнул его на второго, ступил в сторону и, крутанув сумку в руке, обрушил на противников всю мощь проповедей Святого Велота. Пожалуй, никогда ещё праведное слово не разило так метко: одного удалось вывести из строя сразу, со вторым пришлось повозиться. Угомонился он лишь тогда, когда Тубус подловил его на обманный финт и свалил ударом в челюсть.</p><p> — Ну вот, — картинно вздохнул Вивек. — Всё приходится делать самому.</p><p>Тубус встал в боевую стойку, не зная, чего от него ожидать. Вивек фыркнул и принялся медленно обходить его по кругу.</p><p> — Это этому вас учат на тех смешных тренировочках? — Тубус внимательно следил за ним и всё равно чуть не пропустил быстрый выпад кинжала. — Не поможет.</p><p>Вивек закружил вокруг него, как голодная рыба-убийца. Тубус полагал, что неплохо подкован как в тренировочных боях, так и в уличных драках, но этот парнишка сумел его удивить, и не то чтобы в приятном смысле. Тубус едва успевал уклоняться от атак, настолько быстрым и ловким оказался Вивек. Нужно было отнять у него кинжал — и чем скорее, тем лучше.</p><p>Он пнул ему под ноги сумку, но Вивек перескочил через неё, почти не заметив, а в отместку срезал две верхних застёжки на форменной куртке. Радостно оскалился в ответ на разъярённый взгляд Тубуса и легко ушел от бездумного выпада, наградив взамен длинным порезом на предплечье. Тубус подпустил его еще ближе — почти что поздоровался с собственными кишками, зато теперь уже он победно потряс сорванным с чужой шеи амулетом. Вивек с воплем бросился в атаку, теперь уже всерьёз. Тубус едва успел заблокировать два его выпада — сталь мелькала прямо перед самым носом — поймал паршивца в захват и, выбив кинжал, пинком послал тот подальше в сторону. Вивек в отместку пнул его под коленку, выскользнул из захвата и замер, тяжело дыша.</p><p> — Можем разойтись миром, — предложил Тубус.</p><p> — Ага, щас! — Вивек бросился на него, метя вправо, но в последний момент ушел влево, Тубус пропустил удар в бок такой силы, что в глазах потемнело. Вивек, не останавливаясь, ловкой подсечкой уложил его на землю, добавил пару пинков, целясь прямо в лицо. Тубус почувствовал, как рот наполняется кровью, но всё-таки ухватил поганца за штанину и уронил рядом. Тот откатился в сторону прежде, чем Тубус успел закрепить успех, но зато удалось вновь подняться на ноги. Тубус сплюнул кровь и ухмыльнулся.</p><p>Тряхнув головой, Вивек сдул упавшую на лицо прядь — и метнулся к кинжалу. Тубус бросился ему наперерез и понял, что это ловушка, только когда Вивек заскочил ему на спину и повис на шее. Сдавил её в захвате, не давая вздохнуть. Тубус выпрямился вместе с этой ношей, неловко покачнулся, без толку хватая воздух ртом. Не тратя времени на бесплодные попытки стащить паршивца, сделал несколько шагов спиной вперёд и от души приложился об стену дома, используя Вивека как подушку, потом ещё раз, и добавил сверху затылком, с удовольствием отмечая, что попал по трепливой морде. Вивек разжал руки, хотел было выскользнуть, но Тубус выставил локти, ухватил его за рубашку и швырнул на землю перед собой. Не давая опомниться, заехал кулаком в челюсть, ухватил за ворот, развернул и приложил об стену. Добавил предплечьем, выбивая остатки воздуха, и протащил вверх, поднял над землей.</p><p> — Ну и кто теперь салиачи? — тяжело дыша, торжествующе спросил он.</p><p> — Выходит, что я, — немного помедлив, ответил Вивек, чуть склонив голову набок. От прежней дерзости в нём не осталось и следа, наоборот, теперь он выглядел на редкость покладистым. Сдавшимся на милость победителя.</p><p>Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно. В этом поцелуе чувствовался вкус чужой крови, и Тубус не сомневался, что и сам вдоволь напоил Вивека своей — но вообще-то ему было наплевать. На ощупь он попытался расправиться с Вивековыми штанами. Тубусу понадобились обе руки, поэтому соперника пришлось отпустить. Но Вивек не собирался убегать, наоборот, тут же забрался ладонями под рубашку, попутно дорвав уцелевшие в драке застежки форменной куртки, переступил с ноги на ногу, сбрасывая сапоги. Тубус слепо ткнулся губами в его шею, прихватил зубами кожу, отвоевав низкий стон. Пряжка ремня, явно трофейного, не сразу, но поддалась, штаны соскользнули к щиколоткам, потом на землю. Со своими дело пошло проще, к тому же, Вивек занялся ими раньше. Тубус, чувствуя чужие пальцы на члене, с рыком подхватил Вивека под бёдра и прижал ко всё той же многострадальной стене. Вивек с готовностью обнял его за шею, скрестил ноги за спиной, снова впился в губы требовательным поцелуем. Застонал ему в рот, когда Тубус вошел. Запрокинул голову, поддаваясь резким толчкам. Его украшения ритмично перезванивались, сплетаясь со стонами в особую музыку страсти. Тубус сходил с ума, ему было мало этого: хотелось больше, сильнее. И когда он встретился взглядом с этими янтарными глазами, то понял, что желание обоюдно. Чувства невиданной силы захлестнули Тубуса…</p><p>…и он проснулся.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Миновав несколько коридоров кантона Святого Делина, Тубус свернул на ведущую в подвальный этаж лестницу. Там, внизу, не было ничего интересного, кроме незавершённой стройки и канализации, но это-то ему и было нужно. Тубус немного оттянул воротник нагрудника и потёр шею. Вроде выбирал доспехи по размеру, но всё равно немного жали. Впрочем, его это нисколько не беспокоило.<p>Он вообще не думал, что ещё раз придется надеть доспехи ординатора. Но жизнь рассудила по-своему.</p><p>Когда они выбирали, кто куда поедет, Тубус настоял на их с Потерявшим-Штаны возвращении в Вивек. Во-первых, друг сразу просиял, как полированный золотой, во-вторых, это было разумно, ведь босмер так и не получил разрешения посещать храмовый квартал, и не смог бы продолжать поиски по всему городу.</p><p>А в-третьих, Тубус никогда бы не признался, но глубоко в душе у него теплилась надежда, что если он будет в городе, то, возможно, удостоится ещё одной аудиенции у Лорда Вивека. Глупо, конечно, и очень неосмотрительно после всех этих непристойных снов, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.</p><p>Как и выбросить из головы последний сон. Представлять Лорда Вивека в роли уличного бродяги, какого-то отребья! Немыслимо! Во всём виноват тот мальчишка, Арайнис. Он напомнил ему…</p><p>Нет, хватит. Эно был обычным воришкой, преступником, он не стоит никаких воспоминаний. И уж точно не стоит марать Лорда Вивека даже мысленным сравнением с такими, как он.</p><p>Тубус снова досадливо потёр шею и взял себя в руки. Доспехи ординатора всегда наполняли его особым чувством внутреннего спокойствия, уверенности, причастности к чему-то большему. Уверенностью, что он на правильном пути. Даже сейчас, когда он носил их не совсем законно: история не знала случаев, чтобы оживший мертвец облачился в святые доспехи. Но они нужны были ему для плана, а смотритель артефактов, когда Тубус принес ему свиток с местоположением утерянной гробницы рода Велот, был готов на радостях хоть Луну-и-Звезду ему вручить, не то что одолжить полный комплект доспехов обычного ординатора.</p><p>Спустившись по ступенькам, Тубус миновал сложенные аккуратными стопками узорчатые плитки и оставленные на ночь инструменты, подошёл к двери, ведущей к канализационным стокам, прикоснулся к священной маске шлема на удачу и постучал, в точности повторяя условный сигнал. Разумеется, он был, у каждого убежища Гильдии есть такой, чтобы отсеять нежданных визитеров. И вызнать его у настоящего патруля было не так уж сложно.</p><p>Какое-то время ничего не происходило, потом в двери отворилось окошечко, до этого практически незаметное.</p><p> — Какого?! — недружелюбно донеслось оттуда. — Плановый шмон ведь только на следующей неделе!</p><p> — Позови мне старшего, — невозмутимо ответил Тубус. — Дела у вас плохи, ребята, но я хочу решить это дело миром.</p><p> — Новенький, что ли? Так расспроси командира, он тебе быстро мозги вправит. Растолкует, что к чему. А нет — так мы поможем.</p><p> — Я буду разговаривать только с твоим главарём, не с тобой, с’вит. Ваше логово замарано ересью, если это придаст тебе ускорения, и от карательного отряда инквизиции вас отделяю только я.</p><p>Окошко захлопнулось. Тубус прислонился к стене и принялся терпеливо ждать. И ведь дождался. Его даже запустили внутрь — неслыханное гостеприимство, объясняемое скорее тем, что воры знали: он пришел один. И, пожалуй, так легче будет от него избавиться без лишнего шума, если они не договорятся.</p><p>Внутри ждал темноволосый, потрёпанный жизнью данмер со шрамом во всю щёку, весьма похожий на словесный портрет главы Гильдии, а также несколько крепких парней.</p><p> — Ну? — спросил глава.</p><p> — Дело такое, — проникновенным тоном начал Тубус. — На вашей территории незаконно находятся три ящика, которые вам под видом ценного хабара сбагрил угрюмый хромоножка. Но удача на вашей стороне, парни, поэтому поступим так — вы отдаете мне ящики, а сюда не приходит отряд ординаторов и не выжигает здесь всё к Шеогоратовой бабушке. </p><p> — Экий ты деловой! — восхитился его наглостью глава. — Даже убивать жалко, до того хороший дурачок из тебя вышел!</p><p> — В этих ящиках, — не меняя тона, продолжил Тубус, — находятся проклятые реликвии Шестого Дома. Договоры между нами — это святое, но когда в дело вмешивается ересь... Вы перешли грань. Даже одной побрякушки достаточно, чтобы все здесь находящиеся загремели в самые надежные застенки Залов Правосудия. Стоят ли эти ящики того, чтобы портить годами проверенные отношения?</p><p> — Даже если бы это было правдой… кстати, не припомню твоего голоса. Ты  новенький?</p><p> — Более чем, прибыл к вам с материка. — Тубус понял, что маскарад более не имеет смысла, и снял шлем. Но произвёл немного не тот эффект, на который рассчитывал.</p><p> — Э, так это тот самый парень! — вдруг воскликнул один из воров. — Что разнёс в щепки бордель у реки!</p><p> — Приятно, когда тебя узнают, — вздохнул Тубус, однако отметил, что глава посмотрел на него по-новому, с легким интересом.</p><p> — Даже если не врёшь, ты же не думаешь, что так запросто можешь здесь распоряжаться?</p><p> — Это взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. К тому же я оповестил Залы о своих планах и оставил все необходимые сведения в письменном виде в трех надежных местах. Так что если я пропаду, другие ординаторы довершат начатое.</p><p> — Сам подумай, кем меня назовут, если я просто отдам ординатору три ящика первоклассного товара? Надо мной будет смеяться весь остров!</p><p> — А мы им не скажем, — улыбнулся Тубус, если такой оскал вообще можно было назвать улыбкой.</p><p> — Нет, так не пойдёт. Но так как ты местная знаменитость, я бы пошёл тебе навстречу… за одну услугу. Мы тут у себя иногда проводим кулачные бои — со ставками, разумеется. Парень ты вроде крепкий, а наш главный боец недавно вышел из строя — как раз в том самом борделе, так что вы с ним, пожалуй, встречались. Сорвал нам финальный бой, когда на кону огромные деньги. Он должен был выйти против норда, Малыша Олафа, а ведь ты понимаешь, что мы никак не можем проиграть нордам. Сделай из него отбивную, выиграй для нас этот бой, и я отдам тебе ящики в качестве гонорара. Как тебе такая сделка?</p><p> — По рукам, — кивнул Тубус.</p><p>Уж какого-то норда он точно уделает, удача на его стороне.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Чувствуя лёгкое головокружение, Тубус опёрся о деревянный бортик импровизированного ринга. Когда он услышал кличку норда — Малыш — то сообразил, что противник ему достанется не из мелких.<p>Но он никак не ожидал, что тот окажется настолько огромным. «Малыш» Олаф поражал воображение как ростом, так и могучим телосложением. Тубус всегда по праву считал себя высоким данмером, зачастую не уступавшим нордам ни в росте, ни в силе, но рядом с этим чудовищем он почувствовал себя жалким босмером. Его противник вальяжно расхаживал по-за противоположным бортиком, красуясь. Драться предстояло в одних лишь штанах, даже без обуви, так что Тубус хорошо мог рассмотреть и бычью шею, и мощную грудь, и бугрящиеся мышцы на руках, и огромные кулаки. Пропускать их удары никак нельзя — всё равно что получить кувалдой, одного раза хватит.</p><p>Неподалеку всё ещё принимали ставки, и Тубус ни разу не слышал своего имени, а уж на доску и вовсе лучше было не смотреть.</p><p> — Не передумал? — ухмыляясь, поинтересовался глава Гильдии Воров, лично пришедший сопроводить его на эту бойню.</p><p> — Надо было к тем ящикам прибавить самого хромоножку в коробке, — хмуро ответил Тубус. — Тогда цена вышла бы адекватной.</p><p>Малыш Олаф на той стороне допил целый мех мёда и без видимых усилий разорвал его пополам. Собравшиеся поглазеть на бой зрители радостно заулюлюкали. Тубусу хотелось бы думать, что это был старый и ветхий сосуд, но на самом деле кожа туда наверняка пошла первоклассная: всё лучшее для лучшего бойца.</p><p> — Давай, н’вах, — глава похлопал его по плечу. — Скажу по секрету, я поставил на твою смерть кругленькую сумму, — он подмигнул на прощание. — Не подведи меня.</p><p>Тубус помянул всуе его мать, наверняка гулящую женщину, потом мать Олафа, согрешившую с целым племенем великанов, и напоследок сравнил всех зрителей скопом с презренными червями, жрущими землю. Что-то — скорее всего, инстинкт самосохранения, о существовании которого он до сего дня и не подозревал, — подсказывало ему, что землю здесь очень скоро будет жрать именно он.</p><p>Разозлившись на собственную нерешительность, Тубус легко перемахнул через бортик. Малыш Олаф же через него просто переступил. Зрители тут же сомкнули ряды, густо облепив ринг.</p><p>Тубус быстро огляделся в поисках чего-то, что могло бы помочь в поединке. Ничего, только песок под ногами да бандитские морды, жаждущие зрелищ. Светловолосый и бородатый, Малыш Олаф надвигался на него как иконическое воплощение Исмира, Дракона Севера, на гордый, но скромный Ресдайн. Предки Тубуса в свое время пусть и не сразу, но свергли гнёт нордов, а теперь настала его очередь отстоять честь родного края.</p><p>И Тубус попытался. Первые несколько ударов в корпус не принесли ничего, кроме ощущения, что он колотит в стену: Олаф даже не дрогнул, более того, не стал защищаться, и Тубус почувствовал себя круглым дураком. От ответного ленивого удара Тубус увернулся без труда. Попробовал подойти поближе, метя в лицо, но быстро отказался от этой идеи: при всей своей могучей стати Малыш Олаф оказался на удивление быстр, а после нескольких удачных блоков рука порядком онемела.</p><p>В том, что ты не чувствуешь боли, конечно, есть свои плюсы… но и непобедимым, увы, не становишься.</p><p>Кулаки Олафа каждый раз проносились рядом с гнетущей основательностью. Тубус ушел в глухую оборону, медленно отступая по кругу. Зрители недовольно заулюлюкали.</p><p>Что бы сделал Камерун, если бы ему пришлось драться с Тубусом? Поди, спрятался бы под каким-нибудь кустом и стрельнул оттуда ядовитой колючкой. Сам Тубус так давно не встречал достойного противника, что слишком привык полагаться на одну лишь грубую силу — и теперь эта привычка обернулась против него.</p><p>Обманным приёмом он обошел Олафа слева и ударил в бок. На этот раз гигант разозлился, Тубус едва успел отскочить. Может, взять измором? Если повезёт, противник быстро выдохнется…</p><p>Тубус выставил блок рукой, но Олаф, бросивший забавляться, легко пробил его защиту и врезал прямо в челюсть. Толпа радостно взревела. Тубус рухнул на колени и ошалело тряхнул головой. В ушах зазвенело, мир перед глазами закачался. Кое-как он поднялся обратно на ноги, Олаф милостиво подождал. Только чтобы обрушиться на него с новой неумолимой атакой. В этот раз Тубус пропустил несколько жестоких ударов в живот. Отступая слишком поспешно, он наткнулся спиной на бортик — несколько рук тут же отпихнули обратно — и новый удар в лицо бросил его на землю. Он попытался встать, но Олаф обрушил оба кулака-кувалды на его спину, и Тубус вновь распластался по земле.</p><p>Песок в буквальном смысле захрустел на зубах. Лица зрителей расплывались в белые и серые пятна.</p><p>Олаф вновь позволил ему подняться. Больше для зрителей, которые были в восторге. Наверняка он не раз и не два радовал публику, привык не просто убивать противников, но делать из этого зрелище. Это давало Тубусу немного времени, но разве что для самообмана.</p><p>Потому что Тубус чувствовал, как слабеет. Он провёл новую атаку. Но настолько вялую, что Олаф взял его тепленьким, как бантамчика. Подпустил достаточно близко, потом сковал руки в захват, обнял почти дружески и приподнял над землёй. Сдавил так, что Тубус явственно услышал треск — рёбер, скорее всего. Воздух вышибло из груди, а нового было не вдохнуть.</p><p>Вокруг скандировали: «О-лаф! О-лаф! О-лаф!» Норды и данмеры никогда не любили друг друга, так уж исторически сложилось, но когда речь заходила о том, чтобы накостылять ординатору, цеховая солидарность брала верх. Тубуса здесь никто не поддерживал. И не собирался.</p><p>Тубус вновь оказался на земле. Тело слушалось плохо, даже дышать удавалось с трудом. Олаф медленно прохаживался вокруг, явно чувствуя себя хозяином положения. Вспомнив сегодняшний сон, Тубус скривился — до чего пророческий. Вивеку тоже не удалось его победить, даже с учетом всех низких уловок, которые сам Тубус не стал бы использовать. Кроме разве что…</p><p>Его финальный бросок был поистине отчаянным — и настолько нелепым, что Олаф без труда ухватил его за левую руку. Послышался влажный хруст. Олаф довольно осклабился, картинно наклонился прямо к его лицу, чтобы на публику насладиться гримасой боли и воплями искалеченного врага.</p><p>Тубус оскалился в ответ и что есть силы ударил его головой в нос. Хлынула кровь, Олаф потрясенно разжал руки и отпрянул. Не давая ему опомниться, Тубус подпрыгнул, сломанной рукой обхватил его за шею, уперся стопой в колено — почувствовал, как выгибается под неестественным углом предплечье, только бы не сорваться! — а здоровой принялся наносить короткие резкие удары по лицу. Ещё и ещё.</p><p>Когда Олаф всё-таки стряхнул с себя противника, на него было страшно смотреть — до того он был залит кровью. Взревев, он шагнул к Тубусу, сжавшему здоровую руку в кулак, и вдруг лицом вниз рухнул на землю.</p><p>Тубус победно огляделся: в абсолютной тишине, под всеобщее потрясённое молчание. Кое-как повернулся в сторону данмерской части зрителей, левая рука мотнулась бесполезной тряпкой. Презрительно сплюнул кровь на песок, заодно привычно пересчитав зубы языком — парочка шатается, но все на месте, уже хорошо.</p><p> — Если вы называете себя данмерами, — он брезгливо махнул здоровой рукой, — то лучше я побуду н’вахом!</p><p>Он хотел добавить ещё что-то, но мысль ускользнула. И Тубус упал на спину, потеряв создание прежде, чем коснулся земли.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава восьмая, в которой подвиги Тубуса не остаются незамеченными</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующие несколько дней Тубус провел в горячечном забытьи и помнил их лишь урывками. Шипящий говор Потерявшего-Штаны, без устали колдующего над ним. Острый запах припасённых на крайний случай болотных трав, которые тот вытряс из своего мешка и разложил по всей комнатке. Горький вкус целебных настоев, который аргониане, как и данмеры, даже не задумывались подсластить.</p>
<p>Тубус бы ничуть не удивился, сбрось воры его бесчувственно тело в канал, скорее, даже ждал этого… но, кажется, он сумел-таки задеть их патриотические чувства. Потерявший-Штаны сказал, что нашел его на кровати, а рядом — три ящика, мешок с одеждой и ещё кое-что. Когда Тубус смог подняться на ноги, то первым делом проверил ящики; действительно, они до краев были полны древней посудой, храмовой утварью, старинными гобеленами и прочими реликтами с символикой Дома Дрес и принадлежащих ему семей. И ни одной, даже самой маленькой вещицы, связанной с Проклятым Домом. Дрелот и правда приберег все для себя.</p>
<p>Кое-чем оказалась небольшая, но тяжелая сумка. К ней прилагалось письмо, запечатанное простым сургучом без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Не став пока заглядывать в сумку, Тубус распечатал письмо, в котором сообщалось следующее:</p>
<p>«Дражайший Тубус Вантус!</p>
<p>Случай привел меня на Ваш поединок с северянином, и я имел честь стать свидетелем столь знаменательного события. Признаюсь, что получил ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от созерцания как Вашего смелого и открытого стиля боя, так и Вашей несгибаемой воли и потрясающей силы духа. Отрадно видеть, что в наше время кто-то ещё ставит честь своего народа выше презренного металла.</p>
<p>К слову, о последнем. Я был одним из немногих смельчаков, поставивших на вашу победу, и эта вера окупилась сторицей. Считаю справедливым, что часть от этого выигрыша достанется Вам. Эти деньги Ваши по праву.</p>
<p>Ваш В.»</p>
<p>Тубус с сомнением перечитал письмо: дорогая бумага, витиеватый стиль письма, экзальтированность на грани здравого смысла. Юный аристократишка, начитавшийся книжек про славную старину? Он не думал, что такие ходят на подпольные кулачные бои. Тайный поклонник среди воров, на удачу поставивший против всех? Но написано без ошибок, что среди их братии большая редкость. Или это забавляются Вечные Стражи, что вернее всего?</p>
<p>Тубус поднял сумку за ремень и встряхнул. Содержимое характерно зазвенело. Плюнул на всё — и раскрыл её.</p>
<p> — Чем ты там бренчишь? — Потерявший-Штаны подошел сзади и пришлёпнул ему на загривок какой-то склизкий длинный лист. Тубус молча показал ему содержимое сумки, и Потерявший-Штаны удивленно присвистнул. — Ты ограбил банк?</p>
<p> — Просто побил одного норда.</p>
<p> — Не хозяина банка, правда ведь? — уточнил Потерявший-Штаны.</p>
<p> — Нет. Одного громилу в канализациях. Долго рассказывать, — Тубус провел рукой над монетами, достал одну — блестящую, с величественным профилем Лорда Вивека — потёр пальцем ребро. Никаких следов обманной магии, возможно, это и правда не шутка.</p>
<p> — Что будешь с ними делать? — Потерявший-Штаны заволновался и принялся мягко, но настойчиво подталкивать Тубуса обратно в сторону кровати.</p>
<p> — Удостоверюсь, что они настоящие. — Тубус закрыл сумку и швырнул её обратно на ящики. — А там посмотрим.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ещё через несколько дней, когда Тубус полностью оправился от ран, оставил реликвии Дома Дрес на попечении Храма и уже готовился выехать в Суран, пришло известие о том, что Лорд Вивек желает его видеть.<p>Самые смелые мечты сбывались: третья личная встреча за такое короткое время, мог ли Тубус когда-либо помыслить о таком? Памятуя о том, что ничто не должно оскорблять взгляд бога несовершенством, он немало времени потратил, полируя доспех, стирая само воспоминание о паутине и царапинах от острых камней. Возможно, стоит завести отдельное облачение для подобных посещений, деньги у него теперь водились. А возможно, он слишком самонадеян, и это облачение ему больше никогда не пригодится.</p>
<p>В этот раз сомнения Тубуса не терзали, и хотя он не догадывался, что может понадобиться Лорду Вивеку, но также не понаслышке знал о доброте и великодушии своего бога и смело шел ему навстречу, полностью полагаясь на его милость.</p>
<p>Лорд Вивек, как всегда, был безупречен. Мягкое сияние, волнами окутывавшее его, исходящая от него незримая сила сами собой ставили на колени, и Тубус не видел смысла противиться этому чувству.</p>
<p> — Лорд Вивек, — Тубус опустился на одно колено и почтительно склонил голову.</p>
<p> — Встань, Тубус Вантус, — повелел Вивек. — И подойди ближе. Успешно ли твое служение? Радушно ли привечает тебя мой остров? Не обижает ли тебя Архиканоник?</p>
<p>Тубус недоверчиво поднял глаза и увидел, что Лорд Вивек лукаво улыбается ему. На ум совершенно не вовремя пришел образ бесшабашного Вивека-вора из сна, и Тубус, едва не вздрогнув, вновь поспешно опустил глаза. Какое кощунство!</p>
<p> — Мне удалось вернуть три ящика ценностей, украденных из гробницы семьи Дрелот, мой лорд, — он постарался сосредоточиться на словах, изгоняя неловкость. — К сожалению, сам вор пока не пойман. Босмер Камерун со спутником отправились по его следам в Суран.</p>
<p> — Благодарю тебя за службу. В таком случае и моя награда будет более чем полезной.</p>
<p> — Награда? — Тубус увидел, что Вивек протягивает ему свернутое письмо с нетронутой печатью. В этот раз на печати красовался знак стражи Сурана. — Можно?</p>
<p>Получив разрешение, Тубус сломал печать и быстро пробежал письмо глазами.</p>
<p> — Доставлено гонцом прямиком в Залы Правосудия. Я счел, что будет лучше, если ты увидишь его первым. Оно очень занимательно.</p>
<p>Тубус не мог с ним не согласиться.</p>
<p> — Они требуют… меня? Для подтверждения личности моего раба, в сопровождении ординатора, для последующего обвинения в распространении ереси. — Тубус так удивился, что даже забыл о своем мысленном конфузе. — Но мой раб со мной, здесь, в Вивеке. И был всё это время.</p>
<p> — Порой приобретаешь там, где совсем не ждёшь.</p>
<p> — Пепельная статуя… прямо на улице… преступник упорствует в сказанном, вину не признает. Заключён под стражу до выяснения всех обстоятельств. Рыжий босмер, назвал себя Камеруном из клана Сумеречной Лозы. О, стоило сразу догадаться! — Тубус смял письмо в кулаке.</p>
<p> — Когда я просил помочь моему герою, то не имел в виду, что нужно забирать его в рабство, — вежливо произнёс Лорд Вивек.</p>
<p> — Он не мой раб, это… Лорд Вивек, клянусь, это какое-то недоразумение! У меня только один раб — да и тот на словах, потому что свободного его в первую же неделю умыкнули работорговцы. — Тубус расправил смятое письмо, разгладил заломы и аккуратно его свернул. — Спасибо, это очень ценная награда.</p>
<p> — Доспехи ординатора тоже можешь оставить себе. Они тебе понадобятся, ведь в Суране ждут представителя Храма, а Залы Правосудия явно не собираются никого туда посылать.</p>
<p> — Лорд Вивек… — Тубус снова упал на одно колено. — Это большая честь для меня. Я бы ни за что не запятнал чести священных доспехов. И обязательно бы их вернул.</p>
<p> — Разумеется. Более того, я думаю, что ты имел полное право их надеть, ведь ты по-прежнему ординатор. Хотя Архиканоник думает иначе. — Тубус внутренне сжался, стыдясь своей опрометчивости. Конечно, они знают. Все знают, что ординатор побил признанного чемпиона кулачных боев в доках. Вычислить, кто это, труда не составило. Не так много н’вахов в ординаторских доспехах найдется в Вивеке. — Я бы даже сказал, что он был в ярости. И грозился выпустить указ, настрого запрещающий чужеземцам надевать хоть что-то из ординаторского облачения.</p>
<p> — Я так сожалею, — Он сказал чистую правду. Теперь, в полной мере осознав последствия своего поступка, Тубус понял, настолько был беспечен и слеп. Ведь он именно что запятнал честь доспехов этой аферой. Ординатор якшается с ворьём. Участвует в подпольных боях за деньги. Да, он низко пал, но до этого дня его имя никогда не связывали со священным братством. — Я не отдавал себе отчета в том, как это скажется на репутации ордена. Это моя вина.</p>
<p> — Не будь столь строг к себе, Тубус, — мягко сказал Лорд Вивек, и от одного тона его голоса сердце Тубуса наполнилось теплом. — Для ординатора твой поступок и впрямь чересчур смел, но Вечные Стражи, полагаю, нашли бы в нём вдохновение. Скрывающийся под маской герой сходится в безнадежном поединке с огромным, внушающим ужас северянином, как в старые времена, когда свобода была лишь мечтой. Он совершенно один, и он обречён — и всё же выигрывает, презрев боль и устыдив предавших его сородичей. Если это нарушение правил, я хотел бы, чтобы мои ординаторы почаще так их нарушали.</p>
<p> — В ваших устах любой поступок становится поэмой, — криво улыбнулся Тубус и осмелился поднять взгляд. Подлинное участие и светлая грусть, которые он прочёл в глазах Лорда Вивека, почти лишили его дара речи. Но всё же он вспомнил о загадочном письме с литерой «В» в качестве подписи. — Поэмой с удивительным чувством присутствия.</p>
<p> — Что я слышу! — воскликнул Лорд Вивек, чьё возмущение можно было бы счесть непритворным, если бы не явная наигранность. — Неужели предположение, что я, живой бог, один из Трибунов, средоточие силы и благости, в конце концов, могу тратить своё бесценное время на столь презренную забаву как кулачные бои в воровском притоне?</p>
<p> — О нет, всего лишь неуклюжую попытку выразить своё восхищение вашим всеведением, мой лорд, — включился в игру Тубус.</p>
<p> — Правильно, ибо это мой город, и мне ведомо всё, чем он живёт, — важно кивнул Лорд Вивек. — Так что я наслышан обо всех твоих занимательных приключениях, Тубус Вантус. И встань, наконец, хватит мять коленками пол.</p>
<p>Приключениях. То есть, не об одном. Стоило один раз развалить бордель… К щекам Тубуса прилила кровь.</p>
<p> — Другое дело — поединки на мечах. — Лорд Вивек сделал вид, что не обратил внимания на его смущение. — Вот это — достойное времяпровождение для воина. Говорят, ты хорошо фехтуешь?</p>
<p> — Несколько раз брал первенство среди своих, в Морнхолде. Но это было давно, а сейчас мне недостаёт практики.</p>
<p> — Тогда ты не откажешься от небольшого дружеского поединка, верно?</p>
<p> — С кем, мой лорд?</p>
<p> — Со мной.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сначала Тубус решил, что просто неправильно расслышал. Но потом увидел, как Лорд Вивек достает из воздуха и протягивает ему на открытых ладонях незаточенный тренировочный меч. В своё время Тубус немало с таким практиковался. Он принял его из рук своего бога и немного недоумевающе уставился на клинок, ожидая, что тот вот-вот растворится утренним туманом прямо в руках.<p> — Мой лорд, я не уверен, что…</p>
<p> — Не бойся, я не буду использовать божественные силы, если ты об этом. — Лорд Вивек сотворил меч и себе. — Всё честно.</p>
<p> — Разве может смертный победить бога? — Тубус попытался сформулировать то, что его смущало, в подобающей форме.</p>
<p> — Кажется, мы уже договорились, что в этом поединке я не бог. — Лорд Вивек с азартом взмахнул мечом раз-другой, приноравливаясь.</p>
<p> — Мой лорд, это кощунство, — ещё раз попытался вразумить его Тубус. Но живой бог уже встал на пол, словно простой смертный. — Я не посмею…</p>
<p> — Ты мне отказываешь?</p>
<p> — Нет, — сдался Тубус.</p>
<p> — Отлично! — И Лорд Вивек занял позицию. — Защищайся.</p>
<p>Только годы тренировок позволили Тубусу отразить первый выпад, до того он был очарован противником. Лорд Вивек двигался так плавно и красиво, будто не сражался, а танцевал. Быстрые, текучие движения, непредсказуемые и игривые, словно горный ручей.</p>
<p>Пришлось сосредоточиться на защите, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать видимость боя. И то Тубуса не хватило надолго.</p>
<p> — Ещё раз! — азартно велел Лорд Вивек — и они встали друг против друга. Словно во сне, Тубус поднял клинок. Как признаться, что тебя заботит не поединок, а твой соперник? Что не можешь отвести от него глаз и готов смотреть на этот причудливый танец с клинком вечно? Что выражение веселого азарта на его лице для тебя — лучшее из зрелищ?</p>
<p>Тубус вновь пропустил довольно простой удар, но даже не заметил этого.</p>
<p> — Тубус Вантус, — произнёс Лорд Вивек. И тут же бросился в новую атаку. — Если ты, — их клинки скрестились, — не будешь сражаться в полную силу, — следующий обманный финт Тубус едва успел парировать, пришлось отступить на шаг, — я тебя прокляну.</p>
<p>И в доказательство серьёзности своих слов Лорд Вивек крутанулся, обошел его с фланга и довершил расправу весьма обидным шлепком по заднице плоской стороной клинка.</p>
<p> — Мой лорд. — Тубус неглубоко поклонился. Теперь и его разобрал азарт. — Как пожелаете.</p>
<p>Как бы там ни было, уступать он не собирался, поддаться в бою — всё равно что оскорбить. Если его бог хочет честного боя, он его получит. Тубуса полностью захватила та же неслышная мелодия, и душа пела, наслаждаясь давно забытым чувством красивого поединка с сильным противником. Клинки так и мелькали, звоном вторя ей. Он перестал думать о правилах приличия, внутренних рамках и о границах дозволенного — просто отпустил себя и сражался. В мире не осталось ничего, кроме их скрещивающихся мечей и дыхания.</p>
<p>Теперь, судя по всему, сражаться с ним стало куда интереснее. Они дважды обошли по кругу ритуальный бассейн, опрокинули подсвечник и разметали стопки листов с молитвами, но даже не заметили этого. И Лорд Вивек — Тубус ясно видел это в его глазах — точно так же наслаждался боем, как и он сам.</p>
<p>Когда Лорд Вивек наконец выбил меч из его руки, Тубус мог поклясться, что во взгляде бога мелькнула тень сожаления. Он поверг Тубуса на землю, наступил на грудь и победно приставил клинок к шее.</p>
<p> — Хороший бой, — произнёс он, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Тубус мысленно с этим согласился, любуясь его вздымающейся грудью, азартно блестящими глазами и довольным лицом. И ногой, что его попирала, тоже; он невольно проследил взглядом от изящной щиколотки, охваченной браслетом, вверх, до точеного колена — и ещё выше, вдоль сильного бедра, пока не утонул в манящей тени под набедренной повязкой.</p>
<p>Этот взгляд не укрылся от Лорда Вивека, и тот поднял его подбородок острием клинка, чтобы Тубус смотрел ему прямо в глаза, предупреждающе надавив ступнёй на грудь ещё сильнее. Шальная, взбудораженная поединком кровь всё ещё струилась по венам, и только этим Тубус мог объяснить собственную смелость. Да ещё тем, что спустившись к нему, скрестив с ним клинки, Лорд Вивек стал ближе, позволил больше, и Тубус не замедлил этим воспользоваться.</p>
<p>И поэтому, даже глядя ему прямо в глаза, вместо того, чтобы устыдиться, Тубус ответил взглядом эльфа, которому нечего терять, поднял руку и нагло провел кончиками пальцев по этой ступне, погладил выступающую косточку и скользнул вверх по божественной лодыжке. И даже не запомнил толком, что ощутил: настолько его затопило ликование пополам с благоговейным ужасом от собственной дерзости. Даже пригвозди его сейчас мечом к полу, он умрёт со счастливой улыбкой и ни о чём не жалея.</p>
<p> — Тубус Вантус, — покачал головой Лорд Вивек. — Ты неисправим.</p>
<p>Он освободил его, а мечи исчезли, будто их и не было.</p>
<p> — Поспеши. У твоего друга осталось не так уж много времени.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Во сне Тубус целовал эти ноги. Он стоял на коленях у трона, а Лорд Вивек томно возлегал на сидении, не препятствуя, а даже поощряя довольными вздохами подобное святотатство. И Тубус в исступлении покрывал поцелуями аккуратные пальцы с ногтями, блестящими, словно драгоценные камни, царственный подъем стопы, ласкал губами выступающую косточку, которой в реальности ему удалось лишь коснуться на несколько мгновений. Теперь у него было в распоряжении всё время мира — и нет, он не собирался торопиться. Только не сейчас, когда Лорд Вивек смотрит так благосклонно.<p>Тубус осмелел и поднялся выше, минуя браслеты как первую хлипкую границу между дозволенным и сокровенным, и вновь избежал наказания: не считать же таковым, что золотая рука больше от желания, чем от недовольства стиснула спинку трона. Тубус щедро зацеловал обе голени; повинуясь безотчетному порыву, уткнулся лицом в божественные колени и замер.</p>
<p> — Готов ли ты служить мне, Тубус Вантус? </p>
<p>Тубус поднял голову и увидел, что Лорд Вивек смотрит на него из-под ресниц. Кровь прилила к его щекам.</p>
<p> — Всем сердцем и душой, мой лорд, — Тубус отринул последние сомнения и принялся медленно и осторожно целовать его совершенные бедра.</p>
<p> — На что ты пойдешь ради того, чтобы… угодить мне? — Тубус нашел губами особенно чувствительное местечко на внутренней стороне бедра, и голос Лорда Вивека дрогнул на середине фразы.</p>
<p> — На всё, что угодно. — Чистая правда, Тубус мог поклясться в том прямо сейчас перед миром и богами, тем более что один из них был прямо перед ним. </p>
<p> — И как же далеко ты готов зайти? Хватит ли у тебя смелости?</p>
<p>Тубус достиг последнего рубежа — набедренной повязки — и замер в нерешительности. Алая и богато украшенная, она так и притягивала взгляд, но не внешним убранством, а тем, что скрывалось под ней. Готов ли он, простой смертный, покуситься на самое сокровенное, и не сгорит ли на месте от одной мысли об этом?</p>
<p>Лорд Вивек по-прежнему смотрел на него, и вновь во взгляде не было предостережения, только безмолвная просьба не останавливаться. Он казался таким распаленным и изнывающим от предвкушения, а ещё набедренная повязка поднялась более чем недвусмысленно, поэтому Тубус протянул руки и аккуратно, со всем почтением, ослабил, а потом и вовсе развязал узел на ней и явил миру то, что под ней скрывалось.</p>
<p>Он лицом к лицу встретился с красивым и ладным двуцветным членом Лорда Вивека, и это была не метафора, потому что у члена этого действительно было лицо. Обычное, эльфийское — если можно так говорить о чём-то подобном. И очень недовольное лицо. Нахмурившись, оно грозно произнесло:</p>
<p> — Засим ты, Тубус Вантус, обвиняешься в самом страшном из грехов — в покушении на тело своего бога! И приговариваешься к вечному позору и изгнанию! Да будет так!</p>
<p>Тубуса подхватили под руки ординаторы, потащили куда-то назад — и он проснулся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава девятая, в которой Тубус обретает нового раба и встречает неожиданного знакомца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всю дорогу до Сурана Тубус думал о неисповедимых, но неотвратимых путях наказания божьего. Стоило ему на миг забыться — и вот, даже во сне, территории, свободной от запретов и законов, он получил предупреждение. Следует тотчас же внять ему и постараться не думать ни о чем лишнем, пока он действительно не попал в застенки Залов Справедливости. Лорд Вивек добр и великодушен, но это вовсе не значит, что Тубусу дозволено докучать ему. Даже сама мысль об этом кощунственна.</p><p>Его бог предложил поединок, честный и красивый, а Тубус всё испортил, испачкал своей похотью.</p><p>Впрочем, сделанного не поправишь, и теперь ему только и оставалось, что отринуть еретические думы и сосредоточиться на миссии. Забыть про гибкое и сильное тело, про литые мускулы, перекатывающиеся под кожей, про то, как он сам лежал на полу, в полной власти победителя, а тот попирал его самой соблазнительной ногой на свете.</p><p>И дальше следовало только два вывода: во-первых, Тубус Вантус действительно неисправимый грешник, и даже неприкаянным духом будет бормотать вместо проклятий нечто непристойное и богохульное, а во-вторых, если с думами не срослось, надо хотя бы миссию не провалить.</p><p>С этим было проще. Отправив Потерявшего-Штаны искать им жильё, Тубус направился прямиком в местную тюрьму. Опыт подсказывал, что действительно следовало поторопиться: судя по всему, срок, отпущенный для разбирательства с хозяином, истекал со дня на день, а после раба, уличённого в ереси, должны были либо передать на руки Ординаторам, буде таковые явятся по его душу, либо перепродать. Тубус отнюдь не горел желанием выкупать Камеруна у нового хозяина. Тот, почуяв кровь, наверняка заломит беспардонную цену, а добывать растяпу-босмера незаконными методами и вовсе некогда.</p><p>Одно радовало: на Вварденфелле к ординаторам всё ещё относились с подобающим почтением. Только завидев характерное облачение, дежурящие на входе стражники вытянулись по стойке смирно и, не оскорбляя его недоверием, без лишних вопросов отвели Тубуса прямиком к маршалу. Та тоже не стала его расстраивать, сразу скомандовала привести заключенного и предоставила все необходимые отчёты и улики.</p><p>Отчёт практически повторял письмо, только подробнее: рыжий босмер, именующий себя Камеруном из клана Осиных Кусей, был задержан патрулем стражи на улице, когда, не скрываясь, нёс по улице статую явно еретического толка. Признавать вину отказался, но и сопротивления не оказал, в результате чего был задержан до выяснения всех обстоятельств. Уже на дознании принялся утверждать, что является рабом некоего данмера Тубуса Вантуса из Великого Дома Индорил, на данный момент проживающего в священном городе Вивек. Рабского ошейника при нём обнаружено не было, как и официальных бумаг о личности владельца, поэтому по стандартной процедуре были отправлены два запроса: один на имя хозяина по названному заключённым адресу, второй — в Залы Справедливости, так как для установления подлинной природы статуи требовалось заключение ординаторов.</p><p>Очёт явно несколько раз переписывали и правили, но даже в таком виде Тубус нашёл как минимум два нарушения протокола. Не говоря уж о том, что никакого запроса на его имя, разумеется, не приходило. Впрочем, ничего удивительного: когда расследованием занимается светская стража, подобное случается сплошь и рядом.</p><p>Сперва принесли улики. Вернее, единственную улику, зато неопровержимую — настоящую пепельную статую. Тубус видел такую только в академии, на уроках истории ереси. Вживую довелось столкнуться с ней впервые, но он сразу узнал её. Невозможно не узнать: примитивная работа, вырезана из чёрно-красного камня, покрыта узором из полос, на голове три провала вместо черт лица и остроконечные рожки. Помимо мелочей (вроде того, где Камерун умудрился её добыть и как додумался в открытую пронести по городу) оставался куда более насущный вопрос — насколько глубоко ересь Проклятого Дома проникла в жизнь города. Тубус не успел толком разузнать, как обстоят дела на острове, но на материке всё, связанное с Домом Дагот, относилось скорее к области жутких преданий о былом. Ординаторы изучали дела давно минувших дней как предупреждение, как свидетельство того, до каких низостей может опуститься данмер без чуткой направляющей руки; никто и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь эти сказки снова станут былью.</p><p>И тем не менее Тубус смотрел на пепельную статую, а та пялилась на него пустыми провалами глазниц.</p><p>И, что самое отвратительное, с виду она совсем не казалась древней. Явно реплика, совсем свежая. Чутью Архиканоника можно было только позавидовать! Не отправь он их в ту старую гробницу, никто ещё бы долго не узнал, что давно почившим Проклятым Домом интересуется кто-то из живых.</p><p>Следом привели Камеруна в каком-то рванье. Тот цепким взглядом окинул пришлого ординатора, увидел у него на поясе знакомый меч и расслабился. Тубус, в свою очередь, тоже внимательно его осмотрел, пытаясь понять, насколько сурово босмера допрашивали, но, конечно же, внешне всё было чинно-благородно.</p><p> — Его хозяин так и не появился и вряд ли уже появится, так что можете забирать прямо сейчас, — щедро предложила маршал Хларен.</p><p> — Срок ещё не истёк. — Тубус очень внимательно посмотрел на неё сквозь прорези шлема. Взгляд, как всегда, сработал на совесть — Хларен явно занервничала.</p><p> — Нет, но вот-вот истечёт. Если бы хозяин босмера хотел приехать, уже бы приехал, а так, похоже, у него есть куда более важные дела. Не нам ведь печься о чужой собственности. Кроме того, сомневаюсь, что у этого проходимца вообще есть хозяин. Он просто тянет время, пытаясь избежать заслуженного наказания.</p><p> — Здесь написано, что его хозяин — Тубус Вантус из Дома Индорил. И так уж вышло, — Тубус снял шлем и положил его рядом с собой, — что Тубус Вантус — это я.</p><p> — Хозяин! — радостно выпалил Камерун в повисшей тишине. Тубус и подумать не мог, что тот способен на такое подобострастно-придурковатое выражение лица. — Вы всё-таки нашли меня!</p><p> — И я не получал никакого запроса, — невозмутимо продолжил Тубус.</p><p> — Вероятно, курьер не доехал до Вивека, — после долгой паузы, не моргнув глазом, произнесла Хларен. — Возможно, его сожрали кагути. Сейчас как раз сезон спаривания.</p><p> — И они же доставили письмо в Залы Справедливости? Очень набожные и ответственные кагути.</p><p> — Вероятно, произошла какая-то ошибка. Я разберусь с этим лично, уверяю вас, и виновные будут наказаны, — а изворотливости этой Хларен можно было только позавидовать. — Значит, это ваш раб?</p><p> — Мой. И, может быть, вы всё-таки объясните мне, почему его задержали?</p><p> — Прошу прощения, но в отчёте ясно указано…</p><p> — Не прощаю. Там не написано ни слова о том, почему ваши никс-бычата сорвали тайную операцию. Месяцы подготовки, работа в поле — всё гуару под хвост благодаря вам.</p><p> — Если бы нас уведомили…</p><p> — Может быть, сразу с плакатом по главной улице пройтись? Уверен, что мой раб сразу предупредил ваших людей о всей важности своей миссии. — Судя по торжествующему взгляду Камеруна и тому, как смутилась Хларен, Тубус понял, что попал в точку. Впрочем, это было не сложно, он без труда мог себе представить, как босмер с серьёзным видом объясняет стражникам, что исполняет поручение Лорда Вивека. И как те на это реагируют — тоже.</p><p> — При нем не было никаких документов, — начала оправдываться та — и это было её ошибкой. Тубус даже не стал ничего говорить, просто одарил её очень красноречивым взглядом.</p><p> — От лица всей нашей службы приношу извинения, — сдалась Хларен. — Произошла ужасная ошибка. Надеюсь, мы сможем уладить дело миром?</p><p> — Немедленно отпустите моего раба и верните ему все личные вещи. И реквизит, — Тубус махнул рукой сторону статуи, — я тоже заберу. Упакуйте как следует, чтобы не смущал умы мирян. Тогда Залы Справедливости смогут простить ваше излишнее рвение… А, и да — не забудьте про адекватную компенсацию за порчу личного имущества.</p><p> — Но позвольте…</p><p> — Мне приказать ему раздеться? — уточнил Тубус, поднимая руку, а Камерун тут же с готовностью потянулся задирать лохмотья. — Неужели стража разучилась допрашивать?</p><p> — Не стоит, — поморщилась Хларен. — Всё будет сделано.</p><p> — Отлично! — Тубус встал, взял шлем под мышку. — Думаю, пятнадцати минут вам хватит. Возможно, из этого города сбежали ещё не все культисты, и мы успеем сцапать за хвост хоть одного из них.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Прижученные стражи уложились в четверть часа. Камерун, полностью упакованный уже в своё тряпье — даже дурацкие сапожки на месте! — стоял навытяжку перед Тубусом, пожирая его преданным взглядом и рассеянно потирая бок. У материальной компенсации была и обратная сторона — наверняка стражники накидали босмеру тумаков на сдачу. Ну да впредь будет умнее, не станет попадаться и, тем более, прикрываться Тубусовым именем. Сюда же принесли коробку со статуей и кошелек с деньгами за порчу раба. Тубус по-хозяйски взвесил его в руке: сойдёт, если не придираться. Он ведь и без того фактически обманом увёл у них заключенного.<p> — Тебе всё вернули? — спросил он.</p><p> — Кроме вашего подарка, хозяин, — скромно потупившись, вздохнул Камерун. Тубус перевел взгляд на конвоиров. При желании он мог посмотреть так, что пробирало не хуже взгляда ординаторской маски. Один из них без возражений достал из-за спины охотничий нож в ножнах жутко непритязательно вида — как на него вообще можно было позариться? — и протянул его Тубусу. Вернув «подарок» Камеруну, Тубус мимоходом отметил, что, несмотря на жалкий вид, ножичек оказался на диво хорош. И откуда только у дикарей такая сталь? Можно было уходить, но Тубус, глядя на услужливого раба, решил проверить, насколько искусно тот и дальше будет отыгрывать роль.</p><p> — Бери ящик — и пошли, — скомандовал он. — Бесполезный ты кусок мяса. Глаза б мои тебя не видели! — и замахнулся, будто собираясь ударить. Камерун съёжился и закрылся рукой так ловко, будто всю жизнь провел в рабстве. Ещё и издал до того жалостливый писк, что Тубусу даже стало немного не по себе.</p><p> — Мусор с ушами. Надо было купить того бретона… — досадливо проворчал он, опуская руку. </p><p>Он впервые задумался, почему Лорд Вивек выбрал именно этого эльфа. То есть, мудрость его бога и повелителя, разумеется, никогда не ставилась под сомнение, и раз он так решил — значит, на то были веские причины. Но впервые Тубус воспринял босмера всерьёз, а не как досадную помеху на пути к божественному вниманию. Чем он занимался на родине и сколько ещё талантов скрывает? </p><p>— Спасибо за службу, — сказал он, обращаясь уже к молча наблюдающим стражникам, развернулся и пошел прочь, не заботясь о том, поднял босмер ящик или нет, и идёт ли следом.</p><p>Впрочем, Камерун скоро догнал его и засеменил рядом, неловко обнимая ящик. Краем уха Тубус услышал, как стражники тихо, но ожесточённо спорят.</p><p> — Не могут решить, кто выиграл, — вполголоса произнёс Камерун. — Ты им не помог.</p><p> — На что ставили?</p><p> — Никак не могли определиться, зачем ординатору такой бесполезный раб. Один думал, что меня приготовили на мясо для жертвоприношения, чтобы взять культистов с поличным, а второй — что таланты в постели искупают мои тупость и криворукость.</p><p> — Потрясающе, — саркастично протянул Тубус. Потом покосился на Камеруна. — Сильно тебя отделали?</p><p> — Нет. Так, пнули пару раз. Я сделал вот такое лицо, — и он состроил омерзительно жалкую гримасу.</p><p> — Фу, — не сдержался Тубус.</p><p> — Точно — фу, — согласился Камерун. — И от меня отстали.</p><p> — А ты неплохо вжился в роль. Приходилось бывать в рабстве?</p><p> — Нет, в рабстве не приходилось.</p><p> — Тогда как?</p><p> — Я много наблюдал за рабами здесь, на острове. — Камерун поудобнее перехватил ящик и пошёл свободнее. — Кроме того, обычно от босмеров чего-то такого и ждут, а надзиратели очень любят, когда ожидания оправдываются.</p><p> — Ну прям уж… — хотел было заступиться за честь расы Тубус.</p><p> — Грибочек, — напомнил Камерун.</p><p> — Хорошо, тогда скажи мне, как мастер своего дела, — Тубус вспомнил о довольно позорном поединке с Малышом Олафом. — Если бы тебе пришлось драться — скажем, со мной — что бы ты делал?</p><p>Теперь уже Камерун посмотрел на него искоса:</p><p> — Я бы не стал с тобой драться.</p><p> — А если бы пришлось? И нет, нападать из засады нельзя.</p><p> — Я бы подрезал тебе сухожилия на ноге, под коленом — там защита доспехов слабее всего — и сбежал бы, пока ты хромаешь.</p><p> — Что за подлость. У босмеров совсем нет понятия честного боя?</p><p> — Ты на две головы выше меня и раза в два тяжелее, — смерил его недоуменным взглядом Камерун. — Что же здесь честного?</p><p> — Твоя правда, — согласился Тубус. С этой стороны он вопрос как-то раньше не рассматривал.</p><p> — Ты не подумай, у нас тоже есть воины и мечники даже. Просто я не из их числа.</p><p> — А если без ножа? И бежать некуда?</p><p> — Я бы постарался повалить тебя на землю, — после небольшой паузы произнёс Камерун, поправляя ящик. — Тогда выше буду я.</p><p>Он замешкался и отстал. Тубус подумал было, что он вновь возится с ящиком, но нет — застыл, глядя куда-то в сторону. Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Тубус увидел на той стороне улицы, среди тележек с пепельным бататом и солёным рисом, прилавок, заваленный всякой снедью. Копчёности так одуряюще пахли, что даже у Тубуса слюнки потекли.</p><p> — Хочешь есть?</p><p> — А? Нет… — Камерун отвернулся будто ни в чём ни бывало.</p><p> — Да брось! Можно подумать, я не знаю, как кормят в наших тюрьмах, — он достал и протянул Камеруну кошелек с компенсацией. — Держи. Считай, заработал собственными синяками. И давай сюда ящик, столь ценная ересь должна быть под присмотром.</p><p>Камерун явно удивился, но ничего не сказал. Поставил ящик на мостовую рядом с Тубусом, забрал деньги и направился к прилавку. Какое-то время он беседовал с торговкой, явно её очаровав, и за это время нагреб порядочное количество еды. По крайней мере, вернулся он с внушительным свёртком. Тубус ждал его посреди улицы, даже не думая сдвинуться в сторону. Толпа послушно расступалась и огибала его, словно островок святой непреклонности. Неразумный босмер сего благоговейного трепета не испытывал, поэтому просто плюхнул на коробок с душераздирающе еретической статуей свой свёрток, достал оттуда копчёного бантам-гуарчика на палочке и предложил его Тубусу. Вблизи гуарчик пах ещё аппетитнее, но Тубус с лёгким сожалением отказался — ординаторы при исполнении служили дланью господней, а потому не могли позволить прихожанам увидеть себя в неподобающем виде. Пока на нём эти доспехи, Тубус схож с героями древних преданий, и меры относятся к нему с должным почтением, но у этого эффекта есть и обратная сторона — престиж доспехов надо неустанно поддерживать, ведь мало кто воспримет всерьёз жующего воина с перепачканными жиром пальцами и мясом, застрявшим в зубах. Такое может себе позволить пройдоха-наемник из Гильдии Бойцов, а ординатор должен походить на живую статую, сотворенную из нерушимого камня, а не из слабой плоти.</p><p>Камеруна его душевные переживания, похоже, мало волновали, потому что он, ничуть не расстроившись, впился в румяный гуарчиков бок зубами, чтобы освободить руки, достал из кармана невзрачный серый комок и потряс им, расправляя. Тубус, ощутив, как по спине невольно пробежали мурашки, отметил ажурную структуру, свойственную паутине, но явно совсем не липкую. Оказалось, что это небольшая сумка с одной, зато длинной ручкой. Положив в этот импровизированный кокон покупки, Камерун легко забросил их за спину, из-за чего стал похож на паучиху, вынашивающую потомство. Поняв, что паучиха в тяжести, несущая перед собой статую Проклятого Дома — это немного слишком для его психики, Тубус подхватил ящик сам. Благо, тот легко можно было удержать одной рукой, да и под мышкой он помещался хорошо. Даже сквозь деревянные стенки Тубус ощущал исходящий от статуи неестественный жар.</p><p> — Ты правда нёс эту статую по городу белым днем, даже не пытаясь её ничем прикрыть? — спросил Тубус. Даже звучало абсурдно, а уж воплотить в жизнь…</p><p> — Ну да, — ответил Камерун, с видимым наслаждением вгрызаясь в копчёную ножку. — Во-первых, я не знал, что эта штука настолько запретна. Во-вторых, меня намеренно пасли.</p><p> — Пасли?</p><p> — Городская стража. Я сначала не понял, что происходит. Думал, может, внешне совпал с каким-то местным бандитом. Вообще, я бы легко от них оторвался, но тогда упустил бы свою цель, а это не дело. В итоге меня взяли тёпленьким, — и добавил с некоторой даже обидой: — Я пытался сказать, что я — герой Лорда Вивека и расследую важное дело, но они только посмеялись надо мной.</p><p> — Чужеземец. Да ещё и босмер, — не удержался и тоже фыркнул Тубус. — Неудивительно. Я — и то до сих пор не могу свыкнуться с этой мыслью.</p><p> — Поэтому мне пришлось сказать им, что герой Лорда Вивека — это ты, а я — твой преданный раб, исполняющий волю хозяина. Мне всё равно не поверили, но, как оказалось, соврал я на редкость удачно. Потому что здешняя стража прицельно охотится на чужеземцев.</p><p> — Тогда почему мы не спасаем твоего долговязого друга? Или его уже пустили на колбасу?</p><p> — Нет, полагаю, он представился кем-то вроде Диренни — и его просто побоялись трогать.</p><p> — А он правда Диренни? — Про этот клан альтмеров-колдунов, просиживающих штаны в Адамантиновой Башне, знал даже Тубус. Но Рошешуара в подобном родстве он точно бы не заподозрил. Хотя кто их, желтомордых, разберёт…</p><p> — Впрочем, родителей он всё равно не знает. Почему бы им и впрямь не быть Диренни? — развёл руками Камерун.</p><p> — Ладно, допустим. Но на кой страже Сурана похищать чужеземцев?</p><p> — Насколько я понял из личной переписки маршала, окрестным землевладельцам после освобождения аргониан остро не хватает рабочей силы, а платить за неё они не хотят. Поэтому на фермы «до выяснения обстоятельств» отправляют заключенных, за которых некому заступиться. Как понимаешь, обстоятельства так и не выясняются.</p><p> — Тебе ещё повезло, что ты попался на ереси. Городская стража боится связываться с такими вещами, поэтому сразу информирует ординаторов. Поймай они тебя на простой краже, хозяина вообще никто не стал бы искать. Меня — и то не информировали.</p><p> — Я знаю, — кивнул Камерун, примеряясь, с какого бы бока ещё откусить. — У них в регистрационной книге есть запись о двух письмах, но на отправку лежало только одно. Я подделал второе, но его тоже выкинули.</p><p> — Я смотрю, ты шастал по тюрьме, как у себя дома.</p><p> — Настолько бесполезного раба сильно не охраняли. Так, проверят вечером — и отбой. Да и вообще, у них с дисциплиной плоховато.</p><p> — Почему тогда не сбежал?</p><p> — Хотелось решить всё миром — мне же ещё работать в этом городе. И потом, я всё равно собирался наведаться в офис городской стражи — где ещё найдёшь всю необходимую информацию о странных пропажах. — Камерун обернулся и поправил сумку. — К тому же у маршала в кабинете хранится полное собрание книг про Ищейку Вэйл, — и добавил мечтательно: — Хотел бы я когда-нибудь с ней встретиться!</p><p> — Ище… Сыщицу Вэйл, что ли? Ты же в курсе, что её не существует? Это выдумка. — Камерун так на него посмотрел, что Тубусом овладело чувство, будто он пнул скаттлера.</p><p> — Я не такой дикий, конечно я знаю, что другие народы зачем-то выдумывают персонажей и события для своих историй, — с лёгкой грустью сказал Камерун. — Но вот Нарсис Дрен существует.</p><p> — И мало похож на себя в книгах, — хмыкнул Тубус. Ответа не последовало, и он даже обернулся посмотреть, не плачет ли босмер, сражённый потерей кумира, но босмера рядом вообще не оказалось. Только сумка и валялась на мостовой. Тубус хотел было возмутиться, но потом вспомнил, что прежде Камерун ни разу не исчезал без причины, поэтому подобрал его пожитки — сумка оказалась на удивление лёгкой — и пошёл себе дальше.</p><p>Не успел сделать и пары шагов, как услышал сзади, со стороны торговых развалов, удивлённый возглас, заставивший оглянуться. Потом чуть дальше посыпалось что-то со стола, с дробным стуком раскатившись по земле. Выругавшись, торговец принялся подбирать плоды обратно в корзину. Следом пошатнулись два гражданских, один чуть не упал. Тубус развернулся и ускорил шаг. Показалось, что между домами мелькнула знакомая рыжина волос, но лишь на миг — потом видение исчезло.</p><p>Всё затихло. Суран зажил своей обычной жизнью.</p><p>А потом Камерун, словно хищная птица, спикировал вниз со второго этажа, спружинил на тканевом козырьке дома и упал на мостовую, сшибив кого-то с ног. Завязалась небольшая потасовка, скрывшаяся за спинами зевак: пока Тубус дошёл до нужного места, их собралось достаточно. И, судя по всему, они уже собрались всыпать наглому н’ваху, но, завидев ординатора, разбежались так быстро, будто их и не было.</p><p>Тубус увидел Камеруна, прижавшего к земле… Арайниса.</p><p> — Никогда не играй в прятки с босмером, — спокойным тоном прокомментировал Камерун, сильнее выворачивая ему руку и вынуждая утихомириться.</p><p> — Я тебе счас покажу, чего не стоит делать с данмером! — пропыхтел Арайнис, продолжая извиваться.</p><p>Тубус вздохнул, сложил добро на мостовую, со всем уважением увенчав ящик ординаторским шлемом, подошел к ним, ухватил Арайниса за шиворот и без труда поднял над землёй. Камерун тут же отступил, без возражений предоставив ему это право.</p><p> — Так-так-так… — протянул Тубус для большего эффекта. — Кто это у нас тут?</p><p> — Здрасьте! — улыбнулся во все зубы Арайнис.</p><p> — Он следил за нами, — сказал Камерун.</p><p> — Конечно, следил, — зло посмотрел на него Арайнис. — Вы собирались меня убить! Я хотел посмотреть, где вы остановились, чтобы обходить этот район десятой дорогой!</p><p> — Зачем мне тебя убивать. — Тубус легонько встряхнул его, намекая поубавить гонор. — Я обвиню тебя в ереси — и ты тихо и без шума сгниёшь в застенках.</p><p>Конечно, он не собирался опускаться до подобного, но Арайнис-то этого не знал. И, судя по тому, как округлились его глаза, действительно поверил.</p><p> — Дяденька, не губите! — залебезил он. — Я же завязал! Клянусь Тремя, завязал! Начал новую жизнь! Честную и трудовую, правда-правда!</p><p> — Так уж и трудовую?</p><p> — Да! Я у дяди работаю, на ферме. Вон и тележка моя, с овощами, — Арайнис указал куда-то вбок, где действительно обнаружилась тележка, доверху нагруженная пепельным бататом. Один ушлый вьючный гуар уже стащил с неё клубень и теперь меланхолично его пережёвывал, без спешки наслаждаясь добычей.</p><p>Тубус очень внимательно посмотрел в эти честные-пречестные глаза. Врал ли Арайнис? Скорее всего.</p><p>«А вот хотя бы в грузчики пойду! В порту точно возьмут».</p><p>«Надорвёшься — ручки-палочки».</p><p>«Ты же не надорвался. Тогда… поломойкой в знатный дом? Подавалой в трактире? Помощником в конюшню, навоз вилами кидать? Что ты кривишься, честная трудовая жизнь — она такая, когда знатного папки нет».</p><p>«Иди сюда — я тебе покажу знатного папку…»</p><p>Тубус моргнул, отгоняя непрошенные воспоминания. И разжал руку.</p><p> — Беги, пока я добрый, — сказал он легко приземлившемуся на ноги Арайнису. — Ещё раз увижу — башку откручу.</p><p>Тот неверяще хлопнул глазами раз-другой. Потом спохватился и согнулся в поясном поклоне.</p><p> — Спасибо, мутсэра! Долгих лет жизни вам и вашему спутнику! — И унёсся прочь, подхватив тележку и резво покатив её в противоположную сторону.</p><p> — Зря, — только и сказал Камерун, наматывая на указательный палец красную нитку.</p><p> — Тебя забыл спросить, — ответил Тубус, бросая ему сумку.</p><p>Остаток пути они не разговаривали.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава десятая, в которой герои вновь встают на след Дрелота</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Камерун явно знал, куда идёт, поэтому Тубус уступил ему право выбирать дорогу. До встречи с Танцующим-с-Деревьями у караванной башни оставалось ещё часа три, так что можно было прогуляться по городу и посмотреть, чего за эту неделю добились соратники. Правда, Тубус совершенно не ожидал, что Камерун приведёт его… в лечебницу.</p><p> — Альтмеры… — одним тоном выразив всю глубину своей мысли, произнёс Тубус, разглядывая вычурную вывеску. — Всегда сбиваются в кучу. Стоило догадаться.</p><p>Камерун молча толкнул дверь и вошёл внутрь. Зазвенела музыка ветра, Рошешуар, стоявший за стойкой, поднял голову, поменялся в лице, обогнул столешницу с прытью, удивительной для такого дылды, и бросился ему навстречу.</p><p> — Тебя наконец-то выпустили! — воскликнул он, порываясь обнять, но в последний момент спохватился и просто положил руки на плечи.</p><p> — Это что, шейный платок? — неодобрительно спросил Тубус, тем самым озвучив всю приличную часть своих мыслей по поводу его расфуфыренного вида.</p><p> — Это жгут, — ответил Рошешуар, наклонившись так, что их с Камеруном лица оказались на одном уровне. — И это была бы хорошая шутка, если бы пару раз мне не пришлось его так использовать… Признавайся, где болит?</p><p> — Нигде, — с невинным видом ответил Камерун.</p><p> — А если серьёзно?</p><p> — Он в порядке. Что за недоверие? — Чрезмерная опека Рошешуара раздражала Тубуса не меньше нелепого внешнего вида.</p><p> — Если бы я верил каждому его слову, он бы уже давно сдох где-нибудь под кустом, — отмахнулся Рошешуар. И сказал уже Камеруну: — Будешь упрямиться — ткну пальцем в бок.</p><p> — Правый или левый? — шкодливо улыбнулся Камерун.</p><p> — Сюрпризом будет!</p><p>Камерун тихо рассмеялся и вместо ответа прошел вглубь лечебницы, на ходу расстегивая куртку. Бросил её на одну из кушеток и продолжил раздеваться. Тубус успел отметить, что руки у него, оказывается, забиты татуировками от запястья до самого плеча, а может и дальше, а потом Рошешуар со словами «Тайна врачевания!» загородил его ширмой и сам исчез за ней.</p><p> — Пресвятые панталошки Дибеллы! Нигде у него не болит, да? Чем тебя били, горе?</p><p> — Да как обычно, кованая сталь и немного усердия.</p><p> — Ты похож на палёный эйдарский сыр, на котором плесень пошла расти не по плану!</p><p> — За этими словами чувствуется богатый жизненный опыт… Эй, холодно же.</p><p>Тубус перестал вслушиваться в их препирательства, устроил ящик со статуей поудобнее и задумался, чего ему хочется больше: скоротать время в больнице, пахнущей на удивление приятно, знакомыми травами, или прогуляться по городу. В другое время он бы, разумеется, даже не задумывался, но прогулки с Шарматовой статуей не входили в число его любимых развлечений, а оставить её на Камеруна, который уже один раз проштрафился, Тубус тем более не мог.</p><p>Вновь раздался мелодичный звон. Зашел пожилой данмер, но, увидев Тубуса, спешно поклонился и вышел, бормоча под нос: «Попался всё-таки, желтоухий! Так и знал, что здесь не обошлось без ереси…»</p><p>Даже скрытая стенками ящика, статуя внушала Тубусу смутное беспокойство. Краем уха он уловил еле слышный шёпот, перекрывший болтовню доминионцев. Разозлившись сам на себя, он подавил едва зарождающиеся сомнения. Шармат Дагот Ур — главный враг его ордена, и не дело пасовать перед опасностью.</p><p> — Мне нужно встретиться с Пышкой, — сказал он. — Где вы остановились, чтобы мы могли вас найти?</p><p> — А Потерявший-Штаны уже дома, — отозвался из-за ширмы Рошешуар. — Я заверил его, что точно не пропущу твой приход. Только так он согласился не убредать обратно в город.</p><p> — Дома? Откуда у тебя дом?</p><p> — Он не совсем мой, но так получилось, что я там живу. Это долгая история… — Он замолчал, но после небольшой паузы продолжил, видимо, отвечая на немой вопрос Камеруна: — Сначала я жил здесь, в клинике. Тебя все равно повязали, а я проводил большую часть свободного времени — ту, которую не посвящал боданию со стражей, конечно — здесь, помогая страждущим, и Меналдинион сказал, что у него всё равно пустует комната на втором этаже, так зачем мотаться туда-сюда и переплачивать за жильё? А потом так получилось, что я помирил их с Тиленрой — и так хорошо помирил, что стал здесь мешаться. Кажется, она ко мне приревновала… Странная она. В общем, теперь она живёт здесь, а я — у неё дома. И вы тоже там живёте, я договорился.</p><p> — А ты неплохо устроился, — произнёс Тубус, ещё не решивший, чем он больше уязвлён: тем, что придется жить под одной крышей с надоедливым альтмером, или тем, что этот альтмер считает себя вправе принимать решения за других. Но отказываться от такого предложения глупо — и оттого вдвойне противнее.</p><p> — Ну, у меня было на это время, — Рошешуар оттащил ширму в сторону, открывая взгляду застегивающего куртку Камеруна. Изрядно посвежевшего. Значит, скрывал свои травмы. Не доверяет или сам по себе такой?</p><p> — Добро пожаловать обратно в мир свободных меров! — Рошешуар теперь уже беспрепятственно сгрёб в охапку Камеруна, стиснул в объятиях, приподнял над полом и даже немного покачал из стороны в сторону. — Он смотрит?</p><p> — И с каким выражением лица, — фыркнул Камерун.</p><p> — Кажется, я понимаю, почему кимеры ушли с островов и пересекли весь континент, — не остался в долгу Тубус.</p><p> — Да, Саммерсет без них наверняка стал гораздо приятнее, — Рошешуар поставил Камеруна обратно на пол.</p><p> — Успешной ли была поездка в Вивек? — прервал их Камерун.</p><p> — Более чем. Я перехватил все ящики и вернул украденные реликвии в лоно Храма. Но никаких запрещенных артефактов среди них не было, Дрелот просто пытался нажиться на наворованном. У вас, надо думать, дела идут лучше?</p><p> — На след Дрелота я так и не напал, — опередил Камерун хотевшего было возмутиться Рошешуара. — Зато набрёл на сведения о пропавшем горожанине, а уже у него в доме нашёл эту статую. За время, проведенное в суранской тюрьме, я выбрал среди заявлений от обеспокоенных родственников и соседей ещё несколько случаев весьма странных пропаж — ими и собираюсь заняться сегодня вечером.</p><p> — Нужно, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь подстраховал? Вдруг стража так и не успокоилась?</p><p> — Да, было бы неплохо. Пойдёшь со мной?.. Что? — добавил Камерун, заметив виноватое выражение лица Рошешуара. — Вижу, что нет.</p><p> — У меня сегодня свидание, — удручённо признался тот.</p><p> — Во имя Троих, ты сюда руины приехал исследовать или девок портить?! —Тубус не нашёл не единой причины, чтобы промолчать. — Сходи в «Дом земных наслаждений», если чешется. </p><p> — А я туда и иду. — И, не успел Тубус торжествующе припечатать, добавил: — Нет, я ему говорил, что у него работают взрослые мальчики и девочки и уж один вечер как-нибудь справятся без хозяина — но нет, как можно делать кому-то кассу, когда в твоих подвалах лучший флин на всем побережье, а наверху — самые мягкие кровати. Кхм, да. Улыбающийся данмер, — он повернулся к Камеруну и сделал страшные глаза, — экзотика.</p><p>Тот не выдержал и фыркнул. Ещё раз — когда с любопытством взглянул на Тубуса. Тот возвёл глаза к небесам, моля о терпении.</p><p> — Это у вас там, в Алиноре, пляшут да по пляжам валяются вповалку, а здесь, в Морровинде, все c пелёнок узнают, что жизнь — это преодоление, и радоваться тут особо нечему.</p><p> — Я из Вэйреста.</p><p> — Да насрать.</p><p>Пришла очередь Рошешуара вздыхать и возводить очи Красной Горе. Он присел перед Камеруном на корточки и проникновенно заглянул в глаза.</p><p> — Ты меня отпустишь?</p><p> — Отпущу, конечно, — улыбнулся тот. — Разве могу я лишить тебя лучшего флина?</p><p> — Ты самый лучший друг на свете! — просиял Рошешуар и на радостях обнял его ещё раз. — Спасибо!</p><p>Камерун дождался, пока Рошешуар от него отлипнет, и протянул:</p><p> — Хозя-а-а-аин?</p><p> — Отстань, — буркнул Тубус.</p><p> — Хозяин же не бросит своего смиренного раба?</p><p> — Я тебя освободил. Беги на волю, лазай по деревьям.</p><p> — А ведь ты поклялся Лорду Вивеку помогать мне во всём.</p><p> — Помогать в священной миссии. А ты задумал кражу со взломом. Даже не думай, что я стану стоять на стрёме — это просто возмутительно!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Неисповедимы пути служения Трибуналу, меланхолично подумал Тубус, подпирая стену. С этой позиции ему хорошо был виден как сам дом, так и улица по обе стороны. А ещё подумал, как часто в последнее время приходят на ум подобные мысли. Раньше — о, раньше жизнь была простой и понятной: молишься Троим, следуешь Кодексу, ловишь тех, кто нарушает закон. После смерти и возвращения он снял ординаторские доспехи и более не возвращался к служению, зарабатывая на жизнь наёмничеством, но и тогда перебирал нанимателей, отказываясь от, на его взгляд, сомнительной работы. А сейчас он, вроде бы, исполнял поручение самого Лорда Вивека, но при этом сам же Тубус-из-прошлой-жизни упёк бы сегодняшнего Тубуса за решетку.<p>С другой стороны, хотя формально они и нарушали закон, но на самом деле преступления не совершали. Да, они без разрешения вторгались в чужие дома, но ничего оттуда не брали. Камерун просто осматривал дом и выносил вердикт.</p><p>«Скрывается от сборщика налогов».</p><p>«Проигрался в карты и нанялся в караван погонщиком».</p><p>«Обручилась с аргонианином и сбежала».</p><p>Тубус не спрашивал, откуда такие подробности, просто вычёркивал очередной адрес, и они шли дальше.<br/>Но в этот раз Камерун пришёл не с пустыми руками. Молча он протянул мятую записку, Тубус без лишних расспросов пробежал её глазами.</p><p>«Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что меня устроит только успех, — говорилось в ней, — а значит, и тебя тоже. Жду вменяемых результатов уже к следующему сандасу. Попробуй с другим материалом, если этот не годен. Вот хотя бы…» — дальше бумага была залита какой-то черной дрянью, и разобрать можно было только инициалы отправителя — В.Д.</p><p>И название гробницы.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Так, всё, я успокоился, я совершенно… — не договорив, Рошешуар согнулся в новом приступе совершенно искреннего смеха.<p>Тубус мрачно подумал, что если тот не прекратит ржать, то он точно стегнёт его гуара и с удовлетворением понаблюдает, как желтомордый шлепнется на землю и, если повезет, что-нибудь себе свернет. Даже если придется разломать его сферу-центуриона — зато отобьет охоту веселиться.</p><p>Потому что совершенно невозможно пережить путешествие по южному побережью в такой вот компании. Хорошо хоть Потерявший-Штаны рядом едет — прикрыв глаза, тихо клюет носом, дремлет — он подстрахует, если что.</p><p> — Признайся, когда ты выдумывал эту якобы несуществующую гробницу, ты ведь не предполагал, что нам действительно придется туда пойти? — отсмеявшись, спросил Рошешуар. — И что ты скажешь Дрену?</p><p> — Этот Вварденфелл утыкан родовыми гробницами, словно трухлявый пень — грибами, — мрачно отозвался Тубус. — Плюнь — и в какую-нибудь да попадешь. А Дрена надо было сунуть в могильную урну, и не пришлось бы созерцать его снова.</p><p> — Кто знает. В прошлый раз мы заперли его в тяжеленном саркофаге, но он и оттуда умудрился выбраться. Кстати об этом… — Рошешуар порылся в седельной сумке, достал оттуда книгу, и наконец настала благословенная тишина.</p><p> — Как думаешь, он и эту гробницу обчистил? — немного выждав, спросил Камерун. — Но почему не в одиночку, как в прошлый раз?</p><p> — Возможно, нашел потомка этого рода, которого духи пропустят без проблем.</p><p> — Фамилии разные.</p><p> — Материнская линия тоже подходит. С другой стороны, и сам Дрелот не вознёс в родовой гробнице молитв. Это странно. Если только… — Тубус помедлил. — Да нет, ерунда.</p><p>Камерун вопросительно вздернул бровь, но настаивать не стал.</p><p>Рошешуар фыркнул, явно вычитав что-то смешное. И, разумеется, не преминул ознакомить с этим остальных, совершенно не интересуясь их желанием услышать прозу Нарсиса Дрена.</p><p>«Это приключение мне довелось разделить с двумя на редкость примечательными субъектами. Одним из меров, жаждавших припасть к источнику моих обширнейших знаний, был высокий эльф. Он действительно был высок, но на этом, к сожалению, все сходство с этой примечательной своей мудростью расой и заканчивалось. Его познания в магии и тонких науках существовали разве что в его воображении — о, сколько он мог бы рассказать вам о том, в чём, по его мнению, являлся экспертом! — но, к сожалению, все его слова только впустую сотрясали воздух. Ваш покорный слуга видел ошибки в его суждениях так же ясно, как скриба, прикорнувшего на теплом камне в погожий денёк, но, разумеется, не стал на них указывать. Для этого я слишком хорошо воспитан, да и к тому же высокие эльфы славятся своей обидчивостью и злопамятностью. В чём мне вскоре, к сожалению, и пришлось убедиться».</p><p> — Насколько я помню, ты был там единственным альтмером, — заметил Камерун.</p><p> — Именно! — широко улыбнулся Рошешуар. — Поганец мстит за саркофаг! Тут и про тебя есть.</p><p>И он продолжил читать:</p><p>«Прислуживал ему лесной эльф, настолько маленький, что его трудно было разглядеть, не согнувшись для того в три погибели. Если бы не неряшливая копна ярко-рыжих волос, он бы и вовсе сливался с землёй. Впрочем, это было ему только на руку — он был до того труслив, что шарахался от малейшего шума и то и дело норовил спрятаться за своего господина».</p><p> — Я считаю, это успех, — фыркнул Камерун. — Мы овеяны немеркнущей славою на века.</p><p> — Не то слово!</p><p>«Это вздор! — так истерично и визгливо воскликнул Шореруар, что его слуга Мракекун вздрогнул и выронил кубок, который до того тишком пытался засунуть в карман. Кубок, оглушительно дребезжа, прокатился по каменному полу и застыл у ног драугра. В наступившей тишине отчетливо раздался хруст, с которым сдвинулись старые кости. Глаза драугра загорелись потусторонним огнем. Шореруар громко икнул и закрылся руками, Мракекун и вовсе рухнул в обморок. Пришлось вашему покорному слуге обнажить меч…»</p><p> — Теперь я даже хочу, чтобы он задержался подольше в гробнице Дрелос, и мы встретились! — подытожил Рошешуар.</p><p> — Он все равно выберется. Такие всегда выбираются, — философски заметил Камерун. — Но все же пообещай мне не обижать его раньше, чем он опишет свои приключения в гробнице Дрелот.</p><p> — Только после того, как у тебя в руках окажется черновик, — заверил его Рошешуар.</p><p>Тубус только поморщился и на ходу сорвал щупальку болотного анемона. Сунул в рот, даже не дожидаясь, пока она перестанет дергаться. Терпкий и кисловатый вкус взбодрил его и ненадолго отвлек от бестолковой болтовни. К сожалению, тем самым он привлек и внимание Рошешуара.</p><p> — Вкусно? — Он подстегнул гуара и поравнялся с Тубусом.</p><p> — Тебе не понравится.</p><p> — Серьёзно?</p><p> — Эту дрянь могут есть только данмеры, — снисходительно пояснил ему Тубус. — С непривычки тебя скрючит в гуарью жопку.</p><p> — Хм-м… — Рошешуар сделал вид, что задумался. — А спорим, нет?</p><p> — Рисковый, да?</p><p> — Ставлю десять золотых.</p><p> — Меня не интересуют твои деньги. Но чего не сделаешь ради удовольствия поглядеть на твою перекошенную рожу.</p><p>Они тут же пожали руки, сами и разбили — и Рошешуар, даже не удосужившись сорвать свою, выхватил щупальку у Тубуса из рук. Перекусил пополам и принялся вдумчиво жевать. Тубус ждал немедленного эффекта, но у альмера на лице ни один мускул не дернулся. Будто ему кусок хлеба дали, а не анемон.</p><p> — Ничего так… — наконец выдал он. — Мягонькая.</p><p> — Даэдров сын, — буркнул Тубус и сорвал ещё одну щупальку, совсем молодую — яда в ней должно было хватить на взрослого кагути. — А ну-ка повтори.</p><p> — Ты ещё предыдущую не оплатил.</p><p>Получив свои десять золотых, Рошешуар надкусил и эту щупальку — и снова ничего.</p><p> — Не глотай, — попросил едущий сзади Камерун таким тоном, что даже огрим бы устыдился. Рошешуар послушно сплюнул. — Пожалуйста, перестаньте.</p><p> — Всё-всё, дальше без оскорбления религиозных чувств! — пообещал Рошешуар. Придержал гуара, поравнялся с Камеруном и снова углубился в книгу, изредка посмеиваясь.</p><p> — На Хист напали! — встрепенулся Потерявший-Штаны.</p><p> — Отбили твой Хист, спи-спи… — успокоил его Тубус.</p><p>Наконец, наступила тишина и можно было спокойно подумать. Дрелот собирает артефакты Проклятого Дома. Он не вознёс молитв предкам, значит, отрицает свою принадлежность к Дому Дрес. Значит, считает себя… Даготом. Даже про себя произносить имя этого дома было неуютно. И что дальше? Сколько таких гробниц хранит проклятые реликвии прошлого? Надо спросить при случае у Архиканоника.</p><p>Ставки в этой игре и так слишком высоки.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>И ведь они действительно встретили знакомую повозку и норда у нужной гробницы. Внутри они надеялись увидеть Нарсиса Дрена, который в ожидании очередного невезучего помощника ковыряет стойку подсвечника, но нет. Либо он его уже нашёл, либо в кои-то веки Нарсис устал ждать и отправился собирать тумаки самостоятельно.<p>Гробница оказалась разве что чуть ухоженней предыдущей: корней, проросших сквозь стены, здесь не было, а вот пыли и паутины — хоть отбавляй.</p><p>И дух-привратник их не встретил. Ни один дух не встретил. Тубус молча обнажил меч.</p><p>Вдалеке послышался душераздирающий вопль — и принялся стремительно приближаться. Тут даже Потерявший-Штаны покрепче перехватил посох.</p><p>Из-за угла на них выскочил Нарсис Дрен. Узнать его было нелегко: всегда тщательно расчесанные волосы всклокочены, лицо перекошено от страха, щегольские доспехи все в земле.</p><p> — Бегите, глупцы! — крикнул он, проносясь мимо. — Бегите со всех ног!</p><p>«Глупцы» переглянулись.</p><p> — Ну теперь уж точно только вперёд, — озвучил общую мысль Тубус.</p><p>И они пошли: предельно осторожно, ожидая нападения из-за каждого угла. Но никто не нападал, гробница вообще была совершенно пуста и заброшена — и это настораживало ещё больше.</p><p> — Ничего не понимаю, разве здесь не должно быть побольше… ну, всех, — спросил Рошешуар, оглядывая стены коридора и спуск в очередной пустой молельный зал. — Кто-то же должен был напугать Дрена, в конце концов.</p><p>Тубус, не удостоив его ответом, вошёл в зал и осмотрелся. Пусто. Следом за ним внутрь ступил Камерун, а потом двери, отделявшие зал от коридора, захлопнулись, отрезав их от друзей.</p><p> — А вот и этот кто-то… — Перед ними выросли три большие огненные кляксы, прямо на глазах принимая человекообразную форму. Тубус не стал дожидаться, пока они сформируются окончательно, и «поздоровался» первым, перерубив всех троих пополам. Меч раскалился докрасна, оплетка на рукояти зашипела и задымилась, ладонь наверняка пузырями пойдет — а проклятые кляксы лишь чуть замедлились, вновь сливаясь в одну массу.</p><p>Пришлось дать им оформиться в треклятых даэдр с огромными загнутыми рогами.</p><p>Решив, что противники уже достаточно остыли, Тубус вновь пошёл в атаку, забрав себе сразу двоих, а третьего уступил Камеруну. Даэдра были мелкие, но вёрткие — один успел подпалить Тубусу штанину прежде, чем он нанизал его на меч. Тубус похлопал по бедру рукой, чтобы сбить пламя, не переставая лениво отмахиваться от атак второго даэдры с кинжалом. Но подлец вдруг исчез. И сразу же напрыгнул сзади, на спину. Пришлось бросить меч — Тубус перехватил его удар прежде, чем получил нож в шею. Левой рукой ухватил даэдру за рог, стащил со спины и со всей силы шмякнул о стену. Тварь ещё порывалась встать, но Тубус подошел, придавил к полу ногой, ухватил за рога — удобная штука! — и свернул шею. Подобрал меч и обернулся посмотреть, как справляется Камерун.</p><p>Тому достался самый большой засранец из трёх — с двуручем и наглухо упакованный в латы — поэтому справлялся босмер плохо. Обходил врага по кругу, вооруженный только кинжалом. На руку ему играли низкие потолки, но и только. Даэдра его и близко не подпускал.</p><p>Тубус хотел было помочь, но потом решил, что гораздо интереснее увидеть вживую то, о чем он спрашивал, а заодно и проверить, не утаил ли босмер чего о своих навыках.</p><p>Поняв, что даэдра всё равно не подпустит его для удара, да и бить особо некуда, Камерун сосредоточился только на обороне и, коршуном кружа вокруг противника, явно вознамерился того измотать. От взмахов и выпадов он уклонялся и всегда уходил из поля зрения, заставляя даэдра крутиться на месте и злиться всё больше. Тубус невольно залюбовался Камеруновым предельно сосредоточенным лицом и почти звериной грацией.</p><p>Даэдра явно не разделял его восхищения: прорычав что-то на проклятом языке, он раздраженно стащил мешающий обзору шлем, за что и поплатился — уже через секунду у него во лбу торчал тот самый нож, который босмеру никак не удавалось пустить в дело.</p><p> — Знаешь, когда ты всё-таки сдохнешь, я буду даже немного разочарован, — протянул Тубус с долей уважения.</p><p> — Спасибо за помощь, — ответил Камерун, выдергивая нож из башки даэдры.</p><p> — Я не помогал.</p><p> — Именно. — Камерун посмотрел на него в упор.</p><p> — Засмотрелся, — пожал плечами Тубус.</p><p> — Что это за твари? Не встречал раньше таких.</p><p> — Вайловы прихвостни. Я сам их видел только на картинках, они не особо охочи до нашего плана.</p><p> — Что ж, теперь охочи. — Камерун пошарил вокруг двери, ища тайный переключатель, но она открылась сама. С той стороны ввалился взъерошенный, но, к сожалению, целый и невредимый Рошешуар. Впрочем, он защитил Потерявшего-Штаны, пускай живет.</p><p> — Что это было?</p><p> — Хист знает что, — покачал головой Потерявший-Штаны, безошибочно угадав, что Тубус опять умудрился покалечиться.</p><p> — На вас тоже напали? — спросил Тубус, отгоняя излишне заботливого друга от своих ожогов. — Брось, это мелочи.</p><p> — Три рогатых засранца. Если бы не Эм-Эй, моя крошка, мы бы так легко не отделались. — Двемерская сфера согласно громыхнула пластинами.</p><p> — Разве даэдра могут заходить в гробницы данмеров? — спросил Камерун и подошёл к постаменту с урнами.</p><p> — Только если гробница опустела и была покинута духами. Мы никого не встретили, но это ничего не значит, возможно, они просто заняты или… </p><p>Не дослушав, Камерун подхватил одну из урн и с силой хряпнул об пол. </p><p>— Ты что творишь, ублюдок бледноухий?!</p><p> — Проверяю, — невозмутимо ответил тот, наблюдая, как над осколками вздымается сизое облачко пепла.</p><p> — Убирайтесь, — раздался злой голос, но дух так и не появился. — Клятые н’вахи, трогала вас моя урна…</p><p> — Или напуганы, — закончил мысль Тубус.</p><p>Пол под ногами задрожал.</p><p> — Не нравится мне всё это… — пробормотал Рошешуар.</p><p>А потом провалился под землю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава одиннадцатая, в которой они находят — но не только и не столько его, сколько большие неприятности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— На постаменты, живо! — скомандовал Тубус.</p>
<p>Они позапрыгивали — каждый на ближайший постамент, Тубусу пришлось согнуться, чтобы не упираться головой в потолок, ещё одна урна покачнулась и упала, разлетевшись на куски, но тут уже было не до уважения к чужим предкам.</p>
<p> — Это какое-то животное, — сообщил Камерун, — но оно мне не отвечает.</p>
<p> — Шеогоратовы квама, — процедил Тубус, выхватывая меч. — Совсем одичали. Не думал, что у них хватит силёнок… </p>
<p>В соседний постамент что-то врезалось снизу, он содрогнулся. Потерявший-Штаны распластался по стене, ища, за что ухватиться, но это его не спасло — от следующего мощного удара постамент подлетел вверх и аргонианин упал на землю.</p>
<p>Через пару мгновений она поглотила и его.</p>
<p> — Они сами не отобьются. — Тубус вогнал меч обратно в ножны и посмотрел на Камеруна. — Их потащили на корм к матке. Найди нас.</p>
<p>И спрыгнул на пол, пару раз топнул ногой. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, потом земля задрожала и начала оседать прямо под ним. Тубус вдохнул поглубже, почувствовал, как вокруг лодыжки сомкнулись сильные челюсти, а следом — резкий рывок. Глухо заскрипели по доспеху камни, зашуршал песок, забиваясь в уши и нос.</p>
<p>Тубус ощущал, как всё сильнее сжимается вокруг земля, слышал, как хрипит квама, вбуравливаясь в грунт. Когда ему показалось, что всё — сейчас задохнется, они вывалились в большую пещеру, освещённую лишь фосфоресцирующими грибами да пульсирующим теплым светом свежей кладки яиц. Неприятно рослый квама-рабочий, не дав ему опомниться, резво покатил по земле передними лапами. Тубус сгруппировался и подождал, пока его не доставят прямо к товарищам. Квама пнул его в угол, помотал тупоносой башкой и умчался.</p>
<p> — Тубус? — услышал он дрожащий голос Потерявшего-Штаны и с облегчением выдохнул. Глаза быстро привыкли к полумраку, и он сумел разглядеть своих спутников: забились в угол, прижимаются друг к другу, все в синяках. Потерявший-Штаны к тому же лишился нескольких перьев на голове, непривычно бледный Рошешуар баюкает правую руку. Но они живы, и конечности все при них — вот что самое главное.</p>
<p>Тубус, стараясь не делать резких движений, подсел к ним.</p>
<p> — Я не могу лечить, — пожаловался Рошешуар. — Как только начинаю колдовать, сбегаются эти твари, намного крупнее тех, которые нас сюда притащили.</p>
<p> — Воины квама, — кивнул Тубус. — И свежая кладка. Значит, они защищают… — Он пошарил глазами по пещере и не сдержал судорожного вздоха.</p>
<p>То, что он принял за кусок скалы, вдруг пошевелилось. Влажно блеснули в темноте необъятные бока.</p>
<p> — Гах Н’Дун! – вырвалось у Тубуса. Матки квама всегда отличались размерами и свирепостью, но эта превзошла их всех. Тубус не особо разбирался в шахтёрском деле — хотя пару раз в жизни ему и приходилось инспектировать фермерские шахты, — но сам здравый смысл не подсказывал, вопил во всю глотку, что дело нечисто. Да, квамы нападают, если завидят чужаков без сопровождения шахтёров, но ни у одного рабочего не хватит сил уволочь взрослого данмера в боевом доспехе. А матки квама, пусть и большие, таких исполинских размеров не достигают. Эта же тварь словно из даэдрического плана выползла.</p>
<p>Её яйцеклад дробно затрясся, с тошнотворным звуком исторг из себя крупное яйцо, и огромная туша с переливчатым возгласом сдвинулась. На острую лапку, казавшуюся несоразмерно крохотной по отношению к жирному телу, матка нанизала какой-то куль, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся половиной данмера. Жадно вгрызлась круглой зубастой пастью ему в живот. Во все стороны полетели кровавые ошметки.</p>
<p> — Кто это? — спросил Тубус, силясь разглядеть перемазанное кровью серое лицо.</p>
<p> — Он уже был таким, когда нас притащили, — поморщился Рошешуар. — Может, какой неудачливый ученик Дрена, как обычно, отдавший за него жизнь. Может, гробокопатель, шахтер или паломник. Кто знает… У тебя кровь.</p>
<p>Тубус потрогал голову. Действительно. Похоже, напоролся по дороге на острый камень и тот рассек кожу над ухом. Рошешуар, прикусив губу, отпустил раненую руку, порылся в поясной сумке и протянул Потерявшему-Штаны моток бинтов.</p>
<p> — Где Камерун? — спросил он, пока тот бережно перевязывал друга.</p>
<p> — Наверху. И если не сглупит, там и останется. Он легко ходит, квамы его не услышат.</p>
<p> — Значит, скоро придет, — криво улыбнулся Рошешуар. — Он ничего про них не говорил?</p>
<p> — Что они ему не отвечают, больше ничего.</p>
<p> — Это плохо. Бешеные, что ли? Или под волшбой?</p>
<p> — Какая разница, если они хотят нас сожрать? — Потерявший-Штаны встопорщил перья на голове.</p>
<p> — Не они, матка. Значит, шахта заброшена, здесь нет шахтеров.</p>
<p> — Или их тоже сожрали, — повторил Потерявший-Штаны.</p>
<p>Тубус пощупал забинтованную рану, благодарно кивнул и осмотрелся. И не зря. Невдалеке, рядом с одиноко брошенным окровавленным сапогом, он увидел сумку. Завязки на ней ослабли, часть содержимого выпала. Недолго думая, Тубус поднялся и медленно направился к ней.</p>
<p>Не хватило буквально двух шагов — дорогу преградила рычащая хитиновая громадина. Воин квама, вставший между ним и сумкой, был на три головы выше и в два раза шире в плечах, а его природной броне позавидовал бы любой латник. Тубус оскалился и тихо зарычал. Квама не остался в долгу, только рык его был не в пример громче.</p>
<p>Рано ввязываться в драку. Они ещё не готовы.</p>
<p>Тубус пригнулся, растопырил руки и в броске повалил кваму. Оба покатились по земле. Воин квама поднялся сам, без труда поднял Тубуса одной рукой, как скриба, и небрежно бросил обратно к товарищам.</p>
<p>Когда квама убедился, что наглец затих, и отошел, Тубус разжал объятия и положил сумку на землю.</p>
<p> — Впечатляющий манёвр, — прокомментировал Рошешуар, но Тубус был слишком занят изучением своей добычи и не удостоил его ответом. Сумка, похоже, принадлежала алхимику, и содержимое его склянок щедро залило все вещи. Внутри обнаружился дневник, набор письменных принадлежностей вместе с узорчатой дощечкой, запасная рубашка, кошелёк, украшенный лотосом гребень и россыпь разноцветных стеклянных шариков. Потерявший-Штаны тут же завладел дощечкой, покрутил её в руках, а потом с громким треском сломал пополам. И принялся всё с той же невозмутимой физиономией рвать рубаху на длинные полосы. Впрочем, ситуация быстро прояснилась, когда он подсел к Рошешуару и принялся фиксировать этими дощечками его покалеченную руку. Пока они тихо переговаривались, Тубус полистал дневник. Слов в полумраке не разобрать, к тому же страницы перепачканы подозрительно знакомой черной жидкостью. Достал письмо Дрелота и сверил пятна — один в один.</p>
<p> — Эта дрянь разлита тут по всем кормушкам, — раздался сзади тихий голос.</p>
<p>Тубус даже обернулся, чтобы посмотреть. Действительно, Камерун. Сидит тут с ними как ни в чем ни бывало. Разве что чистенький, не таскали его квамы.</p>
<p> — Как ты нас нашел?</p>
<p> — Разговаривать они не хотят, но это не значит, что я перестал их чувствовать. От их королевы так и разит болезнью.</p>
<p> — То есть, этот бедняга выращивал для Дрелота квам-мутантов? А наш вор — очень разносторонняя личность! — подытожил Рошешуар.</p>
<p> — Вскормленные эльфийской плотью, — добавил Потерявший-Штаны. — Как в старых легендах.</p>
<p> — Там были другие эльфы, — холодно напомнил Камерун.</p>
<p> — И не квамы, — потупился Потерявший-Штаны. — Но сути это не меняет, воины из них выходят самые свирепые.</p>
<p> — Это мы скоро проверим — тварь почти доела беднягу, — вмешался Тубус. — Обычно матку охраняют два-три воина, но здесь всё может оказаться иначе.</p>
<p> — Я насчитал в пещере семерых, пока искал вас, — отозвался Камерун.</p>
<p> — У меня есть две заряженных успокойки, — Рошешуар, не сдержав болезненного вздоха, полез в карман, достал шарики и вручил их Потерявшему-Штаны. — Справишься?</p>
<p> — В детстве я сбивал птиц с веток на обед, — кивнул тот.</p>
<p> — Сам я одной рукой мало что могу, — произнёс Рошешуар. — Разве что… могу их ослепить. У них ведь есть глаза?</p>
<p> — Есть, — ответил Тубус. — Сколько тебе надо времени?</p>
<p> — Можем начинать прямо сейчас, — сказал Рошешуар, со сложным выражением лица глядя, как матка квама отбрасывает в сторону данмерскую голову с торчащим из неё куском позвоночника.</p>
<p> — Отлично, — кивнул Тубус, взвесил в руке чернильницу — и швырнул её в матку квама. Чернильница ударила её в бок, звякнула о хитиновую броню и отскочила. Матка вздрогнула всем телом и недовольно взвизгнула. Со всех сторон раздался возмущённый рёв.</p>
<p> — Ну, понеслась! — Тубус выхватил меч из ножен.</p>
<p> — Когда я скажу, закройте глаза, — отозвался у него за спиной Рошешуар. — Подпустим их поближе.</p>
<p>Воины квама сбежались отовсюду. Один подхватил с земли чернильницу, та треснула в мощной лапе, брызнули чернила. Тубус похлопал мечом по бедру, привлекая внимание металлическим лязгом. Увидел, как вокруг разливается слабое свечение — альтмер начал волшбу. Квамы глухо заворчали, беспокойная еда их явно расстраивала.</p>
<p> — А ну, сукины дети! — рявкнул Тубус. — Хотите меня сожрать — придите и возьмите!</p>
<p>Воины зарычали громче, ближайший пару раз стукнул кулаками по груди. Камерун за спиной протяжно свистнул, в конце по-особенному цокнув языком, и явно сообщил квамам что-то очень обидное, потому что те резко сорвались с места.</p>
<p> — Закрывай! — крикнул Рошешуар. Тубус зажмурился, для надежности прикрыв глаза свободной рукой. Свет был таким ярким, что пробивался даже сквозь пальцы, отражаясь на веках алыми росчерками. Как только они потухли, Тубус немедля бросился в атаку. Не дав замершему на месте кваме опомниться, загнал клинок в горло, без труда проломив тонкие хитиновые пластины. Выдернул меч и бросился к следующему. Квамы опомнились на удивление быстро, хорошо хоть с одним удалось расправиться без труда. Этот воин клацнул клешнями, целясь в шею, Тубус увернулся, рубанул по лапе — удар пришелся на внешнюю сторону, этот прочный панцирь разрубить не удалось. Скользящий удар по груди тоже успеха не принес. Сзади набросился второй воин, но Потерявший-Штаны метнул в него успокойку и квама застыл. Тубус обогнул его, используя, как щит, отсёк потянувшуюся следом лапу. Хотя бы в суставах они были уязвимы. Мимо кубарем прокатился Камерун. Тубус насадил преследующего его воина на меч, загнав тот в щель между пластинами на груди, развернулся обратно и обнаружил своего однорукого кваму на земле, с распоротым подбрюшьем. Тубус хмыкнул и прикончил парализованного. Окинул взглядом пещеру — Камерун играл в догонялки с воином, ещё один застыл столбиком, а вот третий нацелился на целителей, оставшихся без успокоек. Тубус бросился вдогонку, привлекая внимание громким рычанием. Атаковал, не тратя времени на поиск уязвимых мест, прямо со спины. Квама вполоборота без особого труда блокировал удар лапой, и меч соскользнул вбок. В ту же секунду Тубусу пришлось отпрыгнуть — рядом с ногами в землю ударило копьё света, едва его не задев. Он повернулся и гневно посмотрел на Рошешуара.</p>
<p> — Я левша! — виновато помахал тот правой рукой.</p>
<p>Тут же Тубуса сбили с ног: враг не простил ему промедления. Меч скользнул по боковым пластинам и отлетел в сторону. Они с квамой в обнимку покатились по земле. Квама подмял его под себя — Тубус почувствовал, как прогинается под клешнями броня на боках, — и попытался вгрызться в лицо. Плюнув на ребра, которые и так уже трещали, Тубус ухитрился схватить его за челюсти. Проклятое зелье наделило тварь поистине даэдрической силой! Несмотря на всё Тубусово сопротивление, пасть опускалась всё ниже, обдавая его теплым и смрадным дыханием. Мысленно попросив у Святого Фелмса сил, Тубус рванул челюсти в разные стороны. Раздался влажный хруст, воин тоненько взвизгнул и отшатнулся. И в ту же секунду у него на плечах повис Камерун и вогнал нож точно в глазницу.</p>
<p>Спихнув с себя бездыханную тушу, Тубус поднялся на ноги и подобрал меч. Семеро воинов квама — как и говорил Камерун — и все мертвы. Неплохо, очень даже неплохо при том, что никто не ранен тяжело.</p>
<p>Откуда взялся ещё один, Тубус не заметил. Просто в какой-то момент увидел, что огромный воин квама молча и очень целеустремленно несётся прямо на Потерявшего-Штаны. И он не успевает его перехватить. И никто не успевает.</p>
<p>Тубус всё же бросился вперед. Время растянулось, словно во сне. Он видел, как Пышка, запнувшись, падает на землю и в испуге закрывается рукой, как разевается пасть квамы, как он делает последний прыжок, растопырив лапы.</p>
<p>Разорвав полумрак, мимо пролетело световое копье, ударило прямиком в грудь твари и, оставив внушительную дыру, отбросило воина назад. Больше квама не поднялся. Тубус потрясённо обернулся. Рошешуар, вытянувшийся в струну, выдохнул и опустил руку. Левую. После чего запоздало согнулся и, ухватившись за неё, принялся сдавленно и безостановочно ругаться. Тубус даже почерпнул для себя парочку новых интересных выражений, касавшихся способа размножения низших даэдра и сложных отношений даэдра высших.</p>
<p> — Восемь, — укорил он Камеруна, но босмер пристально смотрел в сторону и не обратил на его слова никакого внимания. Тубус повернулся, проследил за направлением его взгляда — и сам застыл.</p>
<p>Матка квама привстала — если можно так сказать о гигантском хитиновом слизняке — и быстро перебирала острыми лапками в воздухе. Уродливая морда раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, огромный рот безостановочно втягивал в себя воздух, мерно сокращаясь, несколько рядов длинных острых зубов колыхались, то приподнимаясь, то опускаясь.</p>
<p> — Зачем ей охрана? — не отрывая от неё глаз, спросил Камерун.</p>
<p> — Когда матка квама несёт яйца, она беззащитна, — так же заворожённый этой мерзкой картиной, ответил Тубус.</p>
<p> — Ну, сейчас она не несёт яйца.</p>
<p> — Точно.</p>
<p>Матка квама с пронзительным визгом ринулась в атаку. И для своих размеров она двигалась удручающе быстро. Тубус скомандовал: «Врассыпную!» — впечатлённых статью матки товарищей не пришлось упрашивать дважды. Выбрав Рошешуара, то ли как самого большого и приметного, то ли как самого вкусно пахнущего, матка погналась за ним. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Тубус пригвоздил кончик её необъятного зада к земле. И едва успел выдернуть меч: взбешённая квама развернулась и насела уже на него. Острые лапки так и мелькали, заставляя постоянно отступать, и к тому же Тубус очень быстро осознал одну неприятную вещь — он не может ничего ей сделать. Толстый хитин, тонны жира и незамутненной животной ярости. Даже если удастся воткнуть меч в брюхо или в пасть, она сметет его и раздавит, прежде чем сдохнет. Если вообще сдохнет.</p>
<p>Сбоку Камерун запрыгнул ей на спину, но, лишь почувствовав наездника, матка перекатилась по земле, едва не придавив его всей тушей. Тубус воткнул клинок ей в бок — тварь чуть не вырвала меч вместе с руками, на боку открылась брызжущая слизью рана, но матку это, похоже, только разозлило. Пришлось отступать, и отступление это было до обидного похоже на бегство. Тубус слышал, как цокотят по камням лапки, как шуршит под брюхом земля, как с всхлипами вырывается воздух из огромной глотки. Пещера кончилась, он едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону и покатился по земле. Сбоку матка с разбегу воткнулась в стену, подмяв под себя лапки.</p>
<p> — Там есть сталагнаты. — Камерун протянул ему руку и помог подняться. — Достаточно близко друг к другу. Если удастся заманить её туда, она застрянет.</p>
<p> — Пробуем.</p>
<p>Тут же пришлось отпрыгнуть в разные стороны: матка уже пришла в себя и атаковала снова. Она выбрала своей жертвой Тубуса, и он бросился в сторону предполагаемой ловушки. На полпути матка отвлеклась и с торжествующим визгом погналась за кем-то другим. Кажется, они нечаянно «нашли» кого-то из товарищей, прятавшихся в том месте! Недолго думая, Тубус топнул ногой и раздавил одно из яиц в свежей кладке. Эффект вышел даже лучше, чем он ожидал — визг его чуть не оглушил, а бежать пришлось очень быстро. Прекрасно. Взбешенная матка квама, пытаясь схватить его и не разбирая пути, точно позабудет обо всём и попадется в ловушку.</p>
<p>Или догонит его раньше и схарчит во славу новых поколений безумных квама. Острая, как копьё, лапка, с силой ударила совсем рядом с ногой. Тубус спиной ощущал горячее дыхание, и все волоски на теле против воли встали дыбом. Каждую секунду ожидая, что в загривок вопьются длинные зубы, он продолжал бежать. Спасительные сталагнаты промелькнули мимо. Тубус бросился прямо в промежуток между ними, зацепив-таки один плечом, его чуть развернуло, замедлило. Тубус, не размышляя, прыгнул вперед. Сзади с торжествующим визгом в сталагнаты влетела матка, земля под ногами содрогнулась, когда она с размаху остановилась. Наблюдать, как тварь конвульсивно дёргается, пытаясь выбраться из ловушки, времени не было, Тубус бросился в атаку. Камерун уже был у неё на спине, нож так и мелькал, пытаясь найти слабое место в хитиновой броне. Тубус бил сбоку, куда придется, пытаясь прорваться сквозь слои жира к уязвимым внутренностям. Должна же она когда-нибудь сдохнуть!</p>
<p>Матка вскинулась особенно яростно, один из сталагнатов треснул и принялся оседать. Камерун кубарем скатился вниз, Тубус едва успел его поймать.</p>
<p> — Сюда! — крикнул Рошешуар, подсвечивая убежище магическим огоньком. Безоружные — что нож, что меч застряли в необъятном тулове матки — они оба, не сговариваясь, кинулись на зов. Их товарищи выбрали в качестве укрытия возвышение у стены, так просто не забраться. Тубус подставил сомкнутые в замок ладони и подкинул Камеруна вверх, потом с разворота ударил кулаком матку под челюсть, чувствуя, как проскальзывают под натиском твари ноги, как упирается в спину камень стены, слыша, как хрустят костяшки пальцев, ломаясь, и понимая, что одна лапка пробила доспех у плеча и глубоко вонзилась в плоть. Матка остановилась, ошеломленно затрясла головой. Выдравшись из смертельных объятий, Тубус подпрыгнул, ухватился за край возвышения и попытался подтянуться. Сломанные пальцы плохо слушались, и он чуть не сорвался, но его в четыре руки втащили наверх.</p>
<p>Матка пришла в себя и принялась обеспокоенно ползать туда-сюда, клацая лапками по камням. Тубус огляделся в поисках какого угодно оружия. Выбор небогатый: камни, грибы, сбрендивший Рошешуар, шепчущий что-то здоровой руке.</p>
<p> — Никто не хочет пожертвовать собой ради спасения товарищей? — спросил Тубус, на пробу шатая сломанные пальцы. Не открытый перелом — и то хлеб, но меч этой рукой уже не удержать. — Ну так, на всякий случай.</p>
<p> — Не надо никем жертвовать. — Рошешуар не был наделен его равнодушием к боли, а потому выглядел не в пример хуже. — Она уже почти добралась.</p>
<p> — Тогда пусть поторопится. — Матка попыталась взобраться по стене, и Тубус пнул её, отбросив обратно и чуть не оставив в зубах сапог. Что за «она»? Неужели у альтмера рассудок совсем помутился от боли?</p>
<p>Громыхая и подпрыгивая на камнях, оставляя за собой паровой шлейф, в пещеру действительно ворвалась «она» — личная сфера-центурион Рошешуара с дурацким цветком на башке. Приблизившись к матке, она развернулась и взмахнула мечом. Матка приподнялась над землёй и угрожающе растопырила лапки. Шустрая сфера-центурион начала кружить вокруг матки, атакуя и отпрыгивая назад. Но даже сейчас матка весьма успешно оборонялась, один раз чуть не придавив сферу к земле.</p>
<p> — Мы так уже пробовали, — заметил Тубус, сверху наблюдая за боем. — Эта тварь слишком жирная и живучая.</p>
<p> — Есть у меня одна идея, — Рошешуар подошел к нему и оценивающе оглядел матку. — Но тут нужна точная настройка. Ну-ка, помоги снять. — Он протянул правую руку, показывая широкий браслет из двемерского металла с дымчато-сиреневым камнем посередине, а потом и хитрую застёжку. Тубус нашел, на какие пазы нажать, и поймал браслет в ладонь. Сломанные пальцы вывернулись в другую сторону, и он чуть не упустил его, но вовремя подхватил здоровой рукой.</p>
<p> — Мара Милосердная! — воскликнул Рошешуар. — Ты, что ли, сделан из камня? Ладно, неважно, давай сюда.</p>
<p>И он уселся на землю, положил браслет на колени и принялся водить над камнем правой рукой, шевеля пальцами и тихо бормоча. В ответ на его манипуляции, сфера схлопнулась, повернулась и покатилась куда-то в сторону. А потом с разбегу залетела к ним на выступ и развернулась обратно в активную форму, издевательски щелкая клешнями. Увидев, что все обидчики собрались в одном месте, матка полезла наверх с удвоенной силой. Дождавшись, пока она подберется поближе, сфера-центурион сложилась и с разбегу упала на матку, прямо в угрожающе разверзнутую пасть. Матка растерянно подалась назад, пытаясь выплюнуть её, но загнутые внутрь зубы не позволили этого сделать, наоборот, только помогли сфере проскользнуть дальше в глотку.</p>
<p>На какое-то время матка затихла, нервно поводя лапками и покачивая головой из стороны в сторону. А потом вдруг с бешеным визгом заметалась и задёргалась. Лапки беспорядочно стучали по камням, тело содрогалось. Пару раз матка перекатилась через себя туда и обратно и, наконец, обмякла.</p>
<p>Повисла тишина. Все четверо собрались у края и напряженно всматривались в полумрак, пытаясь определить, окончательная ли это победа. Когда из бока туши вырвался клинок на металлической руке, стало понятно, что всё кончено.</p>
<p> — Девочка моя! Что с тобой стало?! — воскликнул Рошешуар и спрыгнул с уступа, не особо заботясь о мягком приземлении. Тубус последовал за ним и протянул руки, чтобы поймать Потерявшего-Штаны. Камерун ловко спустился сам.</p>
<p>Пока Рошешуар причитал над сферой-центурионом, которая и правда выглядела на редкость плачевно: вся измята, в крови и слизи, части брони не хватает, вторая рука висит неподвижно, поврежденные сочленения искрят, Тубус отмахнулся от Потерявшего-Штаны, заметившего и рану в плече, и сломанные пальцы, и пошёл искать свой меч. Тот так и торчал из матки квама как маленький памятник свершившемуся бою. Тубус вытянул его, кое-как обтер и вложил в ножны. Потом хлебнул кровоостанавливающего зелья, поболтал остатками на дне бутылька, покачал головой и бережно засунул его на место. С другого бока карабкался на тушу Камерун — ему оружие достать было не в пример хлопотнее.</p>
<p> — А вы на редкость живучие твари, да? — раздавшийся под сводами пещеры незнакомый резкий голос, застал их врасплох. Тубус развернулся на звук, выхватывая меч и перебрасывая его в левую руку. Обоеруким воином он никогда не был, но незнакомец ведь об этом не знает.</p>
<p>Однако до боя не дошло: гость посетил их не во плоти. Рядом с маткой квама, брезгливо разглядывая её, стояла лишь полупрозрачная голубая проекция. Длинные волосы, узкое, аристократичное и почти красивое, если бы угрюмое выражение, лицо, странная поза, будто бы незнакомец бережёт ногу, а если внимательнее поглядеть на руки, на одной наверняка не достаёт пальца.</p>
<p>Их почтил своим присутствием Вемин Дрелот собственной персоной.</p>
<p> — Я столько вложил в эту колонию, а вы взяли — и всё испоганили. — Дрелот развернулся и посмотрел прямо на Тубуса. — Индорилы, Индорилы повсюду, куда ни пойди — в одного да вступишь.</p>
<p> — Сдайся сам, Дрелот, — ответил Тубус, пытаясь во всех подробностях запомнить врага. Столько времени они бегали за его тенью и вот, наконец, нагнали. — Тогда останешься в живых.</p>
<p> — И что ты ко мне привязался? Хватит за мной таскаться! Беги на материк, — не остался в долгу тот. — Может, тогда протянешь ещё пару лет.</p>
<p> — Ладно, не останешься. Может, я убью тебя быстро — но только если погоня мне не слишком надоест.</p>
<p> — Ты такой смешной, Индорил! — фыркнул Дрелот. — Все вы одинаковы: пустые угрозы, раздутое самомнение, удручающая зашоренность. Ни тебе, ни твоим шавкам меня не схватить. Вы и отсюда-то не выйдете. Матка вас не остановила, но, знаешь ли, у меня всегда есть запасной план. Прощай, Индорил, Красная гора меня уже заждалась, — и он театрально взмахнул руками. Тубус метнул в него меч, но тот пролетел сквозь призрака, не причинив тому ни малейшего вреда.<br/> В дальнем конце пещеры громыхнуло, свод пошел трещинами. Сверху посыпались камни, а потом обрушился и весь потолок.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Глава двенадцатая, в которой ситуация так или иначе разрешается</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Очередной камень шумно скатился вниз по куче таких же. Тубус вытер со лба пот и взялся за следующий. Он битый час разгребал этот завал, но камней меньше не становилось. Проклятый Дрелот взорвал единственный выход из пещеры. Хорошо так взорвал — наверняка постарался и обрушил весь тоннель.</p><p>И помочь некому.</p><p>Земля поплыла под ногами, и Тубус замер, балансируя руками. Вернулся обратно, по щиколотку утопая в каменном крошеве и песке. Очистил валун высотой себе по грудь и, скрипя от натуги зубами, налёг на него всем телом. Тот никак не желал поддаваться. Когда Тубусу показалось, что у него сейчас лопнут жилы на руках, валун сдвинулся, потащив за собой лавину камней поменьше. Спихнув его, Тубус снова принялся расчищать путь, стараясь отбрасывать камни как можно дальше. Если повезёт, придётся с каждым ходить к началу раскопок, но это если повезёт.</p><p>Не повезло. Он уперся в цельный кусок скалы, сунулся в одну сторону, в другую — наглухо перекрыто. И с мамонтом не сдвинешь.</p><p>Сдавшись, Тубус вернулся обратно. Потерявший-Штаны, съежившись, сидел над неподвижным Рошешуаром, золотые всполохи целительной магии неряшливыми лохмотьями срывались с пальцев и таяли, не долетая до альтмера. В глаза опять бросился хвост, выгнутый под неестественным углом. Столько раз шутил про отбрасывание хвоста, а теперь вот… Из темноты вышел бледный Камерун, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд покачал головой:</p><p> — Это был единственный выход, нигде больше и змея не просочится... Как он?</p><p> — Всё так же, — Потерявший-Штаны поднял измученные глаза. — Рана на голове затянулась, но он всё равно не приходит в себя. Я пытаюсь, но я не умею такое лечить.</p><p> — Такое бывает. Не вини себя. — Камерун обошел разломанную сферу-центуриона, сел рядом, взял Рошешуара за руку. Тубуса вылечили первым, потеряв драгоценные секунды — и это безмолвным укором висело в воздухе. — Возможно, он и сам бы не смог ничего исправить.</p><p> — Тогда, может, добьём его, чтобы не сопел зря? — предложил Тубус.</p><p>Взгляд Камеруна неуловимо изменился, как и поза:</p><p> — Только попробуй.</p><p> — Моё дело предложить. — Тубус пожал плечами и устало опустился на землю, с наслаждением вытянул ноги. — Всё равно скоро воздух кончится — все сдохнем.</p><p>Эта истина, произнесённая вслух, придавила не хуже камня. Захотелось ослабить несуществующий ворот, броситься хоть куда-нибудь, пусть и без цели.<br/>Камерун погладил Рошешуара по руке, о чем-то крепко задумался, а потом предложил:<br/> — Я могу кое-что попробовать. Только… — Он замялся и посмотрел Потерявшему-Штаны в глаза: — Поклянись не бросать меня здесь, если я сойду с ума. Не оставляй меня нести яйца в этой пещере до конца жизни. И его тоже не бросай. Пусть Меналдинион его осмотрит.</p><p> — Клянусь священным Хистом, — с серьёзным видом кивнул Потерявший-Штаны. Тубус хотел было напомнить, что его бы тоже следовало спросить, иначе они сильно рискуют оба, ведь если он будет против, то их маленькое соглашение накроется медным тазом, но почему-то не стал этого делать.</p><p>Камерун удручённо вздохнул, встал и направился к туше матки квама. Взобрался наверх, к самой голове, достал нож, примерился — и воткнул ей его прямо в макушку. Тубус и Потерявший-Штаны безмолвно наблюдали, как он хладнокровно орудует ножом. Потом босмер наклонился и засунул руку ей в голову чуть ли не по локоть. На какое-то время замер, потом тяжело задышал, выгнулся и закричал.</p><p>Вырвавшийся из его глотки вопль не был человеческим, его и животным можно было назвать с трудом. Оглушающий, полный безнадежности и боли, как последний зов, он раскатился по всей пещере, ворвался в уши, заставил все волоски на теле встать дыбом. Даже Рошешуар встрепенулся и открыл глаза. Потерявший-Штаны на радостях бросился обниматься, а Тубус напряжённо наблюдал за Камеруном. Тот спрыгнул, не убирая ножа, и подошёл ближе. На брюхе не ползает, не визжит, яйца откладывать не пытается, вроде бы пронесло… Камерун поднял глаза, и Тубус понял, что всё-таки нет — в них плескалась злость, граничащая с безумием.</p><p> — Ты молодец, — примирительно произнес Тубус, стараясь не смотреть на нож, чтобы не провоцировать босмера. — Здорово придумано.</p><p>Камерун сузил глаза, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать — оттуда вырвалось только нечленораздельное сипение — поморщился, махнул рукой с ножом. Его отвлек шум у одной из стен пещеры: она осыпалась прямо на глазах, а потом в образовавшийся туннель начали пролезать рабочие квама.</p><p> — Она позвала их — и они пришли, — пробормотал Рошешуар. — Какой интересный механизм выживания подземного улья.</p><p> — Сейчас этот механизм сообразит, что «звавшая» их матка мертва, а вот мы до сих пор живы, и сопоставит эти два факта совсем не в нашу пользу, — мрачно ответил Тубус, обнажая меч.</p><p>Но Камерун опередил его. Завидев гостей, он радостно оскалился и бросился в атаку, поудобнее перехватив нож. Налетел на ближайшего кваму, и они покатились по земле. Встал он уже один и, не разбирая дороги, напал на следующего врага. Босмер мелькал среди квам как маленький дух отмщения, свирепый и бесстрашный. Не осторожничал, не думал, набрасывался на врагов с каким-то первобытным азартом и наслаждением. Тубус понял, что не уверен, узнает ли его Камерун, если он придет тому на помощь. Скорее уж напрыгнет и загонит нож в подмышку, между делом, уже примериваясь к следующему кваме. И что опрометчиво недооценивать маленьких прибедняющихся босмеров. И ещё — что, наверное, сам он выглядит именно так в моменты, когда ярость берет верх над разумом. Не слишком приятное открытие. Поэтому Тубус остался рядом с ранеными товарищами, защищая их от тех квам, которые решили избрать их своей целью.</p><p>Когда последний квама-рабочий завалился на бок, дрыгая лапами в предсмертной агонии, Камерун — грязный с головы до ног, одни глаза блестят — выпрямился, выплюнул кусок хитина и осмотрелся. Когда его взгляд упал на Тубуса, тот невольно сложил пальцы в охранный знак Трёх. Потом Камерун отвлекся на одно из яиц квама, выковырял его из гнезда, двумя точными ударами ножа пробил склизкую скорлупу и принялся жадно пить, не обращая внимания на то, что содержимое стекает по подбородку и пачкает и без того грязную одежду.</p><p> — Камерун? — Рошешуар встал, пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах. Вышел вперед. — Чем тебе помочь?</p><p>Камерун посмотрел на него точно так же недобро, отбросил яйцо и пошёл вперёд, по-прежнему не убирая ножа. Тубус положил руку на рукоять меча, но Рошешуар не отступил, даже когда бешеный босмер подошел совсем близко. Камерун остановился, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на рукоятке ножа, помедлил.</p><p>Потом зажмурился и уткнулся лбом Рошешуару в грудь.</p><p> — Всё хорошо, — выдохнул тот и обнял его. С его пальцев беззвучно срывались искорки целебной энергии и утопали в рыжих волосах босмера. — Ты всех спас.</p><p> — Я не знал, что она настолько больна, — сипло пробормотал тот, не отнимая лица от груди альтмера. — Я всё видел, у неё в голове. Они так мучились. Это ужасно!</p><p> — Их больше некому обижать, они сожрали своего хозяина, — ответил Рошешуар успокаивающим тоном.</p><p> — Зато зачинщик ещё на свободе, — напомнил Тубус, которому Дрелот не давал покоя — особенно теперь, когда ничто не препятствовало его поискам. — Будете и дальше сопли по куртке размазывать или, может быть, пойдём?</p><p> — Пока не будут обезболены и вылечены все переломы, никто никуда не пойдёт, — выпрямившись, ледяным тоном ответил Рошешуар. — А ты… если и дальше будешь кичиться своим безразличием к боли, я отключу тебе ноги и за Дрелотом своим ты поползёшь.</p><p> — А тебе надо было сломать руку, чтобы яйца отросли, а? — усмехнулся Тубус.</p><p> — Я тебе сейчас глаз выколю, — спокойно произнёс Камерун, разворачиваясь.</p><p> — Стой! — Рошешуар ухватил его поперёк груди здоровой рукой, не дав довершить угрозу. — Мало мне работы, давай подбавим ещё?</p><p> — Ты придержи его, да, если не умеешь руки отращивать, а то эти я ему сейчас оторву, — совершенно не впечатлился Тубус.</p><p>Повисшую на миг тишину нарушило странное шипение — настолько необычный звук, что все даже на время забыли о ссоре. Это Потерявший-Штаны, сидя, пытался развернуться и выправить хвост. Ему было неудобно, длины рук не хватало, но он всё равно упрямо тянулся. По чешуйчатым щекам текли слёзы, из груди против воли вырывалось измученное шипение.</p><p> — Идиоты! — Рошешуар выпустил Камеруна и предоставил им с Тубусом возможность убиваться самостоятельно, поспешив на помощь товарищу. — Стой, стой, я помогу. Дай хоть обезболить…</p><p>Правда и ссориться уже расхотелось — даже Тубусу. Камерун устыдился и предложил помощь первым, а ему тем более негоже было оставаться в стороне.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На самом деле, Тубус ожидал, что громкие слова Рошешуара о лечении всех и вся так и останутся словами: тот и сам выглядел более чем плачевно и вряд ли способен был на хорошую волшбу. Но тот залпом выглушил бодрящее зелье и не успокоился, пока не выправил хвост Потерявшему-Штаны и не подлатал вяло отмахивающегося Камеруна, а потом пришла его очередь сопротивляться лечению, но в итоге все вышли из пещеры относительно целыми. Сферу-центуриона вернуть к жизни не удалось, поэтому Рошешуар вручную сложил её в шарик, вытащил изнутри ручку и покатил сферу за собой — хотя неясно было, то ли он тащит её, то ли она его подпирает. Тубус бы давно бросил этот отработавший своё мусор, но альтмеру, похоже, его игрушка была очень дорога.<p>Они вдоволь побродили по подземным коридорам, прежде чем удалось найти путь наверх — свежий воздух показался благословением божьим. Нарсис Дрен вновь снялся с лагеря, на этот раз даже занимательного чтива в подарок не оставил. Хорошо, хоть их гуаров не прихватил, с него бы сталось. В пути действие зелья закончилось, и Рошешуар без сил опустился на холку гуара. Камеруну пришлось договариваться со зверем, чтобы тот ехал прямо и тихо и не сбросил обмякшего ездока. Усталые, побитые, грязные — выглядели они так жалко, что Тубус даже побоялся, что их не пустят в город, но обошлось. Одного из стражников, оказывается, Рошешуар успел подлатать за время работы в суранской лечебнице, так что через ворота проехали без проблем.</p><p>Меналдинион, увидев, до чего довели его драгоценного соратника, охал так, что Тубус даже начал опасаться за здоровье самого целителя. Им выделили отдельное крыло и прописали строгий постельный режим как минимум на неделю. Соблюдать его Тубус, конечно же, не собирался — вот ещё блажь! — но товарищам отдохнуть дал. У него и без того было много дел.</p><p>Судя по записям из дневника, которые удалось восстановить, Дрелот и помимо воровства развил на острове удручающе бурную деятельность: например, вознамерился создать новый вид квам, сильнее и злее обычных. Стработай его план как задумывалось, и эти злобные твари захватили бы все местные шахты, одну за другой, и уничтожили бы местные колонии квам. Многие семьи бы разорились, зато Дрелот — воссиял бы, став, по сути, единственным поставщиком яиц на всем острове. Не всё шло гладко — насквозь больные животные отказались подчиняться и в итоге сожрали собственных шахтёров, но расселиться по острову самостоятельно это бы им не помешало. Нужно было удостовериться, что они этого не сделают. Тубус придерживался крайне невысокого мнения о местной страже, но так как привлечь ординаторов ему бы всё равно не удалось, пришлось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Матку он устранил, но это не значит, что где-то в пещере не осталось королевское яйцо — шахту следовало зачистить. Помимо этого вновь пришлось надеть ординаторскую броню: Тубус инициировал обыск в доме алхимика, но никаких улик не обнаружил — перед отъездом тот тщательно прибрался. Тиленра, которой достались остатки зелья для изучения, тоже особо не преуспела. Ей удалось выделить несколько компонентов, входящих в состав черной жижи, но полную формулу она воссоздать не смогла, как и не смогла сказать, какая именно дрянь дала такой эффект.</p><p>Кроме того, следовало уладить ещё кое-что.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— В Вивек? Зачем? — Рошешуар сидел на больничной койке, обложившись инструментами. Колдовать Меналдинион ему строго-настрого запретил, но альтмера это ни капельки не расстроило. В данный момент, например, он увлечённо копался во внутренностях своего полуразобранного конструкта, пытаясь его воскресить. Тубус заметил новые детали, которые явно разнились с лежащими рядом мятыми по виду.<p> — Дрелот сказал, что собирается взобраться на Красную Гору. Туда пускают только паломников, и то — по особому разрешению от Храма. Если мы собираемся ловить его по всем склонам и фоядам, неплохо было бы такие заиметь, иначе Вечная Стража пустит нас на переплеты для стишков. — На самом деле ехать в город было вовсе необязательно, но, во-первых, Тубус хотел лично всё проконтролировать, во-вторых, так было надёжнее, учитывая, с какой периодичностью здесь «пропадают» курьеры. И, в-третьих, он не мог больше смотреть на данмера, что с несчастным лицом таскался в лечебницу по три раза на дню, принося с собой свеженькие горячие обеды на всю компанию болезных, и безостановочно тискал Рошешуара, ссылаясь на то, что у него температура, бледность, испарина, слабый и болезненный вид и всё такое. Больно видеть, как низко может пасть гордый сын Морровинда! Хотя обеды были ничего так.</p><p>В общем, находиться в лечебнице стало решительно невозможно, надо было ехать. Но, разумеется, вовсе не потому, что Тубус надеялся на ещё одну встречу с Лордом Вивеком. Конечно нет.</p><p> — Откуда у тебя все эти запчасти, если ты не выходишь из лечебницы?</p><p> — Мы же в Морровинде, — широко раскинул руки Рошешуар. — На родине двемеров, тут этого добра на рынке столько, что только успевай кошелёк доставать! Хотя я бы предпочел насобирать собственных трофеев, но пока так. Нам надо с тобой ехать?</p><p> — Не стоит. Я в Храме на хорошем счету, мне разрешения отдадут и так. К тому же Камеруна все равно не пустят на порог… Он правда спит? — Тубус кивнул на компактный кокон из одеяла, свернувшийся на дальней койке.</p><p> — О. Хороший вопрос. Я с ним давно путешествую, но ни разу не видел, чтобы он укрывался с головой, — широко улыбнулся Рошешуар.</p><p>Тубус ещё раз с сомнением окинул кокон взглядом. Потом подошел и бесцеремонно потыкал пальцем — одеяло легко промялось. Внутри явно были подушки.</p><p> — Меналдинион расстраивается, что никто не соблюдает его указаний, — пожал плечами Рошешуар. — Ну, не так уж он и не прав. Хотя это не мешает ему припахивать Потерявшего-Штаны. — Он вытащил руки из внутренностей конструкта и щелкнул пальцами. Металлический шар загудел и мелко задрожал, а потом вдруг заискрил и задымился. Рошешуар поспешно щелкнул пальцами ещё раз и грустно вздохнул.</p><p> — Куда он его таскает? — Тубус вернулся и сел на пустую койку.</p><p> — На реку, — Рошешуар поднялся, прошел Тубусу за спину и принялся греметь там чем-то, продолжая вещать: — Он собирает целебные водоросли для Тиленры и ещё что-то там, по мелочи. Я им сказал, что он не раб, и ему, вроде, приплачивают за работу, даже неплохо так. Его с собой возьмёшь?</p><p> — Надо бы. Расстроится, если не возьму, — ответил Тубус, придерживая вдруг отчего-то задёргавшееся плечо. — Тем более что лекарь сам его нагружает.</p><p> — Да, кажется, ему понравилась столица. По крайней мере, мне так показалось по его рассказам… — Рошешуар затих, и это было странно, поэтому Тубус почти не удивился, когда ему в плечо что-то воткнулось, просто перехватил руку альтмера и предупреждающе сжал.</p><p> — Ты меня услышал или правда почувствовал? — живо спросил тот.</p><p> — Ты играешь с огнем, н’вах, — спокойным голосом предупредил Тубус. — Ты спас Пышку, поэтому я так терпелив. Иначе бы давно оторвал тебе руку и отшлёпал ей.</p><p> — У тебя какая-то нездоровая фиксация на руках, ты знаешь? — ничуть не смутился Рошешуар. Тубус мысленно вздохнул и потянул его на себя, заставив выйти из-за спины и показаться. Руки его так и не отпустил, разглядывая зажатую в пальцах иглу. — Так ты сохранил чувствительность? Тремор после удара молнией мне не показался?</p><p> — Что тебе нужно, даэдров ты псих? — Новый вздох все-таки вырвался наружу.</p><p> — Я хочу тебя исследовать, — честно признался Рошешуар. — Ты — уникальный случай, я никогда такого не видел! Невосприимчивость к боли либо достигается ядами и носит кратковременный характер, либо грозит своему носителю потерей чувствительности вообще. Но ты… ты ведь чувствуешь прикосновения, а боль — нет. В чем секрет?</p><p> — Искупайся в крови врагов и соке безумного хиста — узнаешь. Хотя может быть, у тебя вырастет хер на лбу. И то если сильно повезёт.</p><p> — Зачем? Ведь у меня уже есть ты!</p><p> — Я тебе не игрушка, тупой ты кусок мяса, — Тубус стиснул чужое запястье уже всерьёз. Альтмера, однако, ничем было не пронять.</p><p> — Пойми, я же не предлагаю ничего противоестественного или обидного. — Тот перехватил иглу другой рукой и привычным жестом приколол её к рубашке, а потом как-то по-особенному погладил Тубуса по запястью — и его пальцы сами собой разжались. — Кроме того, это честный обмен. У тебя пальцы неправильно срослись — здесь, здесь и вот здесь тоже. А я могу выправить. — Теперь уже Рошешуар владел ситуацией, равно как и Тубусовой рукой, аккуратно ощупывая её и точно находя все проблемные места. Тубус подивился, до чего тёплые и чуткие у него руки, потом заглянул в развязанный ворот рубашки, огладив взглядом золотистую кожу. Подумал, могут ли у Лорда Вивека быть такие же нежные руки. Тот — сильный воин и искусный мечник, но Тубусу все равно хотелось думать, что да. Даже нежнее — если бы только Лорд Вивек даровал кому-то столь великую честь, как любовное прикосновение, то это было бы…</p><p>Этого бы не было. Лорд Вивек женат, его святой жене Тубус принёс клятву верности и служил многие годы, а всё, что он сейчас себе надумал, — страшнейшее святотатство.</p><p>Сегодня прочесть на девять молитв больше положенного. Привычно не упоминая о причине покаяния, дабы не оскорблять слух Трибунов столь низменными речами.</p><p> — Валяй, — вздохнул Тубус. — Но если мне не понравятся твои выходки — ты об этом узнаешь очень быстро.</p><p>Рошешуар просиял и метнулся за инструментами. Поставил долото аккурат на указательный палец, примерился молотком, ещё раз взглянул Тубусу в лицо для надёжности, а потом ударил. Кость влажно хрустнула. Рошешуар быстро перевёл взгляд обратно на Тубуса, видимо, ища хотя бы малейшие признаки боли, но он остался полностью невозмутим. Хмыкнув, Рошешуар быстро и точно сломал ему ещё два пальца, потом отложил инструменты и принялся колдовать. Причём творил явно не лечебные чары, высматривая то, что хотел.</p><p> — О… — Рошешуар не смог сдержать удивленного вздоха.</p><p> — Нашёл что искал? — спросил Тубус, заодно прикидывая, заметил ли тот, что пациент не совсем… цел. Вряд ли, откуда этому легкомысленному н’ваху, не видавшему жизни, знать о Хладной Гавани и её ужасах.</p><p> — Думаю, да, — кивнул тот. — По крайней мере, я сохранил образ, вернусь к нему при случае. А теперь, пожалуйста, постарайся не шевелиться — мне нужно собрать кости заново, и ты мне здорово поможешь, если послушаешься.</p><p>Повисла сосредоточенная тишина. Тубус от нечего делать перебрал все возможные способы путешествия до Вивека, пытаясь определить кратчайший. Потом стал наблюдать за Рошешуаром, сравнивая его методы волшбы с знакомыми. Потерявший-Штаны всегда больше полагался на травы, чем на магию, и даже когда колдовал, оставалось ощущение какой-то первобытности происходящего: он зачерпывал магию, словно воду, и щедро разливал её вокруг. Данмерские маги не жаловали науку целительства: она не покроет тебя славой на поле боя, не поможет в пути, а полагаться на магию исцеления — значит, допускать возможность, что тебя ранят, трусливую по самой своей сути. Магией восстановления владели в основном жрецы Храма, а от болезней исцеляла и вовсе божья благодать, проводимая через алтари. Даже в лазарете при учебке, в который Тубус часто попадал, наставница чаще заливала в него зелье и читала очередную проповедь о смирении; к магии она прибегала только в сложных случаях, когда надо было срастить перелом или исцелить ранение после жаркой схватки на боевых, а не тренировочных мечах. </p><p>Рошешуар же полагался на магию и только на магию. Знакомые Тубусу травы оказались из запасов Тиленры, они с Меландинионом заключили своего рода соглашение и работали сообща, но каждый в своей сфере: данмерка продавала страждущим целебные зелья, а альтмер лечил магией. Так и Рошешуар — для любой глупости у него было припасено заклинание. А техника волшбы, как бы он ни кичился её человеческим происхождением, многое позаимствовала у альтмеров, ведь Меналдинион использовал похожие приёмы. Но были и отличия. Тубус ощутил, как по рёбрам вновь пробежал знакомый холодок. Чутьё, выработанное за годы практики, указывало: рядом творится ересь. Даэдрическая магия. Тонкий отголосок, совсем на грани, одно название — но несомненно она. Тубус плохо понимал, как светлые альтмерские чары сочетаются с тёмной ведьмовской волшбой и не разрывают колдующего на части, но эта гремучая смесь работала. Он чувствовал, как осколки костей шевелятся и встают на правильные места, а потом срастаются обратно.</p><p>От возвышенных дум его отвлёк Меналдинион. Войдя в лечебницу, он на правах хозяина окинул взглядом комнату, неодобрительно посмотрел на Тубуса, нагло отнимавшего время у его личного помощника, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он прошел вглубь комнаты и бесцеремонно сорвал одеяло с изображавшей Камеруна кучи подушек.</p><p> — Пора пить отвар? — спросил Камерун, сонно моргая и неохотно разворачиваясь из уютного клубочка.</p><p> — Нет, — поджал губы Меналдинион, явно недовольный тем, что его разоблачительная операция провалилась.</p><p> — Я тогда ещё посплю. Мне нужно больше отдыхать, чтобы полностью восстановиться. — И Камерун завернулся обратно в одеяло, только нос наружу торчит.</p><p>Тубус вопросительно посмотрел на Рошешуара, но тот только плечами пожал. Хитрая улыбка мелькнула на его губах и тут же пропала: Меналдинион повернулся к ним.</p><p>Негодующего целителя отвлёк звон музыки ветра у входа. В лечебнице сразу стало шумно: двое стражников внесли на носилках данмера в тюремном тряпье, залитом кровью, ещё двое прихромали следом, поддерживая друг друга, последней вошла высокая нордка в форме констебля. Она направилась прямиком к Меналдиниону.</p><p> — Исполняющая обязанности маршала Гретга, — отрекомендовалась она. — Моим людям требуется срочная лекарская помощь. Но сначала осмотрите Мелара.</p><p> — Роше?</p><p> — Я почти освободился, — отозвался тот. В последний раз провел рукой над Тубусовой ладонью и подошёл к Камеруновой койке. Наклонился, вроде бы справляясь о здоровье больного — а сам обличительно потыкал свёрток пальцем.</p><p> — Кто-то обещал мне не устраивать госперевороты на нейтральной территории, — вполголоса произнёс он.</p><p> — Только политические, — ответил нос, не высовываясь из-под одеяла. — А это полицейский.</p><p>Тубус хмыкнул, разминая пальцы. Похоже, не только у него эта неделя прошла плодотворно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глава тринадцатая, в которой грехопадение Тубуса становится неоспоримым и окончательным</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тубус уверенно толкнул гравированные ворота и вошёл в храм. Внутри не было ни посетителей, ни служителей Храма, только сам Лорд Вивек. Тем лучше, не придётся никого выгонять взашей. Тубус, ни на миг не останавливаясь, чеканным шагом прошёл прямо к трону. Замер, молча рассматривая парящего перед ним бога.</p><p> — Что привело тебя в этот раз, Ту… — чуть склонив голову набок в своей обычной манере, начал Лорд Вивек, но не успел договорить, потому что Тубус, всё так же молча, выбросил руку вперёд, схватил его за ногу и дёрнул на себя. Потеряв равновесие, Лорд — нет, просто Вивек — растерянно взмахнул руками, а Тубус всё так же хладнокровно развернул его в воздухе — левитация тут даже помогала — и зафиксировал ему руки за спиной, так же, как захватывал до того преступников сотни раз во время службы. Связал запястья вместе. Толкнул Вивека вперёд, заставив распластаться по трону.</p><p> — Во имя справедливости, — наконец произнёс он. — За многовековую ложь, за кровавое предательство изменник будет наказан.</p><p>Тубус подхватил Вивека одной рукой за связанные запястья, подтянул повыше и перегнул через спинку трона. Свободной рукой дёрнул за узлы алой набедренной повязки, сорвал её и отбросил прочь. Было ли у члена Вивека в этот раз лицо, и хотело ли оно что-то сказать, Тубуса не интересовало — он просто стиснул его всей пятернёй, затыкая предполагаемый рот, грубовато перебирая пальцами. Указательным пальцем другой руки он провел вдоль позвоночника, спускаясь к безупречным ягодицам, бестрепетно нырнул между ними, проверяя, получится ли. Бог все-таки. Оказалось, что живые боги в этом плане ничем не отличаются от смертных. Тубус хмыкнул, оттянул одну ягодицу — не удержался, и сжал её пальцами, ощущая восхитительную упругость — а потом одним движением вошел на всю длину.</p><p>Замер, тяжело дыша. Вивек встрепенулся, но вместо того, чтобы послать на Тубусову голову проклятья, чтобы уничтожить святотатца на месте одним движением пальца, он просто бросил на него взгляд из-за плеча. Такой взгляд, что сердце Тубуса сжалось в крошечную точку, а потом заполнило собой всю грудную клетку.</p><p> — Давай, — кротко сказал Вивек. — Я заслужил.</p><p>Наказания не получилось. Получился яростный, полубезумный секс, в котором Тубус, как бешеный, вбивался в это гибкое тело, удерживая его обеими руками, потому что Вивек сам с готовностью подавался назад, ерзая коленями по трону, но ему и этого было мало. Ему хотелось больше. Ещё больше и ещё сильнее. Их почти звериные стоны сливались вместе, отражались от стен и потолка, заполняя всё вокруг.</p><p>Тубус подхватил Вивека рукой под шею, оглаживая пальцами подбородок, заставил подняться и прижаться спиной к нагруднику, остро жалея, что одет и не может ощутить эту бархатистую кожу всей грудью, не может смешать их пот воедино. Лишенный возможности двигаться, Вивек тонко заскулил. Двигаясь короткими и резкими толчками, Тубус вновь нашел его член пальцами. Обхватил, поймал ритм. Другой рукой он рассеянно поглаживал Вивека по шее, подбородку, щеке. Тот наклонил голову, поймал его пальцы ртом, втянул глубже, облизал — а потом укусил, кончая с утробным стоном. Оргазм, накрывший Тубуса в ответ, выбросил его за пределы реальности.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ночь давно спустилась на город, но Тубус всё бродил и бродил по улицам, механически переставляя ноги. Больше он спать не будет: ни сегодня, ни завтра — и вообще, сколько получится, прежде чем усталость свалит его с ног. Какой позор! В стенах этого священного города, так близко от его бога и повелителя… Тубус передёрнул плечами и провёл рукой по волосам. Он больше никогда не посмеет надеть ординаторскую броню. Никогда не сможет взглянуть в глаза Лорду Вивеку. Мог бы всё бросить — ушёл бы в отшельники, чтобы днями честного труда и покаяний попытаться замолить грех, но он не может, ведь никто больше не представляет себе, насколько опасен Дрелот, и…<p>Может, дело в статуе? Он пробыл с ней рядом так долго, прежде чем сдал в Храм. Нечестивая магия несомненно могла…</p><p>Нет. Низко искать крайних, перекладывать вину, когда ересь вылетела из твоих уст. Пусть во сне, но разве сны не отражение нашего сознания? Не хранители дум и терзаний? Он лично обвинил Лорда Вивека, произнёс вслух слова, за которые и в лучшие времена швыряли в застенки без права помилования. Он — тот, кто должен стоять на страже, тот, кто должен служить безупречным щитом!</p><p>Как будто этого мало — то, что он вытворял… Кровь прилила к щекам Тубуса, и, что самое отвратительное, он не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, от стыда или от непрошенных воспоминаний, которые никак не хотели стираться. Он бросил короткий взгляд на храм — тот виднелся из любой точки города, даже огромные кантоны не могли его заслонить — и тут же стыдливо отвел глаза. Лорд Вивек — недосягаемое совершенство, даже дышать рядом с ним страшно, разве можно было так низко, так грязно…</p><p>Так, как обычно обращался со всеми своими случайными любовниками.</p><p>Тубус Вантус, склизкое ничтожество, тебе следовало бы вовсе не вылезать из-под камня, если не в состоянии даже мысли свои держать в порядке. Не подходить близко, не отвечать на зов о помощи.</p><p>Как он вообще мог посчитать себя достойным прикоснуться к богу? И не просто прикоснуться, а… да ему же впору только с гуарами в сарае блудить!</p><p>Разве этого он хотел, когда смотрел на Лорда Вивека? «Этого, — услужливо подсказало сознание, искреннее до жестокости. — Этого и хотел. Всегда хотел его трахнуть. А по-другому не умеешь».</p><p>При воспоминаниях о том, что он делал во сне, хотелось выть. Так нельзя. Нельзя представлять Лорда Вивека и столь непотребный секс вместе. Более того, как будто мало этого святотатства, он ещё и возомнил, что Лорду Вивеку понравилось! Как будто выписал себе прощение, как будто в том, что он сделал, не было ничего плохого. Как будто…</p><p>Ему самому понравилось. Даже сейчас, когда он закрывал глаза, перед взором представали образы столь непристойные, столь возбуждающие, что стыд уступал место желанию. Умом Тубус понимал, что сон его противоестественен и отвратителен, но похотливое животное в себе усмирить никак не мог. Он хотел этого. Связанный и обнажённый Вивек казался ему крайне соблазнительным. Он хотел стиснуть его в объятиях и прижаться кожей к коже, хотел, чтобы в блаженстве тот стонал его имя.</p><p>И ничего не мог с этим поделать.</p><p>В отчаянии Тубус опёрся руками о бортик заграждения, наклонился и заглянул в тёмную воду. Не то чтобы он осознавал, что делает… просто смертельно устал от бегающих по кругу порочных мыслей, от которых нет спасения. Он не знал, что делать. А вода, почти чёрная в скупых отблесках фонарей, мерно колыхалась, обещая покой. Тубус заворожённо наклонился ниже. Вода не знает никаких тревог, все волнения поглощает, смыкается над ними и успокаивается в момент…</p><p> — Хорошая сегодня ночь, не правда ли? — услышал он голос слева. Повернулся, чтобы ответить — и застыл.</p><p>Прямо перед ним, небрежно опершись о бортик, с головы до пят завёрнутый в тёмный плащ стоял Лорд Вивек.</p><p>Неловкая пауза затягивалась. Тубус смотрел на него во все глаза, пытаясь понять, в какой момент тронулся умом, ведь не может же быть такого, чтобы Лорд Вивек самолично расхаживал по улицам города, да ещё и глубокой ночью. Даже руку поднял, чтобы потрогать, но быстро опомнился — и опустил. Лорд Вивек вежливо молчал, терпеливо ожидая ответа.</p><p> — Вы… здесь… — хрипло произнёс Тубус и прочистил горло.</p><p> — Не думаешь же ты, Тубус Вантус, что я безвылазно сижу в храме всю свою жизнь? — с улыбкой ответил Лорд Вивек. Он опёрся о бортик и с мечтательным выражением лица посмотрел вдаль. — В такую ночь грех запираться в четырёх стенах. И, раз мир пока не рушится, я могу позволить себе небольшую прогулку.</p><p> — Всё равно… не надо вам рядом со мной… — Когда удивление от встречи прошло, Тубус ещё острее почувствовал свою ничтожность и пристыженно отвел взгляд. — Я сейчас уйду…</p><p> — Тубус. Тубус, посмотри же на меня, — Лорд Вивек подошел к нему, поймал его лицо в ладони и вынудил посмотреть в глаза. «Он знает, — в отчаянии осознал Тубус, едва только взглянув в них, — всё знает и всё понимает». Желание со всех ног броситься прочь вспыхнуло с утроенной силой, но вырваться из ласкового плена этих рук он не смел. — Фелмс страдал от припадков беспричинной ярости. Делин был страшным занудой и изводил писцов до обмороков от истощения. Аралор творил такое, о чём страшно говорить, прежде чем раскаялся. Никто из них не родился святым. Но они стали ими — и путь, который они прошли, не был ни легок, ни короток. Главное — не терять веры.</p><p> — Вряд ли мне когда-либо удастся пройти этот путь, — заворожённо ответил Тубус, безвозвратно пропадая в его лучистых глазах. — Вы слишком добры и слишком красивы, мой лорд.</p><p> — Пойдем, — Лорд Вивек улыбнулся, взял его за руку и повел за собой.</p><p> — В пыточную? — спросил Тубус. Впрочем, он сейчас и правда готов был пойти хоть на верную смерть, хоть на долгую.</p><p> — На стройку, — отозвался Лорд Вивек. — В новом кантоне собираются возводить стены. Хочу посмотреть, что за песчаник завезли.</p><p> — Разве этим не должен заниматься какой-нибудь главный строитель, бригадир или архитектор, в конце концов?</p><p> — Разумеется. Они все у меня есть, и их отчёты мне исправно носит Архиканоник. Но это мой город — и я хочу знать, чем он живёт и дышит, понимаешь?</p><p> — Да. Кажется… </p><p>Лорд Вивек, очевидно, знал, куда идти, и Тубус просто следовал за ним, как гуар на веревочке. На стройку, на каторгу, в жерло вулкана — не всё ли равно, если можно держать его за руку? </p><p> — Но ведь сейчас ночь, и стройка закрыта.</p><p> — О, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — прозвучало очень многообещающе.</p><p>Тубус всякое мог предположить, даже что они чудесным образом перенесутся через забор по воздуху, но Лорд Вивек превзошел самые смелые его ожидания.</p><p>Он прошел вдоль строительных лесов, дотронулся до одной, второй заградительной доски — а потом отодвинул целый сегмент, казавшийся до того намертво прибитым.</p><p> — Вот. Этим лазом пользуются нечистые на руку горожане, чтобы выносить стройматериалы.</p><p> — Но если вы об этом знаете, почему не принимаете меры?</p><p> — Если я буду лично карать всех грешников, то стану богом пустоты, не находишь? А так даже в этом есть свои плюсы — смотри, мы можем войти! — и Лорд Вивек правда нырнул в дыру, умудрившись не зацепиться плащом за края, и исчез на той стороне. Тубус моргнул, пытаясь понять, не спит ли. Потом решил: не всё ли равно — и последовал за ним. Для него дыра оказалась узковата, он едва втиснул в неё плечи, но пролез.<br/>Внутри было тихо и темно, фонари из кантонов сюда не доставали, только неверный свет то и дело скрывающихся за облаками лун. Тубус последовал за шорохом, споткнулся о ведро и чуть не завалил стопку узорчатых плиток — в последний момент его поймал Лорд Вивек: одной рукой обхватил за пояс, а другой придержал плитки.</p><p> — Смотри, — шёпотом сказал он и взял верхнюю в руки, поймал блестящими гранями ускользающий лунный свет. — Какая текстура. Столько меров помогли ей появиться на свет. Камень для неё вырубил в глубоком карьере молодой данмер. Его семья отпустила всех рабов-аргониан, и ему пришлось самому взяться за кирку, чтобы не разориться. А вот на части камень раскалывал аргонианин: он не захотел оставлять бывших хозяев и теперь трудится у них за плату, как свободный гражданин. Шлифовал её юноша: он думал о любимой, когда его руки ласково скользили по шершавому камню, придавая ему гладкость и открывая миру доселе сокрытую в глубинах земли красоту. Узоры наносил старик: его руки все ещё достаточно сильны, а глаз остер, чтобы при неверном свете лампы сделать каждую плитку особенной и в то же время гармонично дополняющей общий узор. Её доставил по реке лодочник, ему сопутствовала удача и дорога его была легка, а ветер попутным. Очень скоро чьи-то руки прикрепят её к стене, и она станет частью композиции, сотни горожан будут проходить мимо неё каждый день и иногда невзначай касаться пальцами. Маленькая девочка остановится, проследит пальчиком узор. Усталый путник обопрётся, переводя дух, и замрёт, разглядывая узоры на потолке… Впрочем, я увлёкся и утомил тебя беседой.</p><p> — Нет-нет! — поспешно возразил Тубус, даже слишком громко — Лорд Вивек быстро прижал палец к его губам, и Тубус затих, забыв, о чём хотел сказать.</p><p> — Не будем тревожить сторожей, — тихо произнёс Лорд Вивек, пока Тубус крепился изо всех сил, чтобы воспринять этот жест как должно, а не начать целовать это воплощение искушения или, чего доброго, и вовсе в рот втянуть. — Песчаник ждёт.</p><p>Лорд Вивек убрал руку, спасая Тубуса от конфуза, и пошёл вперёд. Тубус заставил себя собраться и двинулся вслед за ним. Ходил же в ночные рейды, и не раз — и здесь как-нибудь постарается не оплошать.</p><p> — На самом деле город не отстроен даже наполовину, — продолжил вдохновенно рассказывать Лорд Вивек. — Мы заложили ещё четыре кантона — наверняка Великие Дома не смогут поделить один, так что каждому придется строить свой собственный. И арена — настоящая арена! — больше и лучше, чем у имперцев. Турниры Вечной Стражи во славу мою по праздникам, смотр будущих ординаторов, поединки чести и тяжбы между Великими Домами. Если уж хотят цапаться, пусть делают это красиво и по правилам. Целый кантон отведём под эти цели, с тренировочными залами, клетками для животных и квартирами для гладиаторов… А, вот! — Он остановился перед тёмной громадой и откинул защитное полотно с одного края. — Ты только посмотри, какая красота!</p><p> — Но… здесь темно, — растерялся Тубус, пытаясь понять, как при скрывшихся за облаками лунах оценить качество камня, если он с трудом различал даже самого Лорда Вивека.</p><p> — Давай сюда, — нетерпеливо отозвался тот, схватил его за руку, подтащил ближе и заставил всей пятерней прижаться к шершавому камню. — Чувствуешь?</p><p>Тубус выдавил из себя что-то нечленораздельное, но хотел надеяться, что хотя бы утвердительное. Что там с камнем, он соображал плохо. Все его чувства сейчас сосредоточились в том месте, где Лорд Вивек ладонью охватывал его ладонь, водя ей по поверхности кладки, там, где он почти прижимался к нему сзади — Тубус всей спиной очень остро чувствовал тепло его тела даже через одежду. Почти объятие (и стало бы им, протяни Лорд Вивек другую руку и обхвати его за пояс), и от этой близости Тубус почти забыл, как дышать. </p><p> — Во имя Троих, стоять на месте! — раздался зычный голос, очень громко — и очень близко. Тубус встрепенулся. До чего же смешно будет, если сторож застанет самого Лорда Вивека ночью на стройке. Наверняка на его лице отразится смесь смятения, священного ужаса и восторга. Интересно, упадет ли он ниц, станет ли читать молитву?</p><p>А потом понял, что Лорда Вивека рядом, собственно, и нет.</p><p>Вот если сторож застанет на стройке одного Тубуса — это будет совсем не смешно. Его бросят в каталажку, и, пока суд да дело, пройдёт драгоценное время, а задерживаться никак нельзя. Мысль он додумывал уже на бегу, а вслед неслись проклятья и по недостроенным стенам метались отблески света от переносного фонаря. В их неверном мельтешении Тубус хорошо видел спешащий впереди знакомый плащ — и только благодаря ему не сбился с дороги.</p><p>Он продрался сквозь спасительную дыру, чуть не оставив на ней пару клочьев одежды на память, и уже без помех стремглав понёсся к жилому кантону. Остановился только на другой стороне, завернув за угол и убедившись сперва, что сторож давно отстал и его никто не преследует. Лорд Вивек стоял тут же: он согнулся пополам, уперев руки в колени, будто переводя дух — и Тубус не сразу понял, что он… смеётся.</p><p> — Лет сто так не веселился! — ещё толком не отсмеявшись, сообщил он, выпрямившись и хлопнув Тубуса по плечу. Его вид вызвал у Лорда Вивека новый приступ смеха. — Видел бы ты свое лицо!</p><p>Непонимание, граничащее с обидой, видно, и впрямь отразились на его лице, но Тубус быстро о них забыл, захваченный открывшейся ему картиной. Сейчас Лорд Вивек казался таким… земным. Таким простым, таким близким, словно и нет между ними никакой пропасти и можно просто…</p><p> — Но зачем? Вряд ли вас посмели бы в чём-то обвинить, застигнув на стройке.</p><p> — Только ты видишь мой истинный облик, Тубус, — мягко улыбнулся Лорд Вивек, положив руки ему на локти. Его лицо подернулось дымкой, соткав из тумана ничем не примечательное данмерское лицо, потом туман развеялся. — Остальные принимают меня за обычного горожанина.</p><p>Ему бы стоило поблагодарить за столь великую честь, но вместо этого Тубус, глядя в светящиеся каким-то искренним весельем глаза Лорда Вивека, понял, что сейчас его поцелует. Вроде бы ему нельзя было этого делать — но он совсем забыл, почему. Как заворожённый наклонился ближе, ему даже показалось, что Лорд Вивек не против, и даже ждет этого…</p><p>А потом Лорд Вивек резко выпрямился, словно услышал что-то, обернулся, взглянул в сторону храма — и исчез. Остался только плащ, медленно оседающий на землю. Тубус поймал его — ещё теплый, не почудилось — машинально поднёс к лицу и вдохнул запах. Решил, что обязательно вернёт позже, аккуратно свернул и унёс с собой.</p><p>В эту ночь он заснул почти мгновенно — и спал без сновидений.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Глава четырнадцатая, в которой герои совершают благочестивое паломничество на Красную Гору</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тубус ещё раз проверил крепления седельных сумок, успокаивающе погладил гуара по тёплому шершавому боку. Над Сураном занимался рассвет, и почти все паломники подтянулись к месту сбора. Все необходимые разрешения Тубус, разумеется, оформил, но паломнический караван — незаменимая вещь, если надо сэкономить время на кордонах. И им как раз повезло: хороший сезон для посещения святых мест, караваны ходят часто, не пришлось ждать долго.</p><p>Что до остального… Красная Гора огромна. В труднопроходимых фоядах на её склонах может укрыться целая армия Дрелотов — и искать их будешь не один год. Фактически, в поисках своих они уповали на чудо, ведь кроме упоминания вскользь и утекающего сквозь пальцы времени у них не было ничего.</p><p>Как будто мало Тубусу было этих мрачных дум, рядом сопливо прощались влюблённые. Полюбовник Рошешуара расставание переживал ещё тяжелее, чем болезнь зазнобы: под тяжестью провизии, которой он снабдил их «на дорожку», гуар едва ли не падал, а сам трактирщик (Тубус никак не мог запомнить его имя) висел на альтмере гигантским клещом, периодически и правда впиваясь в него, словно пытаясь что-то высосать. Одного этого хватало, чтобы весь караван чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но они ещё и трагически переговаривались. Обрывки фраз долетали даже до Тубуса, хотя он очень старался не прислушиваться — и всё равно узнал, что Рошешуар должен опасаться полуденного солнца, алитов, скальных странников, эшлендерских изгоев и своего спутника, потому что рожа у него уж больно бандитская. В последнем, к большому неудовольствию, Тубус узнал себя, но потом мудро решил считать таковым Камеруна, чтобы не обострять конфликт, ведь любовничков и без того уже до зубовного скрежета хотелось окатить ледяной водой, чтобы разбежались наконец.</p><p> — Это не тёмная магия. — Камерун был лёгок на помине. — Не надо так сверлить его взглядом.</p><p> — Ну не знаю, — Тубус сделал вид, что задумался. — Сложно довести данмера до того, чтобы он настолько забыл о приличиях.</p><p> — Хозяин борделя? — уточнил Камерун. — Забыл о приличиях?</p><p> — Ты понял, о чём я.</p><p> — Да, но это правда не магия. Просто он, как бы это сказать… даёт им возможность почувствовать себя особенными.</p><p> — Особенными… — повторил Тубус. Что-то в этом определенно было, но он не стал развивать мысль, потому что из-за угла вывернул Арайнис. Заложив большие пальцы за лямки рюкзака, он поспешил к группе паломников… а потом заметил Тубуса. Изменившись в лице, он резко затормозил и уже хотел было дать деру, но потом передумал. После короткой, но очень выразительной внутренней борьбы, отразившейся на его лице, Арайнис пришел к окончательному решению, стиснул кулаки и решительным шагом направился прямо к Тубусу.</p><p> — Я собираюсь свершить святое паломничество! — заявил он, воинственно задрав подбородок. — И я твёрд в своей вере! Вам меня не запугать!</p><p> — Я тебе мешаю, что ли? — удивился Тубус. — Я здесь как частное лицо.</p><p> — И если вы будете меня преследовать, все будут свидетелями, вот!</p><p> — Ты уверен, что тебе надо в паломничество, а не в храм? Налицо все признаки бесноватости. Могу провести — по блату, — припугнул его Тубус, выясняя, так ли тверда его вера, как заявлено. Арайнис счёл разумным отступить, но уходил с таким независимым и гордым видом, что Тубус не удержался и протянул ему вслед отточенным замогильным голосом: — Но знай — я слежу за тобой, ничтожество.</p><p>Арайнис подпрыгнул на месте и ускорил шаг. Тубус довольно усмехнулся. Ладно, все равно мальчишка не должен доставить больших проблем. А вот взгляд Камеруна, не отрывающего от Арайниса глаз, ему совсем не понравился. Он сулил порядочные проблемы.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Предчувствие Тубуса не подвело: эти двое и правда устроили шпионские игрища, превратив паломничество в какой-то балаган. Словно задавшись целью испортить друг другу жизнь, они следили друг за другом очень внимательно. На привале, когда Арайнис отошел до ветра, Камерун тут же забрался к нему в рюкзак, после чего ненадолго успокоился — и полдня дремал в седле. Арайнис попытался провернуть ответный трюк, но босмер, в отличие от него, вещи оставил специально и потом долго гонял незадачливого шпиона хворостиной вокруг лагеря, веселя паломников. Вроде бы даже загнал в пустошь, но Арайнис всё равно нагнал караван.<p>Самого Тубуса их забавы не трогали нисколько. Он, конечно, поглядывал на мальчишку иногда, почти машинально выделяя медную макушку среди остальных паломников, но в душе не воспринимал его как серьёзную угрозу. За время службы он достаточно насмотрелся на мелких воришек, чтобы понимать: среди путников, где все друг у друга на виду, Арайнис чудить не будет. Здесь ему и брать нечего, и бежать некуда. Разве что по возвращении паломникам стоит проверить вещи, но Тубус рассчитывал покинуть караван гораздо раньше. А босмер может и дальше кормить свою паранойю, если ему угодно.</p><p>Сочная растительность полей Кумму постепенно пошла на убыль, а потом они свернули в фояду — и из зелени остались только редкие остовы деревьев, припорошённые пеплом. Разговоров стало меньше: пустынные серые склоны заставили всех подобраться, к тому же, увеличился шанс нарваться на эшлендеров или ещё какую дикую тварь. Пару раз они натолкнулись на патруль Вечной Стражи. Те действительно долго с проверкой не возились и отпускали почти сразу. Дорога всё круче забирала вверх. В полдень, перед финальным рывком, было решено сделать привал, и Тубус достал реквизированную в архиве карту, расстелил её на земле. Помимо прочего на ней были отмечены известные родовые гробницы, и сейчас он мучительно прикидывал, чем же решил заняться треклятый Дрелот.</p><p> — Есть идеи, куда он мог пойти? — Подтянулись товарищи, жалко только, что помощи от них ждать глупо, в ситуации они разбирались и того хуже.</p><p> — Слишком много, вот в чем проблема, — вздохнул Тубус. — Он не сказал, зачем сюда припёрся — а это может быть все, что угодно. Например, ещё одна гробница с трофеями, у подножия их полно, и древние проклятые реликвии могут храниться в любой. В какой именно — мне неизвестно. Нужно занимать очень высокий ранг в храме, чтобы располагать такой информацией. Может быть, он положил глаз на наследие проклятых союзников Дагот Ура. Двемерских развалин тут тоже в достатке, включая королевский дворец — и нет, мы не полезем в жерло вулкана обносить его, даже не думай, — добавил он, видя, как засветились у Рошешуара глаза при упоминании двемеров и развалин в одной связке. — Наконец, он может искать трофеи войны Первого Совета или призраков солдат, там павших. А может, прикупил здесь эбонитовую шахту в обход Дома Редоран или держит контрабандный схрон элитного бухла, я не знаю, — почти беспомощно закончил Тубус. Теперь ему показалось, что шансы на успех и вовсе равны нулю.</p><p>Небольшую передышку ему дал Арайнис: притащил в обеих руках плошки с дымящейся кашей, против воли заставив замолчать.</p><p> — На полный желудок и подниматься веселей! — жизнерадостно сообщил он и унёсся за второй порцией. Надо сказать, что, если не считать их возню с Камеруном, вёл он себя безупречно и очень старался всем понравиться. Сейчас вот помогал дежурному по стряпне, хотя его об этом никто не просил. Неужели правда решил встать на праведный путь?</p><p>Камерун от каши отказался, передал её Потерявшему-Штаны и в который раз повторил, что соблюдает особый пост и не может есть растительную пищу.</p><p> — А что насчет обнаружения жизни? — спросил он, с невозмутимым видом жуя кусок вяленого мяса.</p><p> — Теоретически это возможно. А вот практически… — вздохнул Рошешуар, уминая кашу за обе щеки. — Я тот ещё мистик, а все механические помощники остались в Вивеке.</p><p> — Я могу попробовать, — отозвался Потерявший-Штаны. — В детстве у меня неплохо получалось находить лягушек в тине, это такое упражнение, чтобы развить… — он стушевался. — Да, я знаю, что Дрелот — не лягушка, но…</p><p> — Нет-нет, всё отлично! — заверил его Рошешуар. — В любом случае у тебя получится лучше, чем у меня.</p><p>Он замолчал, потому что Арайнис принес чай.</p><p> — Нет, — повторил Камерун. — И чая мне не надо, у меня всё есть, спасибо, — и, подождав, пока тот с оскорбленным видом уйдёт, продолжил: — По следам его тоже не найти — ветер гоняет пепел по склонам, стирая все на своём пути. Если бы мы хотя бы знали, откуда начинать поиски…</p><p>Ему пришлось замолчать, потому что перед ним вновь нарисовался Арайнис, с упрямым видом протягивая кружку.</p><p> — Это вода, — воинственно сообщил он. — Возьми, пожалуйста.</p><p> — Зачем?</p><p> — Возьми. Я же пытаюсь помириться, даэдра тебя раздери, а ты мне мешаешь! — обвиняюще заявил Арайнис со слезами в голосе. — Нельзя начать новую жизнь, если кто-то держит на тебя зло, как ты не понимаешь? А я очень хочу её начать!</p><p>Камерун очень странно на него посмотрел, но сдался и кружку взял.</p><p> — Спасибо! — выпалил Арайнис и убежал.</p><p> — Это какой-то обычай? — спросил Камерун у Тубуса, но он пожал плечами. Если только вварденфельский, о котором материковые данмеры не знают. — Ладно, давайте попробуем найти магически хотя бы отголосок присутствия, а дальше уже я вступлю в дело. Он не мог пройти совсем без следов — хоть что-то да осталось.</p><p>Потом началось что-то странное. Всё неуловимо изменилось. Над лагерем будто повисла тягучая, плотная пелена — или она была только в сознании Тубуса? Рошешуар душераздирающе зевнул, Потерявший-Штаны и вовсе начал медленно крениться в сторону, пока в итоге не привалился к его боку.</p><p>Тубус недоуменно свёл брови и заметил, как Камерун аккуратно выливает нетронутую воду на землю. Он увидел, что Тубус смотрит, и заговорщически приложил палец к губам. Тубус заглянул в свою чашку — там плескалась едва ли половина чая.</p><p>Он только начал осознавать, что всё это значит, но уже откинулся на спину. Веки потяжелели, и глаза закрылись сами собой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Над Красной Горой занимался рассвет. Из-за неё выглянуло солнце, первые лучи отразились от начищенной бронзы двемерских конструктов и тяжелых лат стоящих за ними воинов. Тубус огляделся. Двемерское воинство раскинулось перед ним во всю ширь, насколько хватало глаз. Вперёд они выставили свои обожаемые машины: паровые центурионы вздымались грозной, непоколебимой громадой, а сферы-центурионы щелкали клешнями, нетерпеливо сворачиваясь и разворачиваясь. Но и латники позади с тяжелыми боевыми молотами выглядели серьезными противниками. Гуар под Тубусом занервничал, переступил с ноги на ногу. Он похлопал его по шее, успокаивая. И обнаружил, что находится в первом ряду кимерского войска, причем одет как эшлендер. Судя по доспехам и стягам, справа от него стояли воины Дома Индорил, за ними на ветру развевались черно-красные знамена Дома Дагот. По зареву, разливающемуся над этими стягами, становилось понятно, что их боевые маги без дела не сидели.<p>По левую руку на свирепом полосатом гуаре восседал военачальник. Тубус сразу узнал и броню, и шлем-маску с горделивым гребнем. Да и кто бы не узнал! Прославленный Неревар, легендарный король кимеров и великий герой.</p><p>Неревар заметил, что Тубус смотрит на него, и поднял забрало — всего на пару секунд, чтобы заговорщически подмигнуть — но Тубус все равно с удивлением узнал Лорда Вивека. Но если в бой кимеров ведет советник, то где же сам король?</p><p>Размышлять об этом времени не было: «Неревар» вскинул меч, возвещая начало атаки, гуар под ним грозно зашипел. По рядам прошел согласный рокот, воины подняли до того воткнутые в землю копья. Тубус отметил, что по наконечникам их змеятся крохотные молнии. «Целься в сочленения брони, — сказал кто-то сзади. — Заденешь внутренности — и проклятая машина сдохнет».</p><p>Он тоже поднял копьё, покрепче перехватил поводья гуара.</p><p> — Потом досмотришь, — вдруг сказал Лорд Вивек. — Тебе пора.</p><p>И ткнул его копьём прямо в грудь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Глава пятнадцатая, в которой главные герои встречаются с Дрелотом во плоти, а повествование достигает кульминации</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тубус резко сел. Сердце бешено колотилось, будто его и правда шарахнули молнией. Пытаясь дышать глубже, чтобы успокоиться, он огляделся. Лагерь паломников спал вповалку, кто где придётся. Потерявший-Штаны сладко посапывал, положив руки под голову, Рошешуар дрых рядом, обнимая его хвост как любимую игрушку. Тубус потряс его за плечо, отвесил пару пощёчин. Без толку, чем бы ни опоил их Арайнис, штука была забористая. Вот, кстати…</p><p>Тубус выпрямился и осмотрелся ещё раз, уже повнимательнее. Ни Арайниса, ни Камеруна он не нашёл, только следы скоротечной борьбы. И, судя по тому, что оба куда-то исчезли, победил, скорее всего, не Камерун. Оставалось только понять, куда они направились. Выбор небольшой: либо под гору, либо на гору. А учитывая, что они, видимо, подобрались близко — скорее последнее.</p><p>Тубус пошёл вверх по дороге, внимательно выискивая глазами следы, которые помогли бы определиться с направлением. И всё равно чуть не пропустил несколько капель крови на кусте трамы рядом с дорогой. Теперь, когда Тубус заинтересовался этим местом, он увидел едва заметную тропу, петляющую между валунами вверх по склону. Вот же Камерун, маленький пройдоха! Не оставь он подсказки, Тубус бы и вовсе её не заметил.</p><p>Пришлось миновать два подъёма и спуска и здорово повилять по склону горы, прежде чем он совершенно неожиданно набрёл на то, что искал.</p><p>Даже более того. Он нашел Дрелота.</p><p>Тубус укрылся за каменным выступом и осторожно выглянул, оценивая обстановку. Вемин Дрелот обустроился на склоне горы, на широкой и относительно ровной площадке, которая обрывалась в пустоту. Судя по характерному дрожанию воздуха, внизу на поверхность выходила лава. Сложно было сказать, как давно он здесь окопался, однако он уже успел разжиться мантией в цветах Дома Дагот, а также притащить сюда пепельную статую. Куда большая размером, чем та, что изъял Тубус — эта была высотой со взрослого данмера. Тубус заметил ещё один проклятый артефакт — массивную раму и шесть черных узорчатых колоколов на ней: разного размера, располагающихся от большего к меньшему.</p><p>И даже еретический тотем здесь был: длинная кривая палка с навершием в виде герба Проклятого Дома (рубин в нем загадочно поблескивал в такт дыханию) и перекладиной для подвешивания даров.</p><p>Вместо даров Дрелот повесил на неё Камеруна.</p><p>Тот был ещё жив, больше порадоваться было нечему. Дрелот раздел его до пояса, надел за связанные над головой руки на крестовину и теперь старательно вырезал у него что-то на груди ритуальным ножом, то и дело сверяясь с книгой. Что именно, не понять — всё заливала кровь — зато при свете дня получилось разглядеть тёмно-зелёные причудливые татуировки у босмера на руках, а так же то, что раньше было скрыто под одеждой. Небрежный широкий шрам на груди, аккурат напротив сердца. Такой же, какой носил и сам Тубус.</p><p>Что ж, это многое объясняет.</p><p> — Вынужден извиниться за неудобства, — тем временем произнёс Дрелот будничным тоном. — Я планировал обзавестись жертвенным алтарём, уже и присмотрел один в соседних развалинах, но вы пришли слишком рано. Пришлось импровизировать.</p><p> — Ничего страшного, — с трудом ответил Камерун. — Зато вид открывается волшебный.</p><p> — Вы со своим хозяином — ужасно назойливые создания, ты знаешь? — хмыкнул Дрелот. — И отвратительно упорные. Лезете и лезете, хотя вас просили в чужие дела не соваться. Вот ты, тупое ты животное, ты ведь даже не понимаешь, во что ввязался. Ну ничего, зато даже такой мусор с ушами может пригодиться — и стать частью грандиозной истории. Почти за честь.</p><p> — Однажды я поссал с ветки грат-дуба, и струя протянулась до самой земли. Вот это было грандиозно.</p><p>Дрелот отвесил ему оплеуху — голова так и мотнулась — и какое-то время работал в тишине.</p><p> — Знаешь, — наконец не выдержал и выдал он. Видимо, не терпелось поговорить хоть с кем-то, пусть даже и с жертвенным рабом. — Когда мне было двенадцать лет, мои сверстники ходили в родовые гробницы и там чинно сидели на лавочках и мило общались с добрыми полупрозрачными старичками. Мне же являлись окровавленные, обезображенные незнакомцы. Они гневно кричали, хватали меня за руки, трясли за плечи и чего-то требовали — а я не мог понять ни слова. Мои родители всё перепробовали: приглашали магов, жрецов, даже эшлендерских шаманов. Без толку. Потом я увидел, как местный жрец на меня смотрит, и понял, что если не хочу загреметь в лечебницу, а то и в ординаторские застенки, то придётся скрывать свою… особенность. Но призраки приходить не перестали. И им было плевать на приличия, они находили меня даже дома. Я поседел в отрочестве. Панически боялся наступления ночи. Дремал украдкой днём, отговариваясь кропотливой учёбой. Дважды пытался покончить с жизнью — впрочем, неудачно. Когда пришло время выбирать стезю в жизни, я заявил, что хочу заниматься языками. Начал с кимериса — и наконец стал понимать, что именно они говорили мне всё это время. Они взывали к справедливости. Понимаешь? Да ни даэдрысы ты не понимаешь, это не твоя война, она — наша. И история наша с твоим хозяином. Потому что это его Дом в те горькие времена предал своего короля, а потом уничтожил мой Дом за то, что они остались ему верны. Вырвал с корнем без жалости, предал забвению само упоминание о нём, а то, что осталось — извратил до невозможности, свалив на него все свои прегрешения. Но знаешь что? Ложным богам следовало быть последовательными, им следовало убить всех — а они пощадили детей. Всего лишь раздали по другим Домам, заставив поверить в то, что убийцы их родных теперь — их родители. А кровь помнит. Кровь взывает. Нас таких: Даготов, проклятых, низверженных и восставших из пепла, много. Куда больше, чем вы можете себе представить. Время пришло. Спящий проснется. И всем воздастся по заслугам! Мы свершим праведный суд, восстановим справедливость и вернём своему Дому былую славу, а предатели падут! — Он вновь в который раз сверился с книгой, критически осмотрев результат своих трудов. — Да что за напасть, не видно ведь ничего.</p><p> — Алтарь бы не помешал, — пожалел Камерун. — А то все искусство стекло мне в штаны.</p><p> — Ты слишком болтлив для раба. Индорилы даже воспитать не могут нормально?</p><p> — Хозяин ценит меня за другие навыки, — Камерун опустил голову, посмотрел на искромсанную грудь и грустно вздохнул. — Теперь уже не будет, наверное.</p><p> — Не бойся, ты все равно сдохнешь до заката. И хозяин твой сдохнет. Насчет каравана я ещё не решил — посмотрим, как с вами пойдёт, — равнодушно ответил Дрелот. Пошевелил пальцами — и кровь на груди Камеруна пришла в движение, потянулась обратно. Собралась в порезах, осталась там, удерживаемая магией, и теперь вяло струилась по контуру изображения. Наконец-то Тубус смог его рассмотреть — впрочем, он давно догадался, что там было — жук-символ Дома Дагот.</p><p> — Так-то лучше, — кивнул Дрелот, подошел вплотную к Камеруну, мазнул пальцем по одной из линий и принялся кровью выводить по краям рисунка даэдрические символы.</p><p>Тубус силой отвёл от них взгляд и взял себя руки. Холодная голова сейчас нужна была как никогда. Нельзя просто выйти и покарать проклятого еретика. Вернее, можно, но будет крайне неосмотрительно. Дрелот уже делом доказал своё коварство, и цена ошибки слишком велика. Если Тубус проиграет, то он довершит заклятие и неизвестно, что ещё вытворит, а ловить его будет уже некому. К тому же Тубус так и не нашел Арайниса, и стоит ли рисковать, нападая, когда тот может ударить в спину…</p><p>К его спине прижалось что-то острое, аккурат между пластинами брони.</p><p> — Да, это двемерский арбалет, — услышал он голос Арайниса. — И да, я умею им пользоваться. Так что не дёргайся, если не хочешь поздороваться с болтом лицом к лицу.</p><p>Тубус медленно выпрямился, мысленно проклиная свою неосмотрительность. Развесил уши и прохлопал врага в тылу!</p><p> — Подними руки и топай вперёд — и давай без суеты, а то я голодный и нервный.</p><p>Вот так «триумфально» он и встретился впервые с Дрелотом лицом к лицу. Ещё и пришлось по приказу Арайниса по пути избавиться от меча. На лице Камеруна при этом отразилась непередаваемая смесь эмоций из недоверия, разочарования и иронии. Зато Дрелот обернулся к Тубусу во всём блеске великолепия и театральности.</p><p> — Индорил, — кривляясь, раскинул он руки в приветственном жесте. — Ты как раз вовремя!</p><p> — Дрелот, — не поддержал его игру Тубус.</p><p> — Дагот, — поправил Дрелот. — Прояви уважение! Я приложил столько сил, чтобы раздобыть эти древние артефакты!</p><p> — Да насрать. Сдавайся — и я сохраню тебе жизнь. Нет — значит, здесь сдохнешь. Выбирай.</p><p> — Ты скучный, — вздохнул Дрелот, потеряв всякий интерес к беседе. — Столько времени отравлял мне жизнь, мы наконец-то встретились лицом к лицу, и ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем изобразить тупого ординатора? Ну же, постарайся!</p><p> — Раскаяние — или смерть на месте. Это всё, что я могу тебе предложить.</p><p> — А как же ты собираешься убить меня, безоружный и на прицеле?</p><p> — С божьей помощью, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Тубус.</p><p> — Ты смешной.</p><p> — И неубиваемый, как тварь, — Арайнис вышел у него из-за спины и встал рядом с Дрелотом, держа Тубуса на прицеле. Он тоже принарядился по случаю, сменив непритязательное тряпье паломника на щеголеватый старомодный наряд: черные брюки и камзол и алую рубашку. Родовые цвета ему удивительным образом шли, хотя подбирались для золотокожих кимеров. И даже цвет волос не портил гармонии. — Я влил в его чашку бычью дозу зелья, а он всё равно очнулся.</p><p> — Зря ты соврал, — с сожалением произнёс Тубус, глядя на него без злобы. — Рядом с ним ты не найдешь ничего, кроме боли и смерти.</p><p> — Слушай, хватит вот этого вот, — вскипел Арайнис. И правда нервный. — И тон свой покровительственный можешь себе в задницу засунуть. Я и без того заколебался пуську перед вами корчить.</p><p> — В юности всегда кажется, что ты знаешь всё на свете. Но это не так. — Вероятность получить арбалетный болт в живот резко выросла, но Тубус прекрасно видел, как Камерун дёргает веревки на руках, и собирался дать ему столько времени на освобождение, сколько сможет.</p><p> — Чтоб ты знал — это всё время был я. Я вычистил убежище Гильдии Воров. Не сам, конечно, а дурака одного подговорил, но уж с ним-то я разделался сам. Не стоило им брать эти ящики, не про их они были честь. Это я сбросил твоего дружка в пропасть, а тебя заманил в пещеры. Да, я следил за вами очень внимательно, когда вы всё-таки появились в Суране. И это я подбросил вам ту записку, чтобы вы пошли по ложному следу и нарвались на диких квам. Об усыплённом караване, думаю, говорить не стоит. Я сделал себе имя в Гильдии Воров меньше, чем за год после переезда с материка — и не тебе меня учить, дубина ординаторская, ведь всё это время ты смотрел мне в глаза и верил, что я всего лишь маленький, запутавшийся ребёнок. Так что завали хлебало, пока я тебе его не прострелил!</p><p> — На. — Дрелот порылся в седельной сумке и протянул ему яблоко, Тубус с неудовольствием узнал сумку, её явно сняли с рошешуаровского гуара. — Успеешь ещё пострелять. Ладно, а теперь к делу. Смотри, Индорил, это будет занимательно.</p><p>Пока Арайнис с каким-то ожесточением вгрызался в яблоко, Дрелот поднял книгу и принялся читать заклинание, иногда поглядывая на Тубуса. А тот смотрел на Камеруна, пытаясь понять, почему он все ещё висит послушным кулем на тотеме, ведь Тубус точно видел, как он освободил одну руку. И никто не следил, оба отвернулись, поглощены главным своим противником. Так почему?..</p><p>Земля под ногами подёрнулась потусторонней дымкой. Из неё высунулась полупрозрачная рука и вцепилась растопыренными пальцами в камень, подтягиваясь. Потом ещё и ещё одна. Скоро вся площадка заполнилась вылезающими из-под земли призраками: потрепанными, искалеченными, в броне времен короля Неревара.</p><p> — Так и не пожрал перед боем, — пожаловался данмер с обгоревшим лицом товарищу, пытавшемуся приделать на место отрубленную руку. — Голодным сдохну.</p><p> — Отцовский меч потерял, — невнятно пробормотал другой, соединяя вместе половинки головы. — Проклянёт теперь…</p><p> — Ну, кто на меня, кто на меня?! — проорал воин, продолжая вертеться на месте с копьем наперевес и не замечая, что у него самого грудь рассечена надвое. — Всех положу!</p><p>Один из бойцов деловито развернул полупрозрачный стяг и поставил его в центре, над разрозненной толпой призраков. На нем с трудом, но можно было различить герб…</p><p>Дома Редоран.</p><p>Тубус моргнул и присмотрелся к близстоящим призракам повнимательнее. Ну точно, и броня характерная, редоранская. Дрелот тоже это понял, судя по тому, как вытянулось его лицо, до того выражавшее триумф.</p><p> — Что ты сделал? — он резко развернулся и посмотрел на Камеруна, стиснув кулаки. — Что ты сделал?!</p><p> — Поправил твой рисунок, господин, — кротко сказал тот. — Ты немного ошибся, когда рисовал герб.</p><p>Тубус восхищенно присвистнул. Вот же жук, всем жукам жук! Камерун, пользуясь тем, что на него никто не смотрит, собственной кровью дорисовал гербу Дома Дагот лапки с обеих сторон, закрасил середину, а пару символов и вовсе замазал, корявенько выведя другие. И призраки появились, но не те, на которых рассчитывал Дрелот.</p><p>Тубус понял, что пауза вечно не продлится, и зычно крикнул:</p><p> — Наших бьют! Дави Даготов!</p><p>Кто здесь «наш» понять было трудно, да и незачем, а вот Даготов легко было отличить даже в толпе. Взбудораженные насильственной смертью призраки, не разбираясь, с рёвом кинулись на врагов, потрясая обломками оружия и даже собственными конечностями. Арайнис успел только возмущенно пискнуть — свистнул арбалетный болт, без вреда пройдя сквозь призрачную плоть — и его повалили на землю. Дрелот ощерился, зажигая огнем обе руки, но и его задавили числом.</p><p>Тубус быстро прошел вперед, к тотему, подхватил с земли ритуальный нож, перерезал веревки сначала на ногах, потом на руках, подхватил упавшего на него Камеруна и поставил на землю.</p><p> — Какого даэдрота ты не сбежал?</p><p> — Они бы тебя убили, — буркнул тот, пытаясь растереть затёкшие запястья.</p><p> — А тебе не всё ли равно? — Тубус пресёк эти жалкие попытки, разминая ему руки сам. Запястья у босмера были ужасно тонкие, а татуировки на них — все исцарапаны веревкой.</p><p> — Нет. Я не привык бросать товарищей в беде, — с каким-то даже вызовом заявил Камерун, пытаясь стоять прямо и не шататься.</p><p>Тубус не успел ему ничего ответить.</p><p> — Так. Всё. Хватит! — прорычал из кучи призраков Дрелот. Тубус нутром почувствовал, что за спиной творится сильная волшба, и инстинктивно прижал Камеруна к себе, обнимая и закрывая телом.</p><p>От разлетевшейся во все стороны волны магии Тубус пошатнулся, но на ногах устоял. На их счастье, Дрелот не стал рисковать напарником и не ударил огненной волной или чем-то таким же фатальным, а использовал обычное развоплощение… если можно назвать обычным заклинание, одним махом отправившее обратно на тот свет полсотни призраков.</p><p>Мир резко дернулся. Тубус не сразу понял, почему напрямую смотрит в ошарашенные глаза Камеруна, ведь у них большая разница в росте — потом опустил взгляд и понял, что по колено увяз в земле. Дрелот, злорадно улыбаясь, вытащил руки, до того по локоть утопленные в базальт, и поднялся, отряхивая ладони.</p><p> — Почему ты ещё жив? — удивился он, глядя на Камеруна. — Твою душу должно было разорвать на части… Ладно, не важно — новый план. — Он вернулся к своей книжке и принялся листать страницы. — Посмотрим, что ещё можно с вами сделать.</p><p>Камерун вдруг толкнул Тубуса в грудь — с такой силой, что он откинулся назад, и устоял, только опершись на руку. Прямо перед носом просвистел арбалетный болт. Сам Камерун отпрыгнул в другую сторону. Потрёпанный и грязный Арайнис — камзол распахнулся, и теперь хорошо было видно, что рубашка у него залатана на боку — щелчком взвёл зарядный механизм (клятые двемеры делали оружие на совесть!) и вложил новый болт. С каменным лицом он навел арбалет на Камеруна и выстрелил снова. Тот отпрыгнул, перекатился по земле и поднялся, внимательно наблюдая за противником. Новый болт. Арайнис лениво поводил арбалетом из стороны в сторону, забавляясь и будто решая, слева или справа подловить босмера в прыжке. А потом неожиданно выстрелил. Камеруну удалось угадать с направлением, хотя видно было, что уворачиваться ему тяжело: раны на груди кровоточили, и весь его хаотичный путь был отмечен каплями крови. Арайнис выстрелил, не целясь, едва заложив болт, и Камерун едва успел отпрыгнуть. Тубусу показалось, что он мечется не от страха, а с какой-то целью. К сожалению, Арайнис тоже это понял, и в следующий раз специально выстрелил туда, заставляя Камеруна шарахнуться в обратном направлении.</p><p>Дрелот, не отрывая взгляда от книги, взмахнул рукой — и огненная стрела сбила Камеруна в прыжке, позволив только чудом разминуться с болтом. Камерун со стоном рухнул вниз, бессильно ударил кулаком по земле, но подняться больше не смог.</p><p> — Не увлекайся. Разве не видишь, что он считает? — произнёс Дрелот. — Ещё пара выстрелов, и он вцепится тебе в глотку.</p><p> — Уже не успеет. — Арайнис подошел ближе, с бесстрастным лицом наставил на босмера арбалет. С такого расстояния уж точно не промахнётся. Камерун поднял голову, встретился с ним взглядом. Страха в его глазах не было, только спокойное достоинство — даже сквозь понимание, что это конец.</p><p> — Хватит! — не выдержал Тубус. Все это время он пытался хоть чуть-чуть расшатать свою ловушку, но базальт держал крепко, не вырваться. — Я твой враг — со мной и разбирайся.</p><p> — И до тебя очередь дойдёт, — ответил Дрелот, перелистывая страницы. — Он тебе дорог? Ну, ему же хуже.</p><p> — Когда я в прошлый раз сбросил этого салиачи в пропасть, храмовник взбесился, — сообщил Арайнис. Он чуть склонил голову набок, потом коротко размахнулся и пнул Камеруна, целясь в голову. Удар пришёлся по касательной, но этого хватило: тот завалился набок и затих.</p><p>Тубус сжал кулаки, сгорбился, тяжело дыша. Бессилие выводило его из себя. Самодовольные лица врагов — даже Дрелот отвлекся от своей книжки, чтобы с любопытством посмотреть, что будет — выводили его из себя. Скованные ноги без возможности шевельнуться выводили его из себя. И то, что этот сопливый самозванец посмел так обращаться с его другом, стало последней каплей.</p><p>Нет, нет, нет, только не сейчас! Боевое безумие — худшее, что может случиться. Сдохнуть, не приходя в себя, как бешеная никс-гончая, подвести Камеруна, который рисковал своей жизнью ради успеха, товарищей, которые спят сейчас в лагере, и Лорда Вивека, дав его исконному врагу свершить задуманное.</p><p>Тубус в ужасе почувствовал, что сознание накрывает знакомая пелена, и начал читать молитву. Только не сейчас, только бы достало сил прийти в себя. Он старался смотреть на Камеруна, сосредоточиться на его неподвижном, перемазанном в крови и пепле теле. Нельзя поддаваться, иначе всё это было зря. В молитве он просил о стойкости и ясности ума, которые дадут ему возможность свершить правосудие.</p><p>Он не знал, божественное это было вмешательство или триумф силы воли, но приступ безумия внезапно отступил, оставив сознание кристально ясным, куда восприимчивее, чем прежде.</p><p>Тубус выпрямился и медленно разжал кулаки. С презрением посмотрел на Дрелота.</p><p> — Хочешь предстать перед предками, как подобает — отпусти меня, сразимся честно. Нет — я отправлю тебя на тот свет в таком виде, что потомки будут стыдиться вызывать тебя для беседы.</p><p> — На бешенство не похоже, — заключил Дрелот. — Скорее на обычный шеогоратов поцелуй… А, вот. Есть у меня одно пророчество, старая шаманка напела. «В день, когда чистокровный потомок древнего рода и чужеземец с огненными волосами вернутся в первозданное пламя, прозвенит колокол — и возвестит этот звон о начале конца и конце начала». Всегда считал его бредом, но! Вот Индорил похож на потомка рода нужной древности. Как ты там, Индорил, достаточно чист?</p><p> — Как котовы яйки, — ухмыльнулся Тубус, прекрасно помня, как подкупал архивиста, чтобы тот «нашёл» упоминание о причастности его рода к Дому Индорил. Хотя бы пророчество запорет ему напоследок, чем не польза?</p><p> — Прекрасно. А вот это животное, на мой взгляд, приличного рыжего окраса. Если оно, конечно, ещё живое. — Дрелот с сомнением посмотрел на неподвижного босмера. Сделал движение рукой, с его пальцев сорвалась молния и ударила прямо в Камеруна. Тот вскинулся, хватая ртом воздух. — Жив. Прекрасно. Вставай, попробуем доставить тебя к первозданному пламени. Думаю, лава сойдет за таковое.</p><p>Камерун ошалело помотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Встать он то ли не мог, то ли попросту не слышал, что ему говорили.</p><p> — Давай, малыш. Будь умницей и прыгни с обрыва. Постарайся не промахнуться мимо лавы — впрочем, это сложно будет сделать, там её предостаточно.</p><p> — Ты не соблюдаешь условие пророчества, — произнёс Тубус. — В нем потомок древнего рода идет первым. Запорешь всё как последний дилетант.</p><p> — Хорошая попытка, но нет. Я не стану выпускать вас обоих. Слышал, рыжий? И мне не надо тащить тебя к обрыву. Ты прыгнешь сам.</p><p>Камерун, слегка пошатываясь, поднялся. Обвёл взглядом всех присутствующих — Арайниса, стоящего поодаль и не сводящего с него арбалета, Тубуса, заключенного в камень, выжидающе глядящего Дрелота.</p><p> — Почему вы, данмеры, постоянно пытаетесь сбросить меня в пропасть? — вздохнул он.</p><p> — Не тяни, — Дрелот поднял руку, на ладони начало разгораться пламя. — Либо ты прыгнешь сам, либо я тебя заставлю.</p><p>В доказательство своих слов он ударил огненной стрелой в землю, вынуждая Камеруна отскочить назад. Тубус смотрел на него: полуголого, истекающего кровью и безоружного, но при этом подобравшегося, упрямого, все ещё ищущего выход — и понимал, что он его не найдёт. На Дрелота ему не напасть, тот отобьет атаку огнем, а если и промахнётся, то не промахнется Арайнис, не сводящий с жертвы арбалета. Дрелот шагал вперед, пламя в обеих руках горело ярко, Камерун отступал, выторговывая каждый момент промедления у судьбы. А Тубус вспомнил свои слова и подумал, что в этот раз он бы не стоял в стороне, но ему приходится. Приходится смотреть, как Камерун движется к страшной смерти, и он ничего не может сделать.</p><p>Камерун шагнул назад, край обрыва посыпался под его ногой, он пошатнулся, но устоял. На лице застыла какая-то уж совсем отчаянная решимость. Дрелот повел рукой, подгоняя его.</p><p>Хотя почему же ничего?</p><p> — Арайнис, вам же нужны две живые жертвы, верно? — тот сосредоточенно кивнул, не отвлекаясь от происходящего. — Отлично.</p><p>Святой знак вышел гладко, как на тренировке. Дрелот подавился воздухом, пламя в его руках погасло. Он обернулся, с яростью и непониманием глядя на Тубуса — зря, Камерун тут же прыгнул вперед, как взведенная пружина, и они с Дрелотом покатились по земле.</p><p> — Ах ты!.. — Арайнис не смог понять, как в этом клубке попасть именно в босмера, и потому набросился на Тубуса. Тубус прекрасно понимал, как рискует, и всё же молодость и вспыльчивость противника играли ему на руку — и тот не подвёл. Вместо того чтобы просто прийти на помощь товарищу, Арайнис налетел на Тубуса, даже не бросив арбалета. Перехватил оружие на манер дубины, намереваясь с размаху отбить у противника всё желание колдовать вместе с головой, но Тубус резко сел, а заодно ухватил Арайниса за бедро и развернул, придавая ему дополнительное ускорение. Арбалет просвистел над головой, Арайнис в растерянности крутанулся вокруг своей оси, и Тубус дёрнул его на себя, заставляя шлёпнуться на колени.</p><p> — Ну привет, — оскалился он, перехватил руки противника за запястья и завёл за спину, вынуждая Арайниса прижаться к себе вплотную. Хотел ударить его лбом в лицо, но тот мотнул головой, увернулся и теперь гневно пыхтел Тубусу в шею, яростно выворачиваясь, пока тот, в свою очередь, пытался заставить его бросить арбалет. В пылу борьбы они едва услышали, как тренькнула тетива, а потом…</p><p>БАММММММ!</p><p>Тубус вжал голову в плечи, зажмурился и открыл рот, инстинктивно пытаясь избежать гула, жестоко терзающего уши. Кажется, он даже ослабил хватку, но и Арайнис перестал сопротивляться, придавленный и оглушенный. Колокольный звон, густой и тяжелый, заполонил собой всё. Тубус мог поклясться, что почувствовал вибрацию звуковых волн под землёй, и мог поспорить, что этот звон услышала вся Красная Гора, а то и дальние соседи тоже. Не иначе, в самый большой колокол из шести попал.</p><p>Потом Тубус с запозданием понял, что может пошевелить ногами, и опустил взгляд: по земле, вокруг его колен, расползалась сетка трещин. Арайнис тоже это заметил. Как завороженные, они некоторое время пронаблюдали, как она ширится на глазах, потом посмотрели друг на друга. В глазах Арайниса уже плескался ужас понимания.</p><p> — Камерун! Вемин! — одновременно начали звать они.</p><p> Арайнис оттолкнулся рукой от его груди и вскочил на ноги, Тубусу понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы выбраться из каменного плена. Земля под ногами задрожала явственнее, не оставляя сомнений в том, что происходит. Тубус с тревогой нашел глазами Камеруна. Перед лицом новой опасности они с Дрелотом, не сговариваясь, прекратили драться и расцепились. Камерун оказался на ногах первым, да и бегал он быстрее хромоногого противника. Арайнис метался по краю ширящейся трещины, а Тубус отступил на шаг: часть скалы начала с грохотом проседать, на глазах раскалываясь на части. Взметнулась черная пыль. Тубус ногой попробовал на прочность край скола, потом упёрся в него, наклонился вперёд и поймал отчаянно прыгнувшего ему навстречу Камеруна, отбежал вместе с ним подальше, пережидая обвал.</p><p>Когда все стихло, Тубус осторожно усадил Камеруна на землю — тот не особо сопротивлялся, кажется, он и в сознании оставался благодаря одной силе воли — подошёл к свежему обрыву. И к лежащему там Арайнису. Так как лежал он на животе и к тому же свешивался с края пропасти головой вперёд, Тубус догадывался, кого ещё там найдёт.</p><p>Арайнис, издав невнятный писк, начал медленно сползать вниз. Тубус наступил ему ногой на поясницу, придерживая, и наклонился вперёд, заглядывая за край обрыва. Так и есть — Дрелот все ещё был жив. Висел над лениво поглощающей остатки склона лавой, и от смерти его отделяли только руки Арайниса, за которые он отчаянно цеплялся. Заклинание немоты все ещё действовала, и говорить Дрелот не мог, но зато взгляд его был весьма красноречив. Чистая ярость. Даже сейчас.</p><p> — Помоги мне! — в отчаянии крикнул Арайнис. — Вытащим его — и мы сдадимся, клянусь!</p><p> — Нет, — коротко ответил Тубус. — Не сдадитесь.</p><p> — Прошу тебя! — всхлипнул Арайнис. Былую напыщенность как ветром сдуло, остался только испуганный мальчишка. — Пожалуйста…</p><p> — Я Индорил, Арайнис. А вы назвались Даготами. И ты знаешь, что это значит, — Тубус смотрел на Дрелота. Дрелот смотрел на него, безмолвно обещая найти даже после смерти. Он-то как раз всё знал и всё понимал. — Твой друг умрёт. А потом мы с тобой поедем в Залы Справедливости, и там ты всё расскажешь. Тебе ведь есть, что рассказать?</p><p>Дрелот начал сползать, его глаза расширились. Потом его лицо приняло очень упрямое выражение, он крепче вцепился в Арайниса, изогнулся и оттолкнулся ногами от обрыва.</p><p>С испуганным возгласом Арайнис соскользнул вслед за ним. Тубус потерял равновесие и едва успел схватить его за ногу, но в руке остался только сапог. Он безмолвно смотрел, как эти двое падают, обнявшись в последний раз так, будто это поможет им укрыться от смерти. Только когда они вспыхнули, пожираемые жадной лавой, Тубус выпрямился и с досадой отбросил сапог.</p><p>Что ж, зато сами они живы и у них остался дневник Дрелота.</p><p>Земля под ногами опять задрожала — в этот раз куда ощутимей, и успокаиваться она не собиралась. Дрожь зарождалась глубоко внутри горы и проходила по ней волнами, отдаваясь в позвоночнике. Тубус увидел, как над вершиной вулкана взметнулось облако пепла, и понял, что счёт идет на секунды.</p><p> — Мы уходим, — Он подхватил Камеруна на руки и побежал к знакомой тропке.</p><p> — Книга… — зашевелился тот.</p><p> — Мы. Уходим. — Тубус успел подняться на холм, после чего грянул взрыв. Он не смог удержаться на ногах, постарался только упасть на бок, чтобы не придавить Камеруна. Из жерла вулкана во все стороны разлетелись раскаленные глыбы, одна из них, размером с дом, рухнула совсем близко, прокатилась по склону, сметая всё на своем пути — в том числе и остатки площадки вместе с доказательствами, проклятыми артефактами и следами развернувшегося противостояния. Во все стороны взметнулись горячие камни, брызги лавы и вездесущий пепел, едва-едва не накрыв Тубуса с Камеруном. Через край жерла начала с обманчивой ленцой переливаться яркая лава.</p><p>Красная Гора проснулась.</p><p> — Это же не из-за нас? — Камерун со словами: «Так удобнее», — забрался Тубусу на спину и теперь ехал на закорках.</p><p> — Надеюсь. — На самом деле Тубуса всё-таки покусывало неприятное ощущение вины за случившееся. — Возможно, это из-за колокола. Очень мощный и древний магический артефакт, а мы ударили по нему со всей силы.</p><p> — И что теперь будет?</p><p> — Лучше подумать о том, как теперь отсюда выбираться. Караван остался в фояде. Ты ведь знаешь, что такое фояда?</p><p> — Проклятье, — поморщился Камерун. — Надо думать, вряд ли нам повезёт, и лава проложит себе новую дорогу вместо того, чтобы пойти по старой.</p><p> — И прошло ли действие сонного зелья. — Мысленно Тубус уже складывал бесчувственные тела на гуаров и вёл подсчет — хватит ли, если бросить все пожитки. Подсчёты выходили не очень утешительные, особенно учитывая то, что ему придётся быть единственным погонщиком.</p><p>К счастью, расчёты не пригодились: когда Тубус добрался до лагеря, то обнаружил, что там уже вовсю хозяйничает отряд Вечной Стражи. Рыцари помогали паломникам собирать вещи и нагружать гуаров, раздавали зелье для бодрости духа. В одном из помощников Тубус узнал того, что накануне проверял у них документы. Колдунья приводила в чувство тех, кто заснул крепче остальных.</p><p> — Давай в отключку, — шепнул он Камеруну, подходя к часовому. — Тубус Вантус, ординатор запаса, — представился он в ответ на настороженно-вопросительный взгляд. — Нахожусь на задании Лорда Вивека, особый уровень допуска.</p><p> — А это кто? — кивнул часовой на послушно прикинувшегося трупиком Камеруна.</p><p> — Жертва культистов. У вас тут еретики прямо под носом устроили скромную гулянку с призывом предков. Я их нейтрализовал, но без накладок не обошлось.</p><p> — Это ваша «накладка»? — часовой указал на лаву, стекающую по склону. — Мы эвакуируем паломников. Присоединяйтесь к ним, а после мы проверим ваши документы. Или, если их нет, придется задержаться до установления личности. Если вы и правда те, за кого себя выдаете, волноваться не стоит.</p><p> — Прекрасно, — согласился Тубус. — Тем более что я как раз путешествовал с этим караваном. А если доставите прямиком в Вивек, будет совсем замечательно. При мне информация крайней важности, и чем скорее она достигнет Храма, тем лучше.</p><p>Тубус прошел вглубь лагеря, сказал подбежавшему к ним обеспокоенному Рошешуару: «Одеяло давай, живо!» — и выпустил Камеруна из рук только когда появилась возможность закутать его поплотнее. Последнее, что им сейчас нужно было, это чтобы кто-то увидел еретический знак во всю грудь, так и без босмера остаться недолго.</p><p> — Всё, следи за ним, чтобы не обнажался и честных верующих не пугал, — скомандовал Тубус. Рошешуар аккуратно заглянул под одеяло и изменился в лице.</p><p> — Что вы там делали?! — тихо возмутился он.</p><p> — Сошлись в поединке двое на двое.</p><p> — А выглядит так, будто втроем пинали одного, — критически оглядев целого и невредимого Тубуса, сообщил Рошешуар.</p><p>Тубус не стал унижаться до оправданий, вместо этого подошел к Потерявшему-Штаны.</p><p> — Всё в порядке?</p><p> — Да, — кивнул тот. — Запах еды привлек алитов, но они не успели нанести особого вреда — Вечная стража подоспела раньше. Так, куснули кого-то пару раз. Я не знал, куда вы пропали и можно ли говорить об этом рыцарям, а самого меня на поиски не отпустили. Что произошло?</p><p> — Арайнис оказался Даготом. Они с Дрелотом хотели принести в жертву сначала Камеруна, потом и меня заодно, но вместо этого вышло наоборот, — рассказывал он на ходу. — Миссию мы выполнили, хоть и не так, как хотели. Об остальном — потом.</p><p>И Тубус присоединился к паломникам, сворачивающим лагерь. Красная Гора рокотала и исторгала из себя всё новые потоки лавы, подгоняя их. С неба сыпался бурый пепел, устилая все вокруг.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Глава шестнадцатая, в которой история несвятого Тубуса заканчивается</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну, в целом вышло неплохо, — сказал Камерун, расслабленно кутаясь в одеяло. Рошешуар его подлатал, и жуткие раны на груди исчезли, но надеть босмеру всё равно было нечего — просто не нашлось по размеру — и он продолжил ходить в пёстром одеяле, как маленький дикарь. Вечная Стража не то, чтобы их в чём-то подозревала, но всё равно отрядила людей проводить незадачливых героев до Вивека. На всякий случай. Им это было только на руку, так что сейчас они с Тубусом сидели на телеге, свесив ноги за край, и медленно, но верно продвигались в сторону священного города. Рошешуар с Потерявшим-Штаны мирно дрыхли в обнимку у козел: поначалу они ещё держались, но как только опасность миновала, их снова сморил сон — настолько забористым оказалось Арайнисово зелье. Тубус поначалу неодобрительно на них поглядывал — от ушлого альтмера всего можно ожидать! — но ничего не сказал. Гуары, освобождённые от седоков, спокойно трусили следом за телегой.</p><p> — Если бы, — буркнул в ответ Тубус.</p><p> — Мы живы, а они — нет, — заметил Камерун. — Для двух безоружных раздолбаев, не распознавших засады, это победа.</p><p> — Да разве же это победа? Мы должны были сойтись в честном бою, один на один, и я бы сразил его мечом, как положено — вот это был бы достойный поединок. А мы что? Попались, как дети, для допроса никого не задержали, улики не добыли, ещё и гору пробудили, а все еретические артефакты оказались уничтожены. Стыдно рассказывать.</p><p> — Главное — результат, — философски ответил Камерун, поправляя одеяло на плечах. — Я вот однажды одним добрым словом убедил хирсиновского культиста вернуть Зеленую Леди. Ну сначала хорошенько отмутузил его, конечно, но потом-то.</p><p> — Звучит неплохо.</p><p> — А потом мы с горя надрались ротметом до зеленых мушек перед глазами и похитили свадебный тотем прямо с праздника Священного Обручения. Хорошо хоть церемония уже прошла, и он никому не был нужен.</p><p> — Настолько сильная между вами вспыхнула страсть?</p><p> — Нет, просто эта свадьба тяжело далась нам обоим и… — уголок его рта странно дернулся, и Камерун сменил тему: — Как ты заставил Дрелота замолчать?</p><p> — Немота. Это заклинание в модифицированной форме знают почти все ординаторы, независимо от того, велик их магический дар или нет. Никогда не угадаешь, когда оно пригодится. Проклятый Дом всегда славился своими магами, так что здесь есть свой резон. Странно, что Дрелот не учёл этого и просто закопал меня по колено в землю, но вообще такое часто происходит. Почему-то, глядя на меня, окружающие совершенно не видят во мне мага.</p><p> — Наверное, это потому что у тебя большой меч и ты выхватываешь его при первой же возможности? — усмехнулся Камерун.</p><p> — Что-то вроде того, — согласился Тубус, хотя меча-то как раз у него теперь и не было. — А как ты-то смог поправить заклинание?</p><p> — Этот знаток древних языков вёл записи на обычном даэдрике, — пожал плечами Камерун. — Я уже несколько лет охочусь на культистов, а язык у них несложный. И к тому же он все время размахивал у меня перед носом своей книжкой, так что у меня было время её прочесть.</p><p> — Несложный даэдрик… Кто ты такой, чужеземец?</p><p> — Просто босмер. Помогаю другу в научной экспедиции, — улыбнулся Камерун с невиннейшим выражением лица. — А ещё Герой Лорда Вивека, конечно, но в это всё равно никто не верит.</p><p> — Я верю, — честно ответил Тубус и понял, что это действительно так. Н’вах он или нет, но это их общая победа. И ещё неизвестно, кто внёс больший вклад. Стоило признать, что Камерун давно заслужил его уважение и дружбу.</p><p> — О, спасибо…</p><p>Камерун начал клевать носом, убаюканный мерным скрипом колес. Как-то незаметно он привалился к Тубусову боку. Тот посидел немного, не зная, как ему на это реагировать, а потом неловко его приобнял.</p><p>Глядя на заходящее за Красную Гору солнце, Тубус подумал, что, может быть, и правда — в целом, вышло неплохо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аудиенции у Лорда Вивека они удостоились все вчетвером. Потерявший-Штаны, как только они подъехали к городу, достал из сумки смешную шапку с пером и натянул на голову по самые ушные отверстия. Тубус к этому уже привык — в прошлый приезд он сделал точно так же — а вот Камерун с Рошешуаром удивились. В шутку Тубус попытался стянуть её у аргонианина с головы, но тот сражался за шапку с такой решимостью, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, и он быстро отстал.<p> — Перья, — шепнул Камерун в ответ на безмолвный вопросительный взгляд Рошешуара.</p><p>Действительно, перья. В схватке с квамами он лишился части перьев на голове. Те начали отрастать, но проплешина была ещё слишком заметна. В обычной жизни Потерявший-Штаны её не стеснялся, но сейчас они подъезжали к городу — и по тому, как он крутил самодельный браслет на руке, было понятно, куда он побежит в первую очередь, как только освободится.</p><p>Невозможно голубые сапожки Камеруна дополнились ярко-зеленым детским камзольчиком. Выглядел он в этом наряде до невозможности потешно, но носил с таким невозмутимым лицом, будто так и задумывалось. Рошешуар оделся как распоследний бретонский франт, а сам Тубус в который раз пожалел, что не заказал парадных доспехов, и потому в очередной раз отполировал те, что были. Подумал о плаще, что оставил ему Лорд Вивек, но решил, что такую вещь лучше отдавать с глазу на глаз. Это решит проблему лишних вопросов, которые наверняка возникнут у всех присутствующих. Как и в принципе позволит встретиться с глазу на глаз.</p><p>Пока же они предстали перед Лордом Вивеком вчетвером. И вновь Тубус восхитился, до чего много в парящем над троном Лорде Вивеке величия, силы и одухотворенности. Он видел его столько раз, даже в более… мирской обстановке, но никак не мог привыкнуть. Совершенный сияющий бог. Сердце замирает от благоговения и понимаешь: Морровинд в надёжных руках, а сам сделаешь всё, чтобы послужить ему во благо.</p><p> — От лица всех жителей Вварденфелла хочу поблагодарить вас за добрую службу. — Лорд Вивек плавно повел рукой в сторону. — Ваша доблесть может служить примером для воинов и вдохновением для поэтов. Ибо как сказал я когда-то: «Отважные сердца — кровь этого мира».</p><p> — Древние реликвии жечь — много ума не надо, — буркнул Архиканоник. Вроде бы негромко, но всё же достаточно для того, чтобы его услышали.</p><p>Тубус прекрасно понимал его негодование. Архиканоник единственный, кто получил от него полный отчёт о «проделанной работе». Тогда он его отложил, не листая, но после, похоже, ознакомился подробно.</p><p> — Не всегда спасение родины идет по плану, верно? — мягко улыбнулся Лорд Вивек. — Тем ценнее его итог. И он должен быть соответствующим образом вознаграждён. Мой герой, Камерун из клана Осиных Кусей, подойди.</p><p>Тот покорно вышел вперёд и остановился в пяти шагах от Лорда Вивека.</p><p> — Вварденфелл не был к тебе добр и лишил многого. Я хочу исправить эту несправедливость. — По знаку Лорда Вивека Архиканоник вручил ему… новую одежду. Она почти ничем не отличалась от старой, кроме того, что явно была свежепошитой и ещё не ношеной. Даже сапоги им удалось подобрать почти такие же, какие погибли неравной борьбе с каналами города в первую их с Тубусом встречу. </p><p>— Это был серьёзный вызов для наших портных, но они справились. — Следом служки прикатили горшок… с тем самым болотным анемоном. — А это комплимент от хозяина гостиницы, ему только в радость отблагодарить героев Вварденфелла.</p><p>Камерун запустил руку в карман новой куртки, достал оттуда невзрачный мешочек и потрясенно уставился на Лорда Вивека.</p><p> — Нет, конечно, это не тот самый, твои вещи погибли в огне — но точно из самого Валенвуда, — ответил Лорд Вивек на его немой вопрос. — Пришлось постараться, чтобы раздобыть его.</p><p> — Это дороже всех денег мира, спасибо. — Камерун прижал мешочек к сердцу и склонил голову в благодарном жесте.</p><p> — Рошешуар, у меня есть подарок и для тебя, — довольно улыбнулся Лорд Вивек, глядя, как анемон радостно тянется щупальцами к новому хозяину. Альтмеру Архиканоник вручил скрепленный печатью свиток. — Отныне ты — официально ученый при храме и можешь беспрепятственно исследовать двемерские руины по всему острову, даже на Красной Горе. Вечная Стража не будет чинить препятствий ни тебе, ни твоим товарищам.</p><p> — Царский подарок! — Рошешуар радостно цапнул свиток и тут же его развернул, читая на ходу. — Спасибо, ваше… сиятельство? Святейшество?</p><p> — Лорд Вивек подойдёт, — кивнул тот. Его всё это ужасно веселило, в отличие от Архиканоника, не сдержавшего душераздирающего вздоха.</p><p> — Спасибо, Лорд Вивек, — покладисто повторил Рошешуар. Потом пришла очередь Потерявшего-Штаны.</p><p> — Ближе, — произнёс Лорд Вивек, когда тот вышел вперёд. — Ещё ближе. И сними шляпу.</p><p>Тот повиновался, явно робея. Лорд Вивек возложил руку ему на голову, и недостающие перья на ней выросли будто сами собой. Потерявший-Штаны недоверчиво встопорщил все перья на голове, потом прижал вплотную. Обрадовался как ребёнок. Пожелал Лорду Вивеку, чтобы его шкура всегда оставалась влажной, чем чуть не добил Архиканоника вконец.</p><p> — А теперь Тубус Вантус, — Лорд Вивек посмотрел прямо на него, и Тубусу на мгновение показалось, что он сделал это как-то по-особенному, не так, как до этого смотрел на всех остальных. Но Тубус быстро одёрнул себя. Не время и не место для таких мыслей.</p><p> — Достойному воину — достойный клинок, — произнес Лорд Вивек. Тубус почтительно принял из рук Архиканоника меч в ножнах, достаточно сдержанных, чтобы не выбиваться на фоне его непритязательного облачения, но при этом настолько тонкой работы, что их не стыдно было бы носить и Главе Дома. Он извлёк меч из ножен наполовину, и сердце зашлось от восхищения. Его меч, сгинувший в вулканическом пламени, был неплох, и только — впрочем, на что мог рассчитывать обычный наёмник — но этот был настоящим произведением кузнечного искусства. Отличная сталь, безупречная ковка, символы Троих, вытравленные вдоль лезвия у гарды. Такой мог позволить себе только Высший Ординатор, а ведь Тубус так и не достиг этого звания, хоть когда-то и приблизился к нему. Он подавил желание выхватить меч целиком и проверить балансировку. Впрочем, она тоже наверняка была изумительной. Бережно вогнав меч обратно в ножны, Тубус склонился в поклоне.</p><p> — О такой чести я не мог и мечтать, мой лорд.</p><p> — Всегда отрадно, когда клинок и мечник находят друг друга. Священный союз, не уступающий по значимости брачному, — кивнул Вивек и обратился уже ко всем.: — Ещё раз благодарю вас за помощь, вы оказали Вварденфеллу неоценимую услугу. Надеюсь, окажете и в будущем. А теперь я бы хотел переговорить с Тубусом Вантусом и прояснить кое-какие детали.</p><p>Тубус замер, не веря своим ушам. Он почти не заметил, как ушли все остальные, каким жгучим взглядом его одарил перед уходом Архиканоник. Пауза затягивалась, поэтому Тубус, прочистив горло, спросил:</p><p> — Что желает услышать мой лорд?</p><p> — То, чего не было в отчёте, — ответил Лорд Вивек, по обыкновению чуть склонив голову набок.</p><p> — Не уверен, что понимаю вас, мой лорд… — дальше Тубус совсем уж растерялся, потому что Лорд Вивек просто взял и спустился на землю, сел на трон как простой смертный и доверительно похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой. Увидев, что Тубус и вовсе замер как поломанный двемерский механизм, и того и гляди начнет искрить от натуги, Лорд Вивек вздохнул и повелел:</p><p> — Тубус Вантус, именем Трибунала, подойди и сядь рядом со мной. Ослушаешься — и да познаешь гнев божий.</p><p>И Тубусу ничего не осталось, только осквернить тот-самый-трон — а после злополучного сна Тубус и на него не мог смотреть спокойно — своим презренным седалищем. Ведь так повелел Лорд Вивек. Пока он пытался осмыслить тот факт, что вот так запросто сидит на священном троне, к которому даже прикасаться нельзя, Лорд Вивек продолжил говорить:</p><p> — Я ясно вижу тень печали на твоем лице. — Он поднял руку, будто и правда хотел прикоснуться к его щеке, но потом передумал. Рука сама собой опустилась обратно. — И хотел бы услышать, что тебя гнетёт. Исповедь, если тебе будет угодно.</p><p> — Вам будет неинтересно, мой лорд.</p><p> — Позволь решать это мне.</p><p> — Там был юноша, вместе с Дрелотом. Он напомнил мне кое-кого.</p><p> — Расскажи мне, — мягко попросил Лорд Вивек, глядя ему прямо в глаза.</p><p> — Его звали Эно, — Тубус действительно начал рассказывать — кажется, начал бы, даже если бы его не попросили. То, что он так давно держал в себе, наконец-то нашло выход, и его было не остановить. — Просто Эно, имени рода у него не было. Он жил на чердаке одного из клубов, теснота там была страшная: я не мог выпрямиться во весь рост, постоянно цеплял потолки. Зато он навешал всяких шарфиков, разноцветных, фонариков, подушек натащил. Я над ним смеялся, а он говорил, что это его убежище… Эно был моим первым и единственным серьёзным увлечением, — Тубус потёр глаза руками. — Он нигде не работал, по крайней мере, постоянно. Подвизался то там, то здесь. Не иначе, были и не совсем законные дела. Не пара для будущего ординатора. Я каждый раз говорил себе, что в любой момент могу разорвать эти отношения, что прихожу в последний раз — и всё равно возвращался. Настолько увлёкся, что чуть не провалил экзамены на курсе. Ничто и никто не могли сбить меня с поставленной цели, а он — смог. Он был… не могу описать. Как солнце после дождя. Окрашивал мою жизнь в цвета, которых в ней до него не было.</p><p> — Любовь — прекрасное чувство и испытать его доводится всем, даже храмовым воинам. Здесь нечего стыдиться.</p><p> — Я не… Я закончил обучение, поступил на службу. Убеждал его начать честную трудовую жизнь. Теперь уже он смеялся надо мной. Не обидно, просто перебирал варианты будущей работы, совершенно немыслимые. Мы оба знали, что кидать лопатой навоз не для него. И потом, однажды я патрулировал улицы ночью. Накрыл банду воришек. Они были шустрые, но и я ведь в академии не болтался без дела. Загнал одного из них в угол. А это оказался Эно, — Тубус заметил, что терзает штанины, и заставил себя выпустить их и положить руки на колени. — Он не отпирался. Зачем. Мы оба знали, что произойдет дальше. Что я не отступлюсь — даже ради него. И новым его убежищем станет тюремная камера. А потом он… было темно… он полез в карман, выхватил нож, но я был быстрее. И я убил его.</p><p> — Это была самозащита, Тубус, — Лорд Вивек осторожно взял его за руку, яростно вцепившуюся в колено. Лаской принудил расслабить пальцы, поймал в плен своих ладоней. — Это чудовищно, но ты выполнял свой долг. Как бог, на чьей страже ты стоишь, я лишь могу выразить восхищение твоей стойкостью и принести свои соболезнования.</p><p> — Нет. — Тубус упрямо покачал головой. Свободной рукой потрогал глаза, будто бы даже с недоумением растер между пальцами влагу. — Нет, все было не так. Я… Я это придумал, потом. Для собственного успокоения, потому что не в силах был с этим жить. Он полез в карман, чтобы достать оттуда драгоценную безделушку. Он хотел сдаться. А я этого не понял. Я убил его, потому что я слепой идиот, и потому никакая исповедь не принесет мне успокоения или прощения.</p><p> — Ах, Тубус, Тубус, — тихо произнес Лорд Вивек, пока Тубус смотрел на их переплетенные руки — золотая поверх синей, а между ними его, пепельно-серая — и никак не мог понять, почему вообще Лорд Вивек тратит на него свое время, позволяет сидеть на своем троне и не брезгует прикасаться. — Кажется, я знаю, что тебе нужно…</p><p>Тубус поднял взгляд и замер, глядя Лорду Вивеку в глаза. В них было столько доброты, тепла и понимания, сколько он точно не заслуживал — и все же они были, и, совершенно точно, предназначались ему. Плохо понимая, что делает, Тубус наклонился и поцеловал его.</p><p>Он всерьез ждал, что сейчас в него ударит молния или он превратится в скриба, хоть какая-то божественная кара должна была последовать — и он был готов к этому и даже ни о чем не жалел; пожалуй, отмотай время назад — повторил бы всё с точностью. Но молнии не случилось, если не считать того ликующего светопредставления, что развернулось у него в душе, а Лорд Вивек, вроде бы, и вовсе не был против поцелуя. Не отстранялся, не выражал неудовольствия ни движением, наоборот, все же позволил себе нежно прикоснуться к его щеке.</p><p>За закрытыми веками мелькнул свет, что-то неуловимо изменилось — и Тубус понял, что он теперь один. Открыл глаза.</p><p>Совершенно один, совершенно голый, посреди бесплодных серых пустошей.</p><p>«Хорошее перерождение», — невозмутимо договорил Лорд Вивек прямо у Тубуса в голове, пока тот разглядывал открывающийся перед ним вид: поистине величественный. Он стоял на вершине горы, продуваемой всеми ветрами, а вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, раскинулись безжизненные пепельные холмы с редкими остовами деревьев и чахлыми грибами.</p><p>«Место рождения нашей дорогой Леди Альмалексии. Довольно символично, не находишь? Если ты выживешь здесь, это будет похоже на чудо. Считай, что ты заново родился, и все твои грехи остались в прошлой жизни. Если нет — что ж, надо было меньше грешить!»</p><p>Один, без одежды, без оружия, еды и воды, посреди пепельных пустошей Молаг Амура. Это и будет чудо. Ему следовало испугаться или разозлиться.</p><p>Тубус потрогал губы, все ещё хранящие воспоминание о поцелуе, усмехнулся и пошел вперед, навстречу солнцу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>